


The problems that a werewolf teacher may cause

by hannalindqvist4234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-War, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannalindqvist4234/pseuds/hannalindqvist4234
Summary: As the story begins we get to know our main character Hermione, it's the summer between her 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts, war has been going on for a long time, one of few upsides is that she gets to know her former teacher, Remus much better. As the final battle takes place Harry manages to beat Voldemort once and for all or so they think?BUT most importantly, what will happen to the relationship that developed between Hermione and Remus when Remus goes back to teaching at Hogwarts, she can’t be with a Professor, or can she?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, Padma Patil & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 26





	1. The start of the end

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter, I will publish 30 chapter + an epilogue. As you will understand I made a few changes, such as Remus age, but as I still want him to have been friends whit James and the others I decided to change the premisses of being a werewolf, also note that the relationship is just as appropriate as the one between Remus and Tonks in the original books, there is about 13 years age differens between Hermione and Remus, both are adults.
> 
> I have already planed out all of the chapters and I know more or less exactly were this is going, the total word count for those who are interested will be about 60 000 (+/- 10%) so every chapter will have a maximum of 2000 words.
> 
> Also the usual, I'm not a native english speaker and therefor my language might not be 100% correct all the time, but PLEAS feel free to let me know of any errors or if you have anything that you think could be better, all feedback is welcome! And if you have any idées of how you would like the story to go, pleas let me know!
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Are you sure that’s what Dumbledore ment?” Hermione asked carefully.  
“Well.. errm, yes he was pretty clear on that note” Harry said rapidly.  
They were all sitting up in Ron’s room at the burrow, Hermione looked around at her friends. Harry and Ron both sat at Ron’s bed, Ginny sat on the floor with her head resting to Harry’s leg. Ron’s eyes were constantly flickering to Padma who was sitting in the armchair. Hermione knew that it shoulnt bother her, she had made it rather clear to Ron that she would rather be his friend and nothing more. But she couldn't help but to feel a twitch of jealousy when Ron looked at Padma. 

Hermione thought back to their 4th year at Hogwarts, Ron had asked her to the ball and with that explained his feelings. Hermione hated more than anything to reject him. After that a few awkward months followed, she could not bring that up again, at least not until she knew what she feelt. 

“Hermione?” Ginny snapped her fingers loudly.  
“Oh, sorry, did you say something” She replied as she was woken from her daydream.  
“We are going to bed, you coming?” Padma managed to say while yawning.  
“You two go ahead I’ll be down in a minute!” Maybe it was silly she thought, but she wanted a few moments only with her two best friends. She watched as Ginny and Padma walked out of the room. She saw the look Ron gave Padma as they left. Once again she felt jealous, it was silly all 5 of them were close friends, but Hermione had always been just a bit closer to Harry and Ron due to all of the extraordinary situations they kept ending up in. 

“So, Harry” she broke off as she noticed Ron taking his shirt off, it was nothing she hadn't seen before, and she reminded herself that he only saw her as a friend, no different than Harry.  
“Yes?” Harry spoke in confusion  
“Oh, well do you really think that there will be a war, so, you know, soon?”

“Yes” it was Ron's turn to take place in the conversation. “I told Harry not to say anything in front of the others, I love them and all, but they just haven't been through all that we have. According to Dubeldore it's a matter of days” he said heavily.

“And as you know the only safe, or should I say the safest place is Hogwarts. Dumbledore has let out a false trail that I´m at Hogwarts. And when they strike, I'll have to get there.” Harry mumbled the last words. Hermione knew how scared he was, she would be terrified, in fact she was terrified. 

“We, Harry, how many times do I need to tell you? Me and Mione will be right by your side.” Ron said.  
“Yes, well of course, but isn't it against school rules to be at hogwarts during summer?” Hermione asked.  
“Well, Mione” Ron started, “It might just lead to a few detentions, maybe they will take some house points awa...” He stopped as he saw the frightened expression on Hermione's face.  
“Sometimes you are really, really stupid Hermione” Harry said whit a grin.  
“I think they will be able to overlook a few school rules, you know considering its a, well you know, war” Ron said as he pulled Hermione in a tight hug and kissed her head.  
“Right, right of course, your right” she said dreamely “I thinks it's time for me to turn in as well” 

She kissed both her friends good night just as she was leaving Harry made a snarky joke about her as he would frase it “Miss-Perfect attitude” she blew a raspberry at him and closed the door.

Hermione snuck into the room that she shared with Ginny and Padma, they were already asleep, she grabbed her toothbrush and went to the bathroom. It was only 5 days until the beginning of term. Of Course there was supposed to be a battle before that. But apart from that Hermione really looked forward to getting back to hogwarts. There were so many people at the burrow, of course for the wedding between bill and fleur that took place about a week ago. All nine of the Weasleys, Fleur, Tonks and her new boyfriend, Nicholas(although Tonks has kept quiet much to herself), Padma, Harry, Fleur's parents and sister, and more or less the entire order. Of course she loved all of them but their presents made her miss her parents even more, she had sent them off to australia for their own safety. But she missed them terribly. 

She stared at herself in the mirror. She wanted to cry, laugh and dance at the same time. She rolled her eyes at herself as the door opened. 

It was Remus that appeared in the doorway, was rubbing his eyes then he looked up. He saw that Hermione stared at him through the mirror.  
The tall man in the doorway was the first to break the silence. 

“Oh, I’m so very sorry Hermione, I didn't know you were in here.”  
“No, oh , no, don’t apologize, I guess that is a downside to sharing a bathroom with seven other people” she was still only looking at him through the mirror as if he wouldn't notice how thoroughly she was studying his naked upper body. And he was definitely caught off guard by her appearance as well, he didn’t really take his eyes off her, Remus had never noticed until now that his former student had grown up. Hermione noticed his staring, and gave him a weak smile, what she also noticed was the pain in his eyes, she remembered,it was nearly the full moon. 

“I’ll come back later” Remus took his eyes off her as he said this.

“No, don’t” Hermione replied, just as the words escaped her mouth she realized what it sounded like. A small laugh came out as she saw Remuses confused yet a tiny bit intrigued but that might just be wishful thinking. “Sorry, what I meant is that I’m done, I’ll leave.”  
“Ahh” Remus' sighed, he wondered if his face had reflected that tiny bit of curiosity that he felt when she had uttered the words, he smiled. 

Just has Hermione passed Remus on her way out through the door she stopped to look at him.

“You know,” she began as she laid her hand on his upper arm “if you ever need to talk, I’m here”  
“Thanks Hermione.” Remus whispered, his face had moved closer to hers, she nodded and walked away, the messy hair in an even messier bun. 

Hermione was laying in her bed, her cheeks were still burning since her interaction with Remus in the bathroom. She used to have a major crush on him when he was her professor, but she was just 13 then, it really hadn't been anything but a silly crush. She really hadn't thought much about him since, partly because she had been dating Victor and Fred ( that last one was still a well kept secret) and partly because Remus had been in a relationship with Tonks (that came to an abrupt end for no apparent reason) and of course mostly because it had been a silly crush, maybe not even that. She just used to think that he was a little bit handsome, and maybe she was still caught up on Lockheart whom she definitely used to crush on. She stopped herself as she realized that talking herself out of having a crush on Remus was the same as admitting to that the attraction was there. She pressed the pillow over her head and decided that she was only having these thoughts because of Ron and Padma and whatever little look they shared earlier that night. And she was too young for him, he would never fall for her. Then she drifted off.

Remus on the other hand couldn't sleep, he kept telling himself that he was too old for her, it didn't matter that the only reason Tonks had broken up with him was that he was destined for somebody else, but it couldn't be Hermione. “She doesn't know how old I am. She doesn't know that due to my condition I barely age. I have a soulmate, and it could be her, oh shut up now, even if it wasn't for all those things she wouldn't want you, you are a werewolf, an outcast” he whispered to himself.


	2. The battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why won’t Remus even look at Hermione, did she scare him last night? Hermione however does not have much time to reflect upon this as it is time for battle. Remus and Hermione are both fighting from Ravenclaw tower. Hermione has some trouble with a death eater, Lucius Malfoy. And will Harry be able to win over Voldemort?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Also, I hope that the whole story will be done soon, I am currently writing chapter 5 and I started the story like 2(?) days ago, so hopefully it will move on fast! And well, as promised it will be a slow-burn between Remus and Hermione but they will spend a lot more time together the next few chapters! Romance won't start for real, real until chapter 6, but trust me, it will be goood.

Hermione woke early the next morning, the pillow was still over her face. She felt like she hadn't slept at all, her night had been filled with dreams, terrible ones in which they lost the battle and everyone she ever cared for was gone. However there had been another dream as well, a more pleasant one, all she could remember from the dream was Remus' lips against hers. She started thinking, she must have picked up on something before she dropped divination… Well, she knew that dreams were either what you feared or what you desired or, in rare cases you can dream what your soulmate dreams. But no, most people don't have a soulmate, she told herself strictly, and she obviously couldn't walk up to Remus and ask about his dreams and even if she did he wouldn't tell her, right?

Hermione spent her entire day with Ron trying to comfort Harry who still wouldn't admit that he was scared, sometimes his hero complex really got on her nerves. Harry spent the day trying to go over the practically non existing plan of how he was supposed to kill Voldemort, die and get back to life. Hermione had desperately tried to find information on this magic, but there was none, she didn't dare tell this to Harry, she was heartbroken herself as far as she was concerned this would be the end of the boy who lived. She had tried speaking with Professor Dumbeldore during the wedding but, just like Harry had said, information was slim pickings. She had tried to talk to Remus as well but he wouldn't even catch her eye during lunch, she must have scared him with her touching last night.

As she, Mrs Weasely, Ginny and Bill were standing in the kitchen doing the dishes after dinner she saw something out the window, somebody had apperated to the burrow. 

It had been professor McGonnagall, the professor was now speaking in a hushed voice to Mr and Mrs Weasely in the hall. Hermione managed to overhear and understood that there had been battle at Hogwarts since this morning and that they couldn't hold them back any more, they needed the full order to get to Hogwarts, as well as Harry Potter. She and Ginny rushed up the stairs in order to tell Harry and Ron what was going on. Only moments later Harry was called to get down stairs but of course all five of them came tumbling down the stairs.

“Mr.Potter, I’m terribly sorry to be the one to inform you, but the time has come for the final battle, it's time to go” Professor McGonagall said in a recent full yet strong voice, McGonagall was completely ignoring Mrs.Weasley's failed attempts to get all of the children out of the room in order to keep them in the dark. 

“You ready?” Tonks said the question was of course directed to Harry but it caused all of them to step towards the door. 

This made Mrs Weasely go mad, she was arguing at the top of her lungs that they were children and they could not be forced to war. She hadn't even accepted that it was crucial for Harry to fight. 

After 5 whole minutes of screaming and arguing it was decided everyone who wanted to could go, except for Ginny then, there was no way that she was going, Ginny stormed off as the others left.

They had to apparate in order to get to Hogwarts, neither of Hermione, Ron, Harry or Padma was of age yet they had to use side-along apparition. Hermione was told to apperate alongside Remus, she nodded and gave Remus a small smile as he gripped hard around her arm, she blushed as his thumb moved over her arm in a soothing way. She looked up at him and he looked back, meeting her eye for the first time since last night.

“You know, Hermione if you don’t want to…” Remus began.  
“But I do.” Hermione answered firmly.  
“Good, just making sure” he said, he moved his free hand to her face, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“On the count of three” McGonagall started “one… two… thrEE... “

Hermione's head was throbbing and she couldn't really open her eyes. The only sensation she could feel was Remus’ hand still firmly grasping her arm.

They arrived just outside the great hall and everyone started to move around and Hermione noticed that Remus’ was still holding on tight to her arm, when he noticed that she looked he let go right away. She should probably thank him for taking her but the butterflies were still sworming in her stomach so she gave him a grateful smile.

They entered the hall, Hermione did not expect there to be people but, there were, most of the aurors, a few students and lots of ministry people she did not recognize. Professor McGonagall went up and stood in front of everyone together with Kingsley, they started to give out orders of where everyone would be most useful. They were supposed to use the 3 highest towers, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Astronomy-towers in order to keep watch, at least 7 people in each. And they would have 4 forces at the courtyard with 10 people in each. Harry was ordered to stay in the great hall with Dumbledore, and Hermione was ordered to go to the ravenclaw tower whit Remus among others. 

They started moving around, Hermione lost track of the others but Remus put his hand in hers and led her towards the battle front. A high, cold and emotionless voice echoed through the school, there was no mistaking who it was. 

“Give me Harry Potter, and you should go unharmed, Give me Harry Potter and I will not touch the school, Give me Harry Potter and I shall spare your lives. If not I will slaughter every last man woman and child who keeps me from getting to you, Harry Potter. If I haven't got The Boy by midnight I will begin.” 

Hermione shuttered and Remus held even tighter on her hand, when they arrived in the ravenclaw tower it was only 10 minutes until midnight. Flitwick was ordering people around, he told Hermione to get to the left side of the tower and he told Remus to get on the right side. Remus grasped her hand tight before pulling her into a hug. Under normal circumstances they did not hug, maybe Hermione thought he had feelt what she had felt the previous night. No she told herself, he is just an adult trying to comfort a scared child, because that is all I am to him. Hermione went to stand next to Semus Finigan. 

It was not long until the death eater found the ravenclaw tower. Hermione managed to win two one-on-one duels against death eaters but she didn't dare to cause any more harm than stunning spells. She fired an expelliarmus spell at another death eater and just as she got the wand, she was hit by a curse from behind. There was no mistaking what curse had been used, she fell to the ground shaking with pain, her vision went out completely. After what felt like hours but only was minutes the pain went away instead she was grabbed by the hair from behind and dragged into a classroom. She was still in shock as she was thrown in a corner of the room. There was no mistaking who the man was. The pale face, the long blond hair, it was Mr. Malfoy. 

“Well… well… Well, I didn't think that any mudblood would survive even 10 minuets, I have to say, I’m impressed. So now honey” he said grasping her face “Why don’t you tell me what that Potter is up to, he really wants to see all of his friends die, now isn’t it a pity that you, beautiful, will have to… die…?” he was smirking as he pronounced the last word. 

Hermione turned her face away from him, this was not very well received. He got down to her level, he grabbed her face once more, made her look into his eyes as he whispered the words;

“Crucio” 

Once more all went black from the pain, she was shaking violently. She couldn't see anything but she heard his schmuck voice as he whispered to her.

“You do realize, you pretty little mudblood, that Potter doesn't care about his friends, it’s a shame that Mr Potter isn’t around to save the day…”

It was hard to think with all the pain and his constant insults, she did the first thing that came to mind, she grabbed the wand that she got from the death eater that she disarmed and pointed it towards Mr Malfoy. He was obviously not prepared for this but was of course quick to disarm her. His disarming spell caused the cruciatus curse to break. He believed that it was her wand that he had goten and decided that it was safe to take a moment to examine her before uttering the curse again, however, as he was about to say the words Hermione managed to get the curse to back fier. However she did feel a little bad to leave him in that pain and decided to petrify him instead. She tried to open the door to peak out, but there was something blocking it on the other side. As she got the door open she released to her horror that it was the body of her fellow gryffindor, Semus, who just an hour ago had been standing right beside her. 

She realized that Remus was the only one still standing in the tower, he was single handed fighting three death eaters. She managed to stun two of them from behind and the third one alone was no match for Remus. Remus did not say a word, he just grabbed her and and started to run, when they were half way down the stairs the voice sounded once more.

“I have found Harry Potter, I therefore call my forces to retreat, you have all fought so bravely, but I do suggest you will appear in the great hall in order to see the final fight between your beloved Mr Potter and The dark Lord.” the voice hissed. 

Remus looked her up and down his looks were tentative.

“I… can't,” Hermione whispered without meeting his eye.

He crouched down, still looking at her he was holding her hands between his.

“Hermione” he started tentatively “I’m so sorry to put you through this, but you must, for Harry, okay?”

Hermione nodded and Remus took this as her approval and started walking again, and she had no choice but to follow.

Once more Hermione was surprised by how crowded the great hall was, there were no death eaters present but she did not have much time to reflect upon this as her eyes were immediately drawn to the center of the room. There he stood, tall before them and her heart sank as she realized who were laying in front of his feet. The boy who lived looked dead. Remus gripped her hand hard, if Harry was in fact dead then it was only a matter of time before everyone in the room would be as well. 

She gasped for breath as Harry's hand reached for the wand beside him. But Voldemort was not slow to react, and shot a ray of green light that collided with Harry's red one. Time stopped. 

But then, Bellatrix entered the scene, she casted a spell as well and as another ray of green light flashed across the room Voldemort lost his connection to the wand and whit an ear deafening sound his thin white body fell lying jerking for a full minute before it stopped. 

This was it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They speak to Professor Dumbledore about what happened in the battle, is Voldemort really gone, and if so, why is the ministry of magic still under Voldemorts spell?
> 
> Also Hermione literally, bumps in to Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it, and as usual, I am very happy to hear any comments about my work!

“I trust the five of you managed to get some sleep, correct?” Professor Dumbeldore asked Hermione, Harry, Ron, Padma and Ginny as they were all gathered in his office the next morning. 

“Yes” they mumeled. There sure were tensions in the room, none of them had processed the events of last night and it had only been a few hours since the body of the so-called dark Lord had stopped its jerking. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why the five of them were singled out to speak with the headmaster. There had been other students present the earlier night, of course none of the other students had spent the summer planning with Harry, but still, now that it was over weren't they all on the same page again?

She had never felt quite so informal sitting in the headmasters office, but right now, she couldn't care less, her body was aching, she was still in her PJ’s and she sat on the couch tilting her head on Padma's shoulder.

“So,” the headmaster spoke, “the reason that I wanted a quick word with you is that you ought to know, this isn't over.”

“But Professor!” Harry practically shouted as he got up from the couch Hermione could feel how his weight got off the couch. “his body, it was right there, if he isn’t dead then it was a serious mistake to bury him!” Harry continued.

A smile left over Dumbledore's face for a brief moment as he began to explain that he as well was convinced that Voldemort was dead, at least until 30 minutes ago.

“As you know Voldemort had strict control over the ministry of magic due to powerful magic” Dumbeldore declared “But I just now received information that there are still small parts of the ministry that still seems to be under his curse…”

“And they shouldn't be if he had been dead, completely dead, then all of his magic should be erased.” Hermione filled in. 

“That is correct Miss Granger, very good, so…” Dumbeldore went on to explain that in this phase they had reason to believe that a part of his soul, the same one that was attached to Harry now had attached itself to something else. 

“Well, Professor, as likely as that sounds” Ginny began with a roll of her eyes. “I still can’t see where that puts us,” she said, indicating herself, Hermione, Ron and Padama. 

Once more the old man with the silver beard allowed himself a smile as he leaned back in his chair. The portraits around the walls had given up the attempts to fake sleeping by now, and was listening to Dumbeldore just as early as the five teens were.

Dubeldore once more began to explain to them. The fragment of the soul could only attach itself to someone that either Harry or Voldemort cared deeply for. As Voldemort simply did not care for anyone but himself there was a risk that the fragment of the soul had attached itself to one of them. They looked around at each other, all terrified of one another.

“Not to worry…” Dumbeldore began

“Not to worry?!” It was Ron’s turn to jump up and scream “Voldemort could literally be possessing one of us and all you have to say is not to worry?” 

“There, there, let me explain,” Dumbeldore said with his groggy reassuring voice. “I can’t yet prove my theory, all I know is that a small piece of his soul still exists, really it does not matter if it would be attached to one of you it would be too small to do any harm to you.”

“But, then Professor, I still can't seem to understand why you called us here?” Padma asked with a small voice. 

Dumebeldore went on to explain how he was not concerned about their safety in that matter. However he was worried about the fact that 1, they would all be the center of attention for the daily prophet and 2, as the ministry was still partly under control by Voldemort they could surely expect laws and restrictions that would make it harder for Hogwarts. 

“Therefore” Professor Dumbeldore continued in a stern voice “I will not tolerate a toe, out of line from any of you, is that understood?” 

“Yes Sir” they all said at once, thrown off by the sudden strictness in his voice. 

“Good...good” He nodded as he eyed them all up and down. “So, off you go, I can’t have you here at Hogwarts, you are dismissed.” 

Just as Hermione made to stand up and follow her four friends out the door the stern voice of Dumbeldore continued. 

“Before you leave Miss Granger, a word?” she could tell this wasn't a question, she had never heard his voice quite so icey.

She turned around. 

“Yes sir?”

“As you very well understand Miss Granger, you are to be extra vigilant, the ministry has already all the reason to want you gone, not a toe out of line Miss Granger, understand?”

She nodded, she did not really dare to meet his stare, ofcourse she understood that she had to be extra careful, the ministry would sure have all the reason to get rid of the mudblood that was Harry Potter's best friend. But why was he telling her this? Then it dawned on her. 

“Is Umbridge coming back?” she asked resentfully. 

It was Dumbledore's turn to nod.

“Well in a way” he said, “maybe it won't be Umbridge per se but members of the ministry will be present at the school from time to time this will cause the teachers to be stricter, maybe especially with you.”

“Sir…” Hermione began.

“That will be all Miss Granger.” He interrupted her before she got a chance to question him.

Hermione gave him a icey look before leaving the office, as she did she could feel the eyes of all the portraits burning her back.

Hermione was thinking hard, if the ministry was still partly under Voldemort's control then it was understandable that Dumbeldore had to make sure that there was no attention pointed to Hogwarts. And while it was true that Hermione had landed herself in quite many unexpected adventures during her years, she was no worse then Harry or Ron. So why had Dumbeldore singled her out? Well of course she did have that tendency to question teachers and maybe that wasn't wise considering the circumstances. And not to mention, she was muggleborn, and one of the fwe left at Hogwarts, most muggle parents had taken their children out of school once the war began. And that was ofcourse a fully normal reaction. So she continued her thoughts, her actions did indeed affect the ministry's view on muggle borns.

Once she reached the end of the stairs she was so lost in her own thoughts that she walked right into a tall figure and made him drop the mountain of papers he had in his arms. 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry” she crouched down and started picking up papers from the floor.

“It’s quite alright Hermione” it was at the sound of her name she realized who the tall man that she walked right into actually was.

“Remus!” she cried out and flung her arms around his neck causing the pair to drop all of the papers once more.

“You are alright” she mumbled with her face leaning on his shoulder. 

“Yes, yes” he assured her while lightly pushing her away to look at her.

“After the final fight, I didn't… I thought…” she began as she once more started to pick up the papers from the floor. Remus watched her as she did. Remus got up and reached out his hand to help Hremione up as well.

“But I’m here now, everything is alright, I promise. I have to go have a word with Albus, but I believe that I will see you at Grimmauld place, later, okay?” he said slowly letting go of her hand and continued up the stairs to Dumbeldors ofice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, chapter four! 
> 
> Remus, gets called in to Dumbledores office, and once more gats offered the post as DADA teacher at Hogwarts, however he is conflicted for a while, he doesn't know if he should take the job or not. Remus admits to himself that he likes Hermione and with that comes to the conclusion that being her teacher is a bad idé. However as he over hears and misapprehends a conversation between Hermione, Ginny and Padma he changes his mind. 
> 
> How is he supposed to go from being a friend of the five to being their teacher?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a Remus POV, well I felt like I needed a whole chapter from his point of view however there will be more Remus POV's but they won't be whole chapters but baked in the "normal" POV, but I hope (and think) that it will be clear who's POV it is and so on, if not, feel free to tell me!

Remus POV:

Remus watched as Hermione hurried off to get back to Grimuld place and the others. After he met her in the bathroom that night he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He hadn't noticed when she grew up, he hadn’t noticed when she turned into a young woman. Ever since that night all he wanted was to be near her, talk to her, hug her, kiss her, touch her.

No. He could not allow himself to think of Hermione in this way. After the last battle Remus became a werewolf as he was attacked by Fenrir Greyback. There are two types of werewolves. The ones who are born werewolves, these are typically more aggressive even when it's not full moon, and more importantly they are practically immortal, but immortality comes with a price, they are incapable of love. Remus on the other hand belonged to the second type. The once who becomes werewolves, they are not aggressive unless it's full moon, they are not immortal but they age slower, that's why Remus for example who is really almost 40 looks 30. And maybe most importantly, when it comes to love, he has a soulmate, when Tonks found this out she left him. No wonder in fact, but most people don't find their soulmate, the soulmate might not even exist now, he or she might be dead or not have been born yet. But it didn’t matter what Remus said to, she left. 

He was interrupted in his thoughts when he realized he stood outside of the headmaster's door. He was nervous to knock. He could not help but to think back to his time at Hogwarts, when Dumbeldore had called him to his office at least once a week, him, James, Sirius and Peter really did get into trouble quite a lot… And Professor Dumbeldore used to think that Remus was the innocent one, while it was in fact him that was the cause of the most trouble. Maybe that was why he felt connected to Hermione, that was indeed a simularite, Hermione, Harry and Ron got in trouble as well, but Hermione was viewed as the “good one”. Just like Remus, they were indeed alike. 

“Oh, you have got to stop thinking about her, she doesn't want anything to do with you, you are older than her, and after this meeting you might even be her teacher. Deep breaths.” He whispered to himself before lifting his fist to knock at the door.   
“Ah, Remus” Dumbledore exclaimed as Remus entered the door. Dumbledore nodded towards a chair in front of the large elm desk. Remus looked around the room, it seemed larger and brighter than usual, of course this was the first time he was in here without being in trouble. 

“So, Remus, I believe you are aware of the reason that I called you here today?” before Remus got a chance to answer, Dumbledore continued “Well, I will need a new defense against the dark arts teacher, and I believe you are well qualified for that post.”

Remus nodded it was indeed what he had expected but now that Dumbledore actually said the words out loud he realized that he did not actually know what his answer would be.

“Well, as much as I appreciate your confidence, I can not help but wonder why me, I… well, I don’t mean to shoot myself in the foot, but it did not exactly end brilliantly last time I had the post…” 

To Remus’ surprise Dumbeldore just nodded with a thin smile covering his lips. This made Remus feel somewhat more secure, he dragged his hand through his dark blonde hair. 

“So, the job is yours if you want it Remus” Dumbeldore said plainly.

Of Course this led Remus’ thoughts to Hermione once more, there was an internal battle going on within him. On one side saying that there was no way she wanted him anyway and the other side said that if she is your soulmate, if you become her teacher you would eliminate all chances of any relationship. 

“I believe I know what is stopping you from taking the job” Dumbledore began, Remus froze in his seat “ I know it is not exactly normal for Hogwarts to have such a young teacher but, the fact remains, and do forgive me for being so plain. You are a werewolf, your body might be only 30 but it is not like you stopped developing as a human being, you really are older.” 

Dumbledore's words made Remus think of James, Harry’s father, Remus had not been afraid to tell James nor Sirius about becoming a werewolf, he knew that they would stand by him. However he did not expect the reaction they had either. Both of them broke out laughing and the laugh soon became the song “forever young”. He still smiled at the mere memory. 

“So, Remus, please think about the offer, we would love to have you back. Although I have to be honest with you, the premises under which you would be teaching would be different. As you know parts of the ministry are still under Voldemort’s control in a way. Therefore we will have to take extra notice to keep everything and everyone in line.”

Remus nodded, of course he understood that Dumbledore did not wish to give the ministry any reason to interfere in Hogwarts. But to tell him this here, he simply could not make out why.

“Yes, yes of course I understand” Remus did not know if this was a good response or not. He could not make out if Dumbledore was expecting his reaction to be something else. 

“Remus, you will have to excuse me, I have a meeting to attend, but please, keep my offer in mind, you have three days.” Dumbledore said as he rose out of his chair and started walking towards the door. “Oh, and also, the students could really use a role model like you in times like this, the papers are right here if you would like to sign.” Dumbledore said with a small wink before closing the door and leaving a bewildered Remus to his thoughts.

The battle inside him was still going on, what was he supposed to do. He sat in the chair for what felt like hours trying to make up his mind. Then he rose out of the chair, he could not take this job, it was impossible for him to be able to concentrate all day with Hermione around the castle. Maybe it was due to the werewolf, maybe not but he could always feel her presence, and it was always equally hard to restrain himself from lifting her off the floor to kiss her.

As he started to walk down the stairs his mind was made up, he could not teach here. He set off in order to send Dumbledore an owl straight away. But on his way there he heard a noise, he reacted as he thought the castle should be empty by now. But as he looked around the corner he saw that it was nothing but three girls giggling. It was Hermione, Padma and Ginny. 

“Really, you think he is cute Hermione, I mean he is really nice and a close friend but, cute I don’t know?” Padma said in disbelief.

“Don’t be too hard, I can see it too, but honestly Mione, I really think he likes you!” Ginny whispered.

“Oh, come on no he really doesn't!” Hermione half screamed.

Remus realized that he was listening to the three girls but he could not stop himself, he felt worse then he should at the knowledge that Hermione liked somebody else. He shook the feeling of and decided to walk right past them.  
“Hey! Remus?” Ginny said happily as she saw him stoll by.

“What are you girls still doing here?” he asked the question sounded a lot harsher than it was intended to, he took a deep breath he could not seriously be angry about the fact that Hermione had eyes for someone.

“We should ask you the same question” Hermione shot back, quick to talk back as always. 

“Well I was just…” Remus began, but changed his mind mid-sentence, if he could not have her then the least he could to was to be present to make sure she or anybody else for that matter would be in danger. 

“Yes?” Ginny asked, encouraging.

“Oh, I was just signing some papers” Remus finished, he was surprised by himself.

“Now, back to you, you should not be here still.”

“Actually, we were just about to leave, dad is just checking the flu network,” Ginny explained.

“Naturally, naturally,” Remus mumbeld “Now if you girls excuse me, I will have to go.”

Hermione stood up, she looked as if she was about to hug him but then changed her mind.

“See you around Remus!” she said instead.

“You bet,” Remus said with a small laugh.

She nodded with a smile, he was pleased when he realized that she was still looking after him when he turned his head, he smiled at her. Her smile really was so pure, so beautiful, he wanted to kiss those lips. 

He allowed himself to finish the thought. But as soon as he reached for the quill and began to write his name on the papers he had to stop, he was now officially her teacher. 

The girl that he just mentally kissed over and over was now his student.

“Smart move Moony” he muttered to himself as he left the office.


	5. Term is postponed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Remus bond but Remus still haven't told anyone that he took the job as DADA teacher, where dose that put his and Hermiones relationship? Remus feels the need to distance himself from the five in order to be professional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ho, here we go:  
> chapter 5, hope you like it, as I have said, it will be a slow burn, but in both this and especially in the next chapter they really build   
> their relationship. Anyways, the parts when they get to Hogwarts will be the most interesting I hope, it will be one part forbidden romance and one part drama (finding out why Harry's scar still hurts etc) so I'm really looking forward to those parts and I hope you do as well! I'm currently writing chapter 7!!
> 
> And as always, feedback is very welcome!

Hermione was sitting in the kitchen at grimmauld place. It was early in the morning but ever since the final battle she had had trouble sleeping so she had decided to sit in the kitchen and read instead , everyone else was still asleep. She was so deeply involved in her book that the sound of Mrs.Blacks screams in the hallway made her jump. 

“Lumos” she mumbled as she dragged her wand and started walking towards the hallway. The screams of Mrs. Black had ended. She pointed her wand to the floor, she did not want to reveal herself to the possible intruder. As she came to the dimly lit hallway she could make out the silhouette of a man. She pointed her wand towards him. And there in the light of her wand he stood, tall and proud, Remus. She pressed her lips against each other, why was it that every time she saw him he became more and more handsome. She had told Ginny and Padma the other day when they were still at Hogwarts, and just as she did he had walked by, the girls had not stopped laughing since. However now that his figure was standing in front of her she could not help but to feel attracted to him. The dark blonde hair just the right amount of messy, the high cheekbones, the green eyes and the scars on his face that witnessed his braveness. She took a trembling breath that made him notice her presence.

“Hermione?” he said in confusion but with a big grin on his face. “What are you doing up so early?” 

She took a moment and allowed herself to look at him, the way he was looking at her, the way frowned in a consoling way as he looked back at her. The muscular arms, she wanted him to wrap the around her and hold her tight. Oh god, she was biting her lip. As she bet his look again she thought to herself to see that intrigued look flash across his face, the same look as in the bathroom that night. She tried to tell herself to stop, that he only thought of her like a child, but there was that look again, what if there was just a tiny possibility that he felt what she felt. No.

“Hermione?” he asked she was woken from her daydream and realized that she had not answered his question. 

“Oh..eerrm… sorry, I couldn’t sleep so i decided to read in the kitchen instead.” She flushed. 

Remus nodded with a warm smile.

“Everyone else is still asleep I suppose?” he asked.

“Well, em, yes, sorry…” Hermione answered. 

“It’s not your fault now is it? Remus said with a chuckle. “Well” he continued “I suppose I’ll just leave a note and I’ll be on my way.” determinedly.

“Emm, actually I was just about to make some breakfast, if you would like you are more than welcome to stay and wait!”she took a shot. She spat out the words in such an eagerness that she was not quite sure that the words were in the right order. 

“Sorry, Hermione, I’ll have to be off, so I will have to stick with that note, sorry.” Remus said rapidly.

She cursed at herself, why did she do that? Of Course he would not want to stay here alone with her, he found her dull and unattractive she told herself. If she only knew that the only reason that Remus turned her offer down was that he would not be able to control himself if it was only the two of them, it was too close to the full moon.

“Ofcourse, ofcourse, I understand, you're a busy man,” she said with a half chuckle in an attempt to lighten the mood. “May I ask what it is about?” she asked Remus.

“Well, I suppose there is no harm in telling you… it’s just that, as I’m sure you expected, the beginning of term will have to be postponed about a week due to the rebuilding of hogwarts.”

Hermione nodded as an answer, he was right she did expect it, but that did not make her any less sad about it, she really did look forward to getting back. Remus took out a quill and scribbled down a quick message. 

“Make sure, everyone gets the news, okay?” he said before he went out the door without another look at her. 

She nodded even though he was already gone. 

When she told Harry and Ron about the term being postponed over breakfast it was met with cheers. She rolled her eyes at them. 

The next few days the five of them spent hanging out in the drawing room, Harry and Hermione sat in an armchair together and so did Ron and Padma as Ginny was lying stretched out over the sofa. After this morning Hermione had more and more accepted her crush at Remus, and therefore did not care about Ron’s arms wrapped around Padma. But she did wish that it was her and Remus instead… 

“So, Harry, have you feelt anything in your scar since, that day?” Padma asked

Harry seemed to take a moment to think of this, he lifted his hand and traced the scar with his index finger as if that would give him the answer. Then he lightly shook his head.

“No, not really” Harry answered. 

“But that's great, isn’t it?” Ginny said beaming.

Harry took a deep breath as if thinking of how he would frase what he was about to say. 

“Well, yes of course it is good that it’s not hurting or twitching but Dumbledore said that if he was correct it would hurt.” Harry said.

“Correct about what?” Padma asked eagerly.

“Exactly, that is what I don’t know, he said that he would tell me when it started to hurt again, but honestly the scar feels… weird… Is it that I don’t know what it feels like to have a normal forehead or is it something else?” Harry finished with a laugh but there was an undertone of concern in his voice as well.

“Maybe you can ask Remus?” Hermione said. 

“Ask Remus what?” a voice came from the doorway. 

“Remus!” Ginny rose from the couch to make room for the newcomer who sat down.

“Oh, nothing really, I already wrote about it in my letters” harry responden “of course it is nice to see you, but what are you doing back here so soon?”

Remus nodded and beamed as he looked around at the five friends, Remus had spent a lot of time with this group during the summer, he practically felt like one of them, and now he would become their teacher… His eyes stuck to Hermione.

“Well, Molly told me that a certain someone turns 18 tomorrow, and I could not miss that now could I?”

Hermione beamed back at him but as soon as their eyes met she blushed terribly, and this did not go unnoticed by Ginny who rolled her eyes at Hermione. 

They continued talking and laughing for a while. Hermione realized how much she had missed Remus staying with them. Even if it wasn’t for that she had a crush on him, he really felt like a close friend.

“Ron, Ginny, can you please come down stairs to set the table for dinner?” Mrs. Weasley called from off after about an hour. 

“Coming Mum!” Ginny responded.

Both Ginny, Ron and Padam got up from their seats.

“I’ll come help too,” Padma said quickly with a wink at Hermione.

Both Hermione and Remus were quick to ask if they should help as well. But Ginny stated that three people was more than enough and left the room with a wink towards Hermione. 

“So, how do you feel about going back to hogwarts, I mean, I heard Harry and Ron talking about dropping out, have you thought about it?”

“No, I am pretty set on finishing school and honestly, I think that Harry and Ron are as well. The one thing that I am worried about is the ministry interfering at Hogwarts, Dumbeldore spoke to me about it, and it seemed like I ought to be extra careful, he did not specify who though…”

Remus nodded consolingly.

“What about you, do you have any idéa where you will be off to next?” Hermione asked as she got up in order to sit next to him on the couch. 

Remus really was about to tell her but as she leaned her head on his shoulder he decided not to, if he told her now she would lift her head and he wanted to stay like this forever. He put his arm around her. 

“I… don't really know yet, anyhow, have you heard anything about your parents, you sent them to australia after you obliviated them right?” Remus realized that he in his hurry to change the subject had phrased the question in a very insensitive way.

He could feel her head as she nodded and wrapped his arm tighter around her.

Hermione couldn't help but to feel a little sorry for Remus, did he not have anywhere to go, should she do anything about it? She could feel his arm wrap tighter around her body.

Maybe Ginny wasn’t wrong after all, maybe he did like her? She lifted her head from his shoulder, looked at him, lifted her hand to his face, traced the scars with her tumb, leaning towards him…

But just as he was about to lean in he looked the other way.

“So, do you expect there will be much to do in school this last year?” Remus asked instead while getting up from the couch. One part of him cursed over that he didn’t kiss her and the other part, the rational part praised him. That part of him knew that once her lips touched his he would not be able to control himself, he was already sure there were physical signs of how much he wanted to take her right here right now.

Hermione nodded without looking up at him.


	6. Hermione's 18th birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Hermione's birthday, however she is not very happy and misses her parents a lot, but Remus is there to comfort her. They talk and get to know eachother more and more and even though Remus has sworn to keep his distance from her the night ends whit a kiss between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Okay, so the romance is finally starting between Hermione and Remus, but it will still be a slow-burn, but I hope you like it!

Hermione was woken early the next morning by the awful singing performed by the Weasley-twins. She sat up in bed, Ron and Harry were both sitting at the foot of the bed with a bunch of gifts. Ginny and Padma were standing beside the bed the opposite side of from the twins carrying a tray with breakfast. She looked around the room once more, no Remus… She had not gotten a moment to speak to him yesterday, Hermione feared that it had been rather obvious that she tried to kiss him and wanted to explain herself, but she had not gotten another moment alone with him. 

“Happy birthday Hermione, 18 now, huh, muggel-world of age, how does it feel?” George said triumphantly at his knowledge of the muggle-world. 

“Welcome to the dark side.” Fred added with a wink.

Hermione shook her head with laughter, she had not been aware that the twins would come back, it was a pleasant surprise.

“Happy birthday Hermione!” Harry said and leaned forward to give her a hug. 

“Come on already and open the gifts!!” Padma exclaimed.

Hermione got a gray cosy sweatshirt from Ginny and Padma, a new telescope for astronomy from Harry and Ron and a set of books from Fred and Gorge. 

After lunch, Mrs. Weasley started to order everyone around in order to tidy up for the party in the evening. It hadn’t mattered how much Hermione had protested, Mrs. Weasley had insisted on throwing her a birthday party, she claimed that it would do them all good and take their minds off what was happening at the ministry. Hermione actually dreaded the party, this was not the way she had thought of her 18th birthday, of course she was happy to spend the day with friends but she missed her parents terribly whilst she knew that they were blissfully unaware of her existence. Mrs. Weasely had invited the entire order and lots of friends, halfo of the people invited Hermione had only met a few times. However much she appreciated Mrs. Weaselys attempts to give her an amazing birthday she had in all honesty rather just spent the night watching a movie. 

“Hermione, Remus, could you two pleas head to the drawing room and set the table, all the guests will arrive in only five houers!” Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she hurried around the kitchen waving her wand at all the food.

Remus had not met Hermione's gaze all day but now when he looked up at her it was with an amused smile over Mrs. Weasley’s comment. 

“We're on it!” he said at once and started walking out of the kitchen and into the drawing room, Hermione stayed behind for a second and admired his impressive figure before she followed. 

As Hermione joined him in the drawing room a moment later he met her with a warm smile. Yesterday, they had shared that moment on the couch, he could not allow himself to be so unprofessional again. Yes, she, in fact all of them, were his friends but once at Hogwarts he would have to take a step back from that, he could not exactly hug them and talk to them everytime they would come across each other at school. From now on he was just their cool professor, he shook his head at how lame that sounded. But no, for real, of course he could have a friendly bond with all of them outside of class but whatever kind of moment he and Hermione had shared yesterday was over the line. From now on he had to show her that he was only a friend, maybe not even that, an acquaintance, yes, that was it. He would have to distance himself from all of them, that way they might not take it as hard when they realize who theri new DADA profesor is. 

“So, what have you gotten so far today?” Remus asked her stiffly, that was an appropriate question right, something that a teacher would ask his student? Remus got lost in his thoughts and barely listened to her answer, he just nodded along. Remus had gotten her two books that he thought she might like, well that was not entirely true, he had gotten her a necklace as well, but in the spirit of distancing himself the books were a perfectly impersonal and profesional gift. 

Hermione blew out the candles on the cake, she wished for the man sitting across the table from her. The handsome man had been acting rather strange during the day, like he hadn’t spent the entire summer hanging out with her and the others. She shook her head and returned to the conversation with Harry and Ron, however she couldn't help but cast an eye every now and then to the other side of the tabel. But Remus seemed deep in conversation with his tabel partners all night. As the night went on both the music and the people got louder, Hermione decided that no one would notice so she snuck off to the kitchens for some peace and quiet. 

She sat on the kitchen counter looking out the window. The day had been great, but hectic, she felt tired not to mention how much she missed her parents, she could hear the muffled voices from the other room and then the tears came. She simply could not stop them, she should be happy, that they were all alive and well, but everything had been bottled up for too long she could feel the tears burning her cheeks. Tonight was extra hard, everything that she hadn’t been able to show seemed to rise to the top. She didn't quite know why, just the fact that she was now an adult, she didn’t have anyone to care for her, especially since her parents were unaware of her excistans, and also, Ron and Padma and Harry and Ginny had grown a lot closer, and who did she have, noone. Not to mention she was a tiny bit drunk as well. The tears were streaming quitely and rapidly down her face. 

“Hermione?” It was Remus, ofcourse it was, and ofcourse he had to look just as handsome even after some fire whiskey. That was more than what you could say about Hermione, “I must look like a wreck” she thought to herself before looking up at him. 

“Yea?” She answered him while drying the tears with her sleeve.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he approached her.

“Yes, why wouldn't I be?” she said with a small smile, she knew too well that it would not fool him. 

“Well you don’t exactly seem to be” he mumbled as he lifted his hand to her face and dried a tear of her cheek. He was standing close to her now, she was still sitting up on the kitchen counter,her legs were slightly spread and Remus had placed himself in between them looking right at her. She pressed her lips together. 

“It’s nothing, it’s silly in fact” his look urged her to continue “I guess I just miss my parents, I always imagined them being there, now, I’m an adult, so I have no one.” the words tumbled out of her mouth but it was a weight of her shoulders to be able to put words on her feelings. 

“I know how you feel. During the last war, when I got, you know, I… errm… was bitten.” he seemed to be ashamed to speak the words out loud, even though he was aware that she had known since she was in her third year. “Well, my parents, they disowned me and broke all contact with me, I haven’t seen them since that day.”

Remus knew this was a dangerous thing to tell Hermione with this piece of information she could find out what kind of werewolf he really was, although the differences between the two kinds are unknown by most. 

“Oh, that is just horrible, how old were you, you can’t have been more than like 10?” to Remus’ relife it seemed that Hermione could not figure out that he had barely aged since the last war. Remus indeed hatet to lie, especially to Hermione but it was necessary. 

“Yea, well I got by just fine on my own I had my friends Jame… I mean, It was hard.” He had almost for the second time this evening told her his biggest secret if he had told her about James and Sirius she would have to be pretty dumb not to make the conection and that was one of the things Hermione Granger wasn’t. He really had let his guard down tonight, rather stupis of him since he was supposed to stay away from her, “must be the fire whisky” he thought to himself.

Now it was Hermione’s turn to cup his face with her hand. He leaned towards her looking down at her.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I have another gift for you…” Remus whispered, the necklace was perfect for her, maybe this was the last time they would be able to speak like this, it may be inappropriate but he wanted her to have it. He slid up the small box from the inner pocket of his blazer. 

“No, Remus, you really didn’t have to.” Hermione stated. 

“But I wanted to.” Remus said he opened the box and looked down at the silver necklace with the small purple stone, he removed it from the box and leaned to put it around her neck. As he fastened the clip in the back and started to pull away he caught her eye.

Remus could not control himself anymore, maybe it was the fire whiskey, maybe it was her beauty, but he pressed himself against hers.

Before Hermione knew it his lips were pressed against hers. At first the kiss was really intense, it was the “I gotta have you now- kind of kiss” but then they just sunk into it, like a soft brush against her lips. Remus' hands started out by her waist as she was sitting on the counter but then they slid up and were in her hair. And then there they were, just in the moment. Remus pushed his body against her, and she could feel on his body how much he needed this. When Remus noticed the physical signs he was showing he pulled away. Still breathing heavily and his hands still around her waist. He leaned his forehead against her forehead.

“Sorry…” he breathed, “I have to get to bed, sorry” Remus mumbled.

And that once more left Hermione in the kitchen, she was still blushing, her hand traveled across her chest until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the small purple stone in the necklace between her thumb and index finger and looked down at it with a smile. Had Remus just kissed her? She tilted her head slightly backwards and laughed, she had gone from crying to laughing with a kiss, that was the greatest feeling. He actually liked her.


	7. Last day before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four letters arrive, all whit different information. 
> 
> Remus can't keep his eyes of Hermione, and he knows it is inappropriate, he will be her teacher in a matter of hours now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven, I hope you like it, feedback is very welcome!
> 
> Also, I spent like an hour to find the perfect font for the letters and now when i transferred the text on to here I noticed that it changes so that a bummer, but whatever, the meaning it the same!!

The day after the birthday celebrations 4 letters arrive at grimmauld place.

Dear Remus,

I am truly so glad to hear that you decided to take the post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at Hogwarts. However I do feel the need to inform you that there will be a couple of additions to the rules at Hogwarts. Not to worry, the rules are not by the ministry but by myself in order to keep the ministry from interfering in Hogwarts for as long as possible. I write to you about this as I know you were the, as the student would put it, the “nicest” teacher at Hogwarts last time you were a professor here. However the changes are minor, follow the lead of what Professor Mcgonagall have done even without the new restrictions and you should be just fine. 

Nonetheless, I do have another reason for writing to you. I am aware that you have spent the summer with a few of the Hogwarts students, this is of course not against any school rules. However, out of plain curiosity I wonder how you are planning to maintain a professional and friendly relationship with them? 

As I seem to understand Miss Hermione Granger is one of these students. As you may be aware, she is one of the few muggle-borns left at the school this term as most non-magic parents pulled their students from school as the war began. Miss Granger should therefore be kept under extra supervision, this information will be available for all teachers at the beginning of term but as you know her privately I wanted to let you know.

Welcome onboard Professor Lupin, we are delighted to have you be a part of the staff.

Yours sincerely,  
Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore, Order Of Merlin First Class.

Remus read the letter over and over. Dumbledore could not have known about the kiss he and Hermione shared last night? However it did seem like an oddly specific letter to write. On the other hand Dumbledore was a peculiar man.

Dear Harry,

As I understand things your scar has been hurting again, correct? However I do not wish to discuss the matter any further in this letter. I therefore wish for you to appear, first after the sorting ceremony, in my office to discuss this further.

On another note, I urge you to bring your cloak, things at Hogwarts might not be the same this term…

Best regards  
Albus Dumbledore

Harry lifted his hand to his forehead, Dumbledore was right, it had been hurting now but how did Dumbledore have that information. He did not know. 

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for Head girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your school record shows not only outstanding work but that amount of loyalty, creativity and wit that Hogwarts needs.  
We are certain that you will continue to keep up your good work and take your new responsibilities seriously. The head girl badge is in the envelope.  
Congratulations!

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hermione reached down the envelope to find the head girl badge but instead found another letter.

Hermione,  
Once more, congratulations on being head girl. However I will have to inform you that it was a harder decision than usual for myself and Albus. Of Course neither one of us could care less about blood status, but you will have to understand that the ministry still seems to do… To the point, we both think that you as head girl are an excellent choice however there will be more pressure on you, both as a muggleborn, a head girl and science you now are of age in both worlds to behave. We both have faith in you Hermione, please see me after the sorting ceremony in order to go over your responsibilities as head girl further.  
Best Regards  
Minerva McGonagall

This letter was more informal, both in choice of words and in the handwriting. The happiness that she had felt over becoming head girl had disappeared when she read the second letter. Would life at Hogwarts really be so hard from now on? Well, she would have to think twice from now on but on the other hand she wasn’t one to stand by, she was one to act. Maybe she wasn’t such an excellent choice of head girl after all, Hermione sure had a rebell inside her as well that might just show at an inappropriate time.

Dear Mr Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for Head boy at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your school record shows not only outstanding work but that amount of loyalty, creativity and wit that Hogwarts needs.  
We are certain that you will continue to keep up your good work and take your new responsibilities seriously. The head boy badge is in the envelope.  
Congratulations!

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Ron walked around showing off his head-boy badge all day while Mrs. Weasley was already stressed out for tomorrow's departure to Hogwarts. 

That night around the dinner table Hermione only had eyes for one person. But the only time Remus actually caught her eye she blushed so heavily that she had to look away. She noticed him glancing up at her a few times during dinner, the small looks caused her to dig her fingernails into her upper thigh and bite her lip. She wondered if anyone noticed this.

After dinner she went into the kitchen to make some tea for herself. she was facing the window and did not notice the man that approached her from behind. She felt a firm hand on her waist twirling her around. There he was. Staring with hunger into her eyes. 

“I noticed your gaze during dinner…” He mumbled in her ear, his breath against her neck caused her to shiver slightly. 

He leaned in and kissed her, a hungry kiss as if he was saying goodbye forever. He pulled away after a short time.

“Not a word” Remus said firmy as he cursed at himself, how could he? This was not fair to her, he was a lot older than her, in fact he was even older than her than she thought… Was he taking advantage of her? In only a day he would be her teacher, he had promised himself, and Dumbledore to keep a professional relationship with Hermione and the others. What had just happened was far from profesional... 

Hermione watched as Remus said his goodbyes to everyone before walking out the door. Hermione started thinking of the two kisses that had taken place between her and Remus. He was like 30 years old she was just 18… And not to mention how weird he had acted during the days barely talking to her, or her friends for that matter and if he were forced to speak to them he was stiff and impersonal about it, quite unlike him. Of Course Remus had that tendency to like herself be a bit awkward in certain situations, but he had no reason to feel awkward around them, now had he? And not to mention the contrast between his behaviours he had seemed like he regretted the kisses right after they happened but right before it had seemed like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

“Soooo?” Ginny asked while they were in the bathroom brushing their teeth that night.

“So, what?” Hermione asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes in a very non-discreet way. 

“So, why couldn’t Remus and you take your eyes off each other during dinner?” Ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yea, don’t think we didn’t notice!” Padma added.

Hermione blushed even harder and looked to the ground before she started to tell them, she tried not to tell them too much, she did not exactly tell them about the kisses but she did however tell them about the intimacy. 

“But then, on the other hand” she continued “Remus has been acting kind of distant towards all of us during the last week or so, what does that mean, I really don’t know where I have this man…” Hermione finished now blushing heavily. 

“Trust me, he likes you!” Ginny said.

They were back in the bedroom and making the last preparations for tomorrow's departure. They got in bed by eleven and Ginny turned out the light saying goodnight. Hermione laid in her bed thinking about Remus, of course. After about ten minutes of meaningless arguing back and forth in her head she turned on the light again. She could hear Ginny and Padma complain but did not pay any attention to it.

“But, let’s say that Remus, hypothetically, liked me back, what would I even do, he is like more than 10 years older than me and who knows when I am going to see him next time?” she spat out without pausing.

“Well, Hermione, I really, really want to sleep so I’m gonna make this quick. He does like you, he does care for you, and if I know Remus correctly, then he will find a way to be close to you, whatever it takes, okay?” Ginny said, the words were consoling but her tone was not, she was clearly annoyed at being woken up. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure… He said he was going away, he didn’t even tell me where to?” Hermione said sadly. 

“Ginny is right you know, but now Hermione, we really need to sleep, so please just try to sleep and we have all day tomorrow to talk about this okay?” Padma said.

“Yes, of course, sorry, Good night, love you.” Hermione whispered and turned off the light.

“Finally…” She heard Ginny mumble in the dark.

Soon enough Hermione drifted off as well. She had another dream tonight, she dreamed about wolves, herself and Remus, the same dreams over and over all night…


	8. Back at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is back at Hogwarts and Hermione and Ron who are new head boy and girl get instructions from Professor McGonagall about what they will do as head boy and girl. When they are in the teachers room Hermione meets Remus and realizes that he will be the new DADA teacher... 
> 
> Harry has a meeting whit Dumbledore and gets more information about his scar and what is happening to Voldermort...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is chapter 8, I haven't got much to say about it really, I will keep posting about once a day until I'm done whit the story and the chapters will continue to be 1500-2000 words so I hope you enjoy it.

“Oh god, the sorting ceremony is always such a bore!!” Ginny complained loudly as they left the great hall after the ceremony. Dumbledore's speech this year had been short and strict. He had talked about the weight of responsibility and what we owe to each other. This speech was really the least fun yet… 

“Well, Hermione and I have an appointment to see Professor McGonagall, so we will have to be off” Ron said importantly and Hermione nodded.

“And I have to go meet Professor Dumbledore” Harry said triumphing over Ron’s statement.

Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Padma by the hand dragging her to the common room.

“See you later,” Padma called.

“And remember to tell us everything, we’ll wait up!” Ginny shouted as she and Padma turned the corner. 

Hermione and Ron reached Professor McGonagall's office and knocked firmly at the door. The door swung open straight away and releveled Professor McGonagall. 

“Granger, Weasely, finally, let’s go to the teachers lounge and go over your further responsibilities.” Professor McGonagall said and urged them in the other direction towards the teachers lounge. 

When they stepped into the teachers lounge and found it almost deserted apart from Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. 

“Filius, Pomona” McGonagall greeted with a nod then she turned her attention back to Ron and Hermione “May I just say how very proud I am that tow Gryffindors have been appointed head boy and girl this year” She said unnecessarily loud with a small glance towards the other two professors.

“So” McGonagall continued and indicated for Hermione and Ron to take a seat on the couch. “As you know your new mision is a very important one to take with utmost seriousness. It is your duty to the school to make sure that every student is feeling welcome at the school. This you will do by having responsibilities for the Prefects in the year below you, you are head of all prefects and you are to make sure that they will do their job well. As well, you are in charge of the communication between students and teachers. However with the new rules that might be slightly different, you can not, in your position question the rules as you are as of now a delegate for Hogwarts and will have to show a united front, understood?”

“Yes, Professor.” Hermione said and Ron nodded.

“I would like a few words with each of you in private and you will have to sign a few papers, Miss Granger, come along.” McGonagall said as she got up and walked towards the office in the back, and Hermione followed. 

“Take a seat,” McGonagall said as they entered the office. “so, how do you feel about being appointed head girl?” McGonagall asked, the question took Hermione by surprise, it was not the sort of questions she had expected. 

“Yes, well of course it is a great honor yet a great responsibility as well.” Hermione said seriously. 

“Of course you are very qualified to be head girl, but during the circumstances this year Dumbledore had another reason for selecting you to be head girl in addition to your high marks and good reputation.” McGonagall said while stirring a cup of tea with her wand. 

“Okay, and that would be?” Hermione said in the small pause that it took for McGonagll to add sugar to her tea. 

“You are aware of and in good contact with The Order Of The Phoenix. That means you can be trusted with information regarding the relations between the ministry and Hogwarts. That is the reason you will have to sign a professional secrecy-document. It is fairly straightforward and really nothing that you aren’t doing already.” McGonagall said briskly and passed two papers and a quill over the desk to Hermione. 

Hermione read it through, Professor McGonagall was correct, it was nothing that she did not already do. Anyhow she made to read it through both one and two times before lifting har quill and signing the papers. McGonagall nodded approvingly as Hermione passed the papers back to her.

“And, one more thing before you leave Miss Granger, rules might be different, and stricter this year. And you have been known to get in trouble every now and then, however, I urge you to be careful this year, set a good example.” Professor McGonagall said.

“Professor, not to sound disrespectful, but this is the third time I have been told something like this, is there anything that I don’t know of?” Hermione asked as she realized it had probably been a stupid question. 

“You will see, probably it won't be that bad, me and Albus are just trying to prepare for the worst case scenario, you can go out and wait, please tell Mr Weasley to come in on your way out.” Professor McGonagall said with a warm smile.

Hermione nodded and went out the door into the staff room, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick were there as well as Professor Binns and Professor Snape. 

“You're up,” she said to Ron and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Ron nodded.

“Wait for me?” Ron asked and Hermione could hear that he was nervous so she nodded back. 

“Oh, Hermione, come join us, our newly appointed head girl” Professor Flitwick squeaked, he had always liked her, ever since she was able to master the wingardium-leviosa- spell during their first year. “Congratulations Miss Granger,” Flitwick said as she took a seat with them at the table.

“Thank you sir” Hermione said with an awkward smile. Flitwick and Sprout asked a few questions about her summer, and about how she had recovered from the battle, Snape on the other hand sat in silence staring at her as if she was something disgusting. 

“Ah, hi there, Professor Lupin, come join us” Professor sprout said as the door opened. Hermione turned around, she must have heard it wrong. But no. There he was as handsome as always, the shabby robes but the fit figure underneath making up for it. She noticed that she was staring, but it did not matter, Remus looked as surprised at her presence as he was of hers.

“Thank you,” Remus said and sat down across the table from Hermione. She did not know how to feel about this, it had been less than a day since his lips were as glued to hers and here he was apparently her professor. Her feelings were mixed. On one hand she felt embarrassed, had he really kissed her or had she kissed him, both times he had been the one to pull away. No matter who had kissed who, she had indeed been flirting with him, with her professor all summer. At the same time she was so happy to see him, to have him be close to her, maybe Ginny was right, he had indeed found a way to be with her, if so a weird way… And then she felt fury rising up as well, why hadn’t he told her, even without the flirting that had taken place, he really did not consider her a friend… He only thought she was a child, she couldn't hold it in, she did the only thing that came to mind, she kicked his leg under the table. “Oh, very mature, Hermione, that will make you seem like less of a child”... she thought to herself. But Remus just stared at her mostly in confusion but she believed herself to see some of that hunger in his look. Oh, god he was so handsome, his hand on the table and his index finger slightly tracing the wooden surface of the table. Those hands... Hermione had never quite realized how attractive his hands were in themselves, on the other hand, all of his features were perfect to her. 

“So, Miss Granger, what are you doing here at this time?” Remus asked her, it was a natural question for him to have of course. However she felt thrilled by the sound of his voice but angry at how he addressed her, as if he was unaware of the moments of tenderness they had shared.

“I'm a new head girl, Ron is speaking to Professor McGonagall now, so I’m waiting for him.” she answered quickly to cover up the blush she felt coming on by the sound of her voice.

“Oh, I see, head girl, interesting isn’t it?” He asked in a rather interested tone.

“Yes” she said, very aware of the lack of title in her answer. 

Thankfully Ron came out of the office and saved her from the horribly awkward situation around the table, Ron noticed Remus as well but reacted by sheepishly waving at him.

“So, Remus is our new DADA teacher?” Harry asked in disbelief when they had arrived back in Gryffindor common room.

“Yes, it seems like it” Hermione said sadly, she could feel both Ginny and Padma looking at her consolingly, as they knew she had feelings for him. 

“Well, of course I am a bit hurt that he did not tell us, you would kind expect him to, right? However, Remus is a nice guy. I bet DADA lessons with him will be awesome.”   
“Except that we will probably have to pretend that we don’t know him, that is what he wants isn’t it?” Ginny asked and rolled her eyes at them when they all looked questioning back at her. “Well, Remus acted distant from all of us the last days of summer, that we can all agree on, and he obviously did it because he did not wish to have any out of class relationship with us, that might be weird for him you know!” Sometimes Ginny really was the smartest of the bunch.

“DADA class with him will still be awesome” Ron stated.

“Whatever, Harry what happened at Dumbledores?” Padma asked eagerly. 

“Really nothing much, he only spoke about what happened in that last duel between me and Voldemort. You know, how we were equal, and how Bellatrix managed to hit with her curse as well which caused my curse to hit Voldemort and for Voldemort to fall. So Dumbledore's theory is that Bellatrix in some way is the problem, that a bit of Voldemort is still living in her, but only such a small piece, that is why most of the ministry is free but not all of it… I think that was what he meant at least” Harry finished with a yawn.

“So, what does that mean?” Ginny asked.

Harry went on to explain that Dumbledore only had vague theories at the moment but that he was certain that one of them was right, so now all they could do was to wait. They spoke for a while in the common room and watched the fire burn out before they went back to their respective dorms.

“So, Mione, are you gonna go for it with Remus? Ginny asked when they had gotten in bed.

“Excuse me, did you not participate in the conversation, he will be our teacher!” Hermione said with a laugh. 

“Yea, so? That's like the dream” Padma said dreamily.

“Maybe your dream, not mine. Besides Ginny, you were right before, he did make it pretty clear that he wants a strictly professional relationship with all of us.” Hermione stated. 

“Yes, yes, but I’m just saying that if…” Ginny started again.

“Good night” Hermione said firmly and turned out the light. 

But as soon as she closed her eyes the memories off the kiss rose again. What would it be like having to watch Remus everyday and not being able to talk to him like usual? Even if it hadn’t been for the kisses Hermione would really miss Remus, just having him as a friend, it had meant a lot to her...


	9. First DADA class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the first class whit Remus as their Professor and Hermione is late...

“Will Professor McGonagall hand out time tables during breakfast, you think? Padam asked as they were heading to the great hall for breakfast.

Hermione nodded as Ron started to talk about what he was going to eat for breakfast, planning thoroughly in what order he would eat everything to be able to eat as much as possible. When they took seats at the Gryffindor table in the great hall professor McGonagall was already halfway down the table handing out schedules for all the students. 

“My first class of the day is divination, then care of magical creatures, what about you?” Padma asked as they got their time tables.

“Ancient runes, and then Defense against the dark arts” Hermione replied and passed the question on to the others.

“We have a free period then DADA with you Mione” Ron and Harry said. Ginny who was in the year below the others looked devastated at har time table.

“Double potions…” she said looking up at them. Harry gave out a slight laugh. 

“So, you will have to sit for two houers in the dungeons while me and Harry will first have a free period and then hang out with Remus,” Ron said laughing loudly. Professor Mcgonagall turned around and stared at Ron. 

“I do not care, Mr Weasley, how well you know Professor Lupin but you will only address him as Professor Lupin while at school, understood?” Professor McGonagall said sharply.

“Yes Professor” Ron said and now it was Ginny's turn to laugh slightly.

“And that applies to all of you” McGonagall finished before she went on down the table. Hermione bit her lip, Professor McGonagall had practically shouted at Ron for addressing Remus as Remus, what would she do if she had known that Hermone had kissed him not only one but two times…   
The first class of the day Hermione had together with only 12 other students, most of them she barely knew so she went to sit with Hannah Abott and Terry Boot. The lesson went on just fine until they were set a thousand word essay on the variable uses of runes until the next lesson. 

When Hermione went out of the classroom and said goodbye to Hannah and the others she glanced down at her schedule, DADA class would start in 10 minutes, it wouldn’t hurt to be early, so she started walking. But half way there she noticed a first year looking bewildered standing in the corridor.

“Can I help you with anything?” she asked the little hufflepuff girl, she could see as she came closer that she had been crying. The little girl shook her head violently.

“I know, the first days can be strange but you will get used to it, allright?” Hermione said consoling with a glance at her watch, only five minutes left. 

“It’s just… I don't like it, I liked my old school, I was a good student there, I can’t even hold a quill properly, Professor Snape…” The girl mumbled. 

“Oh, I understand, you are muggle born right?” Hermione asked the girl, and she nodded “And Snape got mad at you for not using a quill?” Hermione finished and remembered her first days as well. The girl nodded again. 

“Okay, you know what, I’m muggle born too, and it’s fine, you will get used to it, however I never learned to write with a will either, can I show you a spell?” Hermione asked the girl, it was true, she had never learned to write properly with a quill, so she had managed to make her ordinary pencils look like quills during their third year. She showed the girl how to do it. 

“Thank you, do you know where transfiguration is, my class started about five minutes ago...” she whispered.

“I can walk you there, your transfiguration teacher will be Professor McGonagall, she won’t mind that you are late” Hermione reassured the girl. 

. . . 

Remus watched as his seventh years entered the classroom, he could see Ron and Harry beaming at him from their seats however he did not smile back. Remus did not want to start his new job and be known as Harry Potter’s friend. Remus waited until the last student had taken a seat. 

“Good morning, I am Professor Lupin, and I will be your new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor.” He said as he looked over the room, no Hermione in sight however Ron and Harry were still beaming encouragingly at him from the front row. 

“Today, I was thinking that we will have a look at the uses of veritaserum, I suppose you have encountered that in previous years in potions?” The class nodded as a response.

“Good… good, then I suppose that everyone of you will have the answer to my question, it is very simple; what is veritaserum?” A few hands shot up. He looked across the room, both Harry and Ron seemed to be eager to answer, but Remus was very careful to show that he knew Harry and Ron, instead he pointed to a girl in the back row. 

“Yes Miss…?”

“Lavender Brown, sir, veritaserum is a potion that will cause the drinker to tell the truth!” the gryffindor girl answered eagerly. 

. . .

Hermione gave her watch a quick glance and realized that she was now nearly ten minutes late. She had never been late but of course the first time had to be for Remus’ class. She was now outside the door of the DADA classroom. She turned the doorknob and went in.

“Sorry I’m late!” she said as she walked all the way through the classroom to take a seat with Harry and Ron. 

“Excuse me, Miss Granger?” Remus said, he had to be kidding her, he must be able to tell that this was not the time, she rolled her eyes. 

“I am sorry that I am late, sir” she said in a mockingly clear voice, she knew that he had heard her clearly the first time so if he was going to annoy her she had the right to annoy him. 

“Well that's better, how nice of you to join us Miss Granger, as I was saying” Remus continued but Hermione did not listen. Oh god, he was so stunning, in his slacks and teaching robes, standing in front of his desk leaning on it and facing the class. His hands gesticulating, she was so fascinated by his hands. Then she moved her gaze to his face, the handsome face of a young person, yet he always had a ragged appearance, like he had been through so much in a short life. Nothing wrong with that hermione thought it gave both his appearance and his personality a depth. Then her eyes once more trailed to his hands, she looked at the shallow veins in them wanting to look at them forever. 

“Miss Granger?” she looked up at him

“Yes?” she asked “sir” she added quickly judging by the look on his face she was not his favourite student so far… 

“I asked” he said with a slow voice as if he were addressing a five year old “what the brewing time of veritaserum is, if you could be so kind as to give us the answer?” Remus continued.

“Yes, it is a full moon-cykel if I recall correctly.” Hermione stated. 

The lesson went on but the words that Remus said were unheard by Hermione as she continued to study the handsome man in front of the class. 

“Why were you late, Mione?” Ron whispered to her as they were called on to pick up their books.

“Well I had to help a first year, apparently Snape had been horrible to her the first day and everything can you believe? And then she could not find her way to McGonagall's class so I had to show her and then Professor McGonagall wanted to…” she trailed off as she realized that the class was now completely quiet. Remus’ eyes were on her and he began to move closer to the front bench where she was sitting.

. . . 

“If you have anything important to say, please, by all means continue Miss Granger” Remus said, he wanted to make it perfectly clear to Hermione and the others that he would not go easy on them just because they knew each other. 

“Sorry” Hermione mumbled as a reply. 

“Well, if you would like to talk then maybe you can say something useful; what year was veritaserum first used?” Remus had directed his question to Hermione whom he now was standing directly in front of. 

“I don’t know sir” Remus watched her as she stared throgly at her lap. He felt bad, he shouldn't be hard on her, she had done nothing wrong. But no, he thought back at his own time at Hogwarts, if this was Professor Snapes or Professor McGonagall's class she might just have gotten a detention, as had actually been ten minutes late. But then on the other hand, it was Hermione, sweet Hermione, she would have a reason, he would have to talk to her later, apologize and give her a chance to explain. Talk to her alone… He almost forgot that he was in a classroom full of students until Lavender Brown shot her hand in the air again. 

“Yes, Miss Brown?” Remus said.

“Veritaserum was first brewed in 1807, Professor Lupin!” she said just as proudly as the first time. 

The rest of the class went well, all of the students seemed not only to accept him but actually to like him, he sure had missed teaching… 

. . . 

Hermion was still blushing when she gathered her things after class, why hadn’t she lissend? If only he had asked her about the veins on his hands she would have been able to give a perfect answer as she had spent half the lesson studying them. Everyone really seemed to like Remus, and it was true he was an amazing teacher, so that did not bother her, what did bother her however was just how much Lavender Brown seemed to like him. Not that Remus were her property or anything, she understood that she would have to have a strictly professional relationship with him. However she feelt like screaming at Lavender that Remus had kissed her everytime Lavender looked at him like that… 

“Miss Granger, a word?” Remus said when it was only Ron and Harry left in the classroom, she nodded and told Harry and Ron to wait outside. 

“So, why were you late?” Remus said it was a fully justified question, however she had expected something else, it seemed that it did not matter how much she told herself that they would have a professional relationship.  
“I'm sorry, Remus, I was just helping a first year get to class” and then I spoke to Professor McGonagall. 

“Professor Lupin while we are at school if I may ask” he said, not in a threatening or angry voice in any way yet it made her heart sink. 

“Of course sir, if that is all?” she said and suddenly feelt stupid for thinking that he had only been mocking her by it in the begining of class, he was just as much her teacher as all the other Professors and deserver just the same amout of respect. 

“Well, I wanted to say sorry as well, I didn't mean to startle you with my question earlier, I’m sorry” Remus said and this made her hear rise again. 

“Oh, no, that’s… fine” She answered, revealed at seeing a glimpse of the Remus that she knew.

“Good, good, that that was all, I’ll see you in class,” Remus said. 

“Bet… Professor'' Hermione said as she trailed out of the room. He really must like her quite a lot, not giving her detention for being late and apologizing for asking a question she did not know the answer to… Even if their relationship would only be profesional from now on, he sure was a great teacher. 

. . . 

Remus watched as she left the room, how was he going to see her in class three times a week and not go mad, that was a mystery to him, she was just too perfect not to drive him mad…


	10. The essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out about the traits that that a person who becomes a werewolf has and now she doesn't know how to feel about the romance between Remus and herself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you sooo much for reading, I hope you enjoy the story!

Hermione was sitting by herself outside of the teachers lounge, Harry was having another meeting with Dumbledore and Hermione was waiting for him. The corridor was deserted except for two third year ravenclaw boys talking in the other end of the corridor. The meeting between Harry and Dumbledore had been going on for almost an hour now, Ron was waiting with her at first but he got bored and decided to go down and practice quidditch. She was writing her essay on veritaserum for Remus’ class determined to show him that she really knew the subject. 

“Hermione...?” it was Remus who had just exited the teachers lounge. 

“Oh, hi Professor Lupin how are you?” she said with a weak smile. 

“Fine… just fine” he answered, nodding “what are you working on Miss Granger?” He asked her. She really wished that he would just go, being alone with him was just too much. 

“Just the essay on veritaserum sir” she said. 

“Oh, really aren’t you done yet, it is due tomorrow Hermio… Miss Granger”. He said in mild surprise. She looked up at him in a mix of confusion and anger.

“No, no, I am not, and really it isn’t your concern when and where I do my work, the only thing you should bother is that it will be handed in on time” She said practically screaming at him now as she could not bear to see the relationship they had being reduced to him being her Professor. 

“Let’s just hope your essay will be more on time than you were last lesson,” he said coldly. She looked up at him and she could feel how her eyes burned, she pressed her lips together and looked away, shaking her head. Then she looked back at him now meeting his eye. 

“I can assure you Professor that henceforth, both I and my papers will be on time, and you won’t have to bother with it” She said and put her book back in her bag and stood up and started walking away. Then she could feel him grab her wrist forcing her to turn and look at him. His grip was tight and he was staring into her eyes and she could feel all the anger wash away, she could see that he struggled just as much as her.

“I didn’t mean it like that…'' He whispered, taking a step closer to her and letting his hand trail from the hard grip on her wrist so that they were now standing hand in hand. He looked down at her.

“I know, I’m sorry, I guess I just…” she was interrupted when Remus suddenly took a step away from her.

“Well Miss Granger, I simply didn’t think that your essay was good enough for an O, not even an E, you should be happy that you got an A! If you continue to fuzz about it I might just change it to a P, do you understand Miss Granger?” Hermione's confusion only lasted a moment, she realized what Remus was doing when she saw Professor Snape approaching them he had obviously overheard as he had a smug smile on his face. 

“Yes sir” she answered playing along, but as soon as Snape had closed the door behind him she changed her tone “what did you do that for?” she asked trying to sound angry but failed and laughed instead. 

“Sorry, it’s just that Snape really doesn't like me and, he has already accused me three times of being too soft on as he would put it; “Potter and his friends”” Remus said. Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. He gave her a stern look and she could not tell if he was only joking or if he were serious, it was so frustrating not knowing… 

“So, if you excuse me Miss Granger I have a class to teach” Remus said and started to walk away.

“See you in class Professor!” Hermione called after him. It might just have been a trick of her imagination but she could almost swear that he gave a small shake of his head and a wink as he turned his head.

“Let’s go, let’s go!” Hermione said to Ron and Harry it was Thursday and once more time for Defense against the dark arts.

“Yea, don’t wanna be late again” Ron mocked her, they were sitting in the common room just after lunch and they had a free period but now it was only ten minutes untill class. 

“For real, it was really nice of Remus not to give me detention last time, all the other teachers would have right?” she said.

“True, Ron come on we don’t want to get detention, let’s go” Harry urged Ron on as well.

“Rooon” Hermione was stressed now “I don’t know what I would do if Remus had to give me detention during my first week” she complained.

“I think you know exactly what you would do...” Ginny said with a playful wink. Hermione casted a cold look at Ginny before leaving the common room with Harry and Ron.

But as they arrived in the classroom it was not the handsome figure of Remus that stood by the teachers desk, it was Snape. Hermione didn't even try to hide her disappointment. As usual they took their seats in the front of the classroom, it was still a few minutes to go until the class started so Hermione picked up her calendar to go over the week's events. This weekend was the first Hogsmead weekend, it felt like it had been ages since she last was there. And then she looked at the current date in her calendar, “full moon” it said it was a small note in the margin, but she knew that it must mean that Remus wasn’t in a state to teach. She, Ron and Harry had known since their third year that Remus was a werewolf and it was something that had become a part of everyday life sometimes she forgot that the time aurond the full moon could be hard for him even if he took his wolfsbane potion. 

“Good afternoon class,” Snape said in a voice as greasy as his hair. 

“Good afternoon Professor” the class echoed back. Then Lavender Brown’s hand shot up.

“Sir, where is Professor Lupin?” she asked in a honey glazed voice. Hermione got slightly annoyed at her question, what did Lavender care where he was? 

“Professor Lupin is not in a state to teach at the moment… However, I am here and I expect a 1000 word essay, on the differences between being born and becoming a werewolf.” Snape said. Hermione stared at him in fury, Snape knew just what he was doing, last time Remus had to leave because people almost found out about his condition and now snape was here to speed up the process once more. 

“When is it due, Professor?” A slytherin boy called Draco asked Snape. 

“I would like to have your essay by tomorrow lunch at my office, you may begin.” 

By the time class ended neither Harry nor Ron had started their essays, Hermione on the other hand was close to finished. However she wasn’t pleased with the result, the information on this subject was more or less non existing. But Hermione had a last resort, the library and after the last class of the day she marched straight to the library to look for more information. 

One of the many upsides to being a head girl was that she didn’t need a note to get permission to enter the restricted section of the library. At first the information that she found was more or less the same as the one in the school book. She continued her essay bit for bit, making sure it was perfect, she was so mad at Snape that if he would have anything to comment on the essay it would end very badly. 

After about two hours in the library she found the book she needed. She stared at it, incapable of love vs having a soulmate, immortal vs slow ageing, constantly aggressive vs only during the full moon. She read through the paragraph many times. It began to down on her. Somebody that she knew just happened to fit the description very well, she had known that Remus had become a werewolf during the last war but what that meant in a difference to other werewolves, she had not thought about. She began to realize what she had just read, but if Remus barely aged since he had gotten bitten and he seemed to be like 25 now then he must really be like she started to count… 37… oh god… 

Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor tower. Ron, Harry, Padma and Ginny were all sitting in front of the fire talking when she came in. 

“Ginny, Padma, I need to speak with you, now, in the dorm,” she said, staring wildly at them.

“Hermione, calm down, what happened?” Padma asked as they entered the dorm room that they shared. 

“You know how I told you about how I thought that there might just be something between me and Remus this summer?” the girls nodded “Well, I lied, we kissed twice.” She said, looking at them

“What, when? now?” Ginny said happily.

“No, he is our Professor. I would never kiss a Professor!” she answer “we kissed during summer, before I knew he was our professor”

“Oh god, and now you have to see him every day?” Padma asked consolingly. 

“Well, yes but that is not the point!” Hermione said, still stressed out.

“Oh, merlin, there is more to it?” Ginny said.

“Yes, well, we already knew that he is a werewolf, and I knew that he became a werewolf during the last war, and now I found out that people who become werewolves bearly age, so if he was like 20 during the last war, and now he seems to be like 25-30 years old, well that means that he is really, 37.”

“Okay, well that is a lot of information to process…” Padma said nodding. 

“But, what is going on between you?” Ginny asked.

“Well, as I said we kissed, twice and then you know we dialed down the flirting when he became our Professor but, you know, there is still something there, I can feel it, but you know he is older than I thought and our Professor, it’s… complicated.” she said with a heavy sigh. 

“Well, if you really like him, there is no reason for you to give up on it right, and let’s say it does work out and you get married and have lots of children, eventually you will be the one who is older right?” Hermione nodded and Padma continued “But if I were you I would wait with the nasties until after graduation!” Padma finished.

“I wouldn’t!” Ginny said “That is like the dream, forbidden romance!” Ginny said dreamily.


	11. Non-verbal spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione hurts herself during Remus' lesson on non-verbal-spells and ends up in the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! This chapter might not have as much plot as the others, but it is necessary for the next chapter and chapter 12 will have lot't of romance between Remus and Hermione so wait for it!

On Friday morning they were eating in the great hall, Hermione, Harry and Ron all had a free period first thing in the morning, Ginny was having muggle studies and Padma had divination. However the great hall was almost empty. 

“Have you handed your essays to Snape yet?” Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

“No, I have barely started, we have until lunch you know!” Ron said. Hermione shook her head with a smile and turned to look at Harry.

“I haven’t handed it in yet, but I’m done, so if you wouldn't mind reading it through?” Harry asked carefully. Hermione nodded and reached her hand out for the parchment roll that Harry handed her. She rolled it up and began to read, she was keen to know if Harry by any chance had made the same discoveries as she had. He had not. However the essay was still good, she corrected a few mistakes until it was close to flawless. 

“Perfect!” she said and handed it back to Harry.

“Thanks Hermione, but I guess it doesn't matter if Snape will be the one to read it... I will be happy if I pass.” Harry said.

“I know he is kind of an arse!” Ron said loudly. 

“Well, yes, however what I am more upset about is Snape setting this essay in the first place, it’s like he wants everyone to find out about Remus!” Harry said

“Professor Lupin while we are at school” Hermione corrected him knowing full well that she called him Remus as well but not when people could overhear. 

. . .

“Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see me?” Remus said as he entered the headmasters office.  
“Yes, Lupin, splendid, have a seat,” Dumbledore said and nodded towards the chair in front of the desk. 

“Is there a problem Professor?” Remus asked politely. 

“Well, I am a bit worried about Harry, the prophet and other media have been writing some rather unkind things about our young friend” Remus nodded “And I believe that we will have to make sure that he is kept under extra supervision.”

“Yes, of course” Remus said seriously. 

“And, not to mention Miss Granger, she is one of the few muggleborns left at the school, most non magic parents chose to take their kids from school during the war. She too is to be kept under extra supervision, she is both muggle born and due to her stand as head girl, she is in the public eye. It is of utmost importance that she is doing well in school and doesn't break any school rules.” Dumbledore said simply.

“Of Course, sir, I understand, but is there any particular reason why you would take this up with me?” Remus asked. 

“Yes, I have two reasons, first, you know both of them well and therefor I know that you will have their best in mind a all times and it has come to my knowledge that Miss Granger was late to your class the other day without any consequences, that is not the way we usually do it here at Hogwarts, and especially not i we want to avoid the ministry forcing our rules to be even stricter. The risk is that if the ministry in any way would get the information that, especially Miss Granger since she is more or less a representative for all muggleborns, have missbehaved without consequences they would have a reason to infiltrate Hogwarts. I hope you understand, I do not ask that you should be unreasonably strict, Professor Mcgonagall has not changed her attitude in any way and the ministry is still very satisfied with her work. So if you keep to the methods that Professor Mcgonagall have always used you, and of course all the students, should be just fine.” Dumbledore finished. 

“Yes, of course.2 Remus said while thinking hard.

After his meeting with Dumbledore he headed back to his classroom, for it was time for his class within the seventh years. Remus was thinking hard, Remus had always considered Professor McGonagall a strict but fair teacher even during his own time at Hogwarts, he had certainly had respect for her but still admired her, Remus was in fact more than happy to try to be a teacher like her. 

. . . 

“Hello class” To Hermrione’s relief it was the handsome professor standing in front of the class once more. Remus began to talk about today's lesson on non verbal spells, unfortunately Hermione had never been too good at them… 

“So, I will need you to work in pairs, one of you will attempt to jinx the other one and that person will attempt to block, all of course, non-verbally. I do not really expect any results from this lesson but I would like you to try it before we go into the theory as I believe that it will be easier for you to understand then, sounds good?” Remus asked the class and they nodded. Remus started to order the class around to move the furniture up to the walls in order to have more space to practise.

“So, let’s pair you up, you two… and you and you…” Remus started to pari the up, Harry was with Lavender, Ron was with Ernie Macmillan and Hermione with… Pansy Parkinson. Hermione wouldn’t work with her, but Remus surely would understand that, right? Hermione made her way up to the front desk to ask him.

“Professor, can I work with somebody else?” She asked quietly so that no one would hear her. Remus lifted an eyebrow. 

“No” He said.

“I understand that…” Hermione began

“I said no and that's final” Remus said much louder this time.

“But, sir…”

“Enough! Miss Granger, 5 points from Gryffindor, now go back to work.” Remus was speaking so loudly now that everyone in the room had turned their attention to them. Hermione gave him an angry look, it was the only thing she could do if she kept arguing he might just deduct more points, she felt inferior. 

Pansy gave Her a fake smile as she came over to her, Hermione hoped that Pansy at least had not heard what she had said.

“So, shall we begin, you wanna block first?” Hermione asked Pansy.

“Don’t speak to me” was all she answered, Hermione rolled her eyes. Then Pansy drew her wand. “Think fast!” she said and casted a jinx in Hermione's direction. Hermione really wasn’t prepared and just ducked, this caused the jinx to hit a vase on the window pane. 

“What did you do that for?” Hermione shouted instinctively.

“Well, you were supposed to block it, and how did that go for you?!” Pansy shouted back. Hermione raised her wand trying to focus on what jinx she would do now. But just as she did another jinx came from Pansy. This one hit her in the head and caused her to fall backwards and smash her head into the stone floor. She screamed. 

. . . 

Hermione had fallen to the floor.

“Miss Parkinson! 10 points from slytherin, you knew full well that it was Hermi… Miss Granger’s turn!” Remus, someone had hurt Hermione, he was furious.

“But sir! It’s not my fault that the mudblood can’t block!” Pansy complained loudly.

“Detention, this weekend!” Remus shouted, he was boiling on the inside, no one, would insult Hermione and not be punished. 

Both Harry and Ron were sitting by Hermione trying to talk to her but she wouldn’t react.

“Potter, Weasley, please go fetch madam Pomfrey, NOW! the rest of you can go, class dismissed!” He said as he kneeled down by Hermione. He felt stupid for not relizing she had a fully vaild reason to ask him to switch partners, he had been to chagut up in trying to be like Professor McGonagall. He laid his hand to her cheek, gently tucking some hair behind her ear. His hand was shaking. 

. . .

“What’s happening, where am I?” It was Saturday morning when she woke up in the hospital wing.

“That idiot, Pansy sent a jinx that hit you in the head and you fell…” Ron said carefully. 

“Yes, but Remus got so angry at her you should have seen him, he gave her detention, both today and tomorrow! So at least she wont bother us in Hogsmeade tomorrow!” Harry said with a wink and Ginny and Padma laughed.

“Well, Miss Granger, don’t think you are going to Hogsmead tomorrow either, I need to keep you here until at least tomorrow lunch, understand? drink up!” It was Madam Pomfrey who came and handed her a cup of something brown and mushy.

“What is it?” Hermione asked

“To help you heal, it was apparently not only the hit on the head that caused you to pass out, it was a rather nasty curse as well” Madam Pomfry said before hurrying away again. 

“Oh, I could just kill her!” Ginny grunted. 

“But if you can’t go to Hogsmead, Mione, then we will stay as well” Harry assured her.

“No, no it’s fine, I have homework to do anyways you should go!” Hermione said.


	12. Chapter 12

It was now Sunday morning and Hermione had woken up in the hospital wing due to Pansy’s jinx that had hit her during Friday’s DADA lesson. She looked out the window and it was a beautiful day in the end of September. Everyone was already in Hogsmeade by now, well except for Pansy then, she thought with a smile. 

After lunch Madam Pomfrey finally let her out of the hospital wing. She was wearing black jeans, a whit shirt and a knitted sweater over it. 

“Miss Granger!” a voice shouted behind her, it was Remus jogging to come up to her.

“Yes, sir?” She asked with a smile, she looked at him, he was wearing black slacks and blue shirt with the arms rolled up, he looked like Remus and not like Professor Lupin…

“I am so very sorry, it’s my fault, and now you can’t even go to Hogsmead, I’m sorry!”

“Remu… Professor Lupin, it’s not your fault, I’ll get to go to Hogsmead more times! Although I had been looking forward to getting coffé at the three broomsticks.” She said half joking half serious.

“Okay, I’ll tell you what, meet me down by the lake at three and I’ll bring coffee!” He smiled and then added haistely “Miss Granger.” 

“Oh, that sounds amazing... but…” Hermione began trembling, on one hand, she desperately wanted to be with Remus but on the other hand, what she imagined then doing was really unprofessional… not to mention how much she had to study.

“But what?” Remus asked a little bit crestfallen. 

“Well I just have to study, you know it’s not my fault that you give us homework” she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“Okay, what about this, you bring your work and I’ll bring my work, and coffé ofcourse, I want to make it up to you!” Remus nagged her. 

“Wonderfull, I’ll see you later!” 

. . . 

He smiled as he watched her walk away, that wasn't inappropriate, right? There were many teachers helping students with homework every now and then, maybe not over coffee but it had been his fault that she ended up in the hospital wing… 

Not to mention, Remus was desperate to spend time with her outside of a classroom. He never quite knew how to feel when he saw her in class, on one hand he was happy to see her, to be near her, but those thoughts often ended in very inappropriate fantasies. And so on the other hand he got almost mad at her for not being all over him or for socializing with others and that made him be even stricter on her. It really wasn’t fair to her, but he just couldn’t help but feel this way every time he saw her… Maybe just today he could be less professional, it was after all almost no one left at school… Then he would return to being exclusively her teacher. He nodded to himself, yes that would work. 

Two hours later he made his way down to the lake, even though the summer was close to over the weather was nice, the sun was beaming over the castle grounds. He picked a spot where they could sit without being disturbed and put out a blanket on the ground. 

. . . 

“Hi there Hermione!” Remus said as she approached him, she was thrown off by the use of her first name. Sure, some teachers used first names but Remus had exclusively used miss granger since the beginning of term, did he mean something by it? Should she use Remus or Professor Lupin… She was reading too much into it… 

“Hello!” she said only mildly satisfied with the solution of how she could avoid the name-struggle. However Remus had chosen a beautiful place, a little bit excluded but still with a perfect view over both the lake and the grounds.

“Come sit! Coffee?” He said eagerly as she sat down on the blanket next to him.

“Yes, please!” she answered quickly.

Remus had a stack of papers and a few books in front of him, every now and then he wrote something on a paper or looked something up in a book. Hermione was reading chapter 14 for Alchemy class. But after about 10 minutes she had only read a paragraph as she was busy with studying Remus’ every move.

“What are you working on?” He asked her after a while, she was now laying down on her stomach with the book in front of her. 

“Alchemy, it’s really difficult…” she said looking up at him.

“Yes, well it must be tiresome being the smartest student at the school…” He said this with a light roll of his eye, Hermione sighed loudly and punched him lightly on the leg.

“Come on Remus, that’s not true!” she said laughing, “Oh, sorry, Professor Lupin,” she corrected herself when she realized her mistake. She had promised herself at the beginning of term that she would act as if he was any other teacher but the thought of playfully punching McGonagall was comical. 

“No, it’s fine, Hermione, we are outside of school, I can be Remus now” he said lightly. She nodded with a smile, it was good to be with Remus. 

A little while later Remus continued his work and Hermione went on to work with their DADA paper on non-verbal spells. 

“Hey, I have a question…” She said sitting up and moving closer to him but before she could even finish the sentence he had grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips hungrily against hers. Remus held one of his hands at the back of her head and the other dragged her closer to him and then slid up her thigh. He left the kiss abruptly. 

“I am so sorry, I don’t…” Remus began slightly in panic.

“That was really, very okay…” Hermione said and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

“Oh, okay… good,” Remus said nodding.

“However, I did have a question?” she said laughing. 

Remus explained to her the process of non-verbal spells and the advantages and disadvantages for the user. They were sitting closer now, it was comfortable to talk to him, enjoy eachothers company. But then Hermione saw something in the corner of her eye. It was Pansy Parkinson wandering the grounds, she had spotted them. 

“Do you think she saw us, well... you know?” Hermione asked with a nod in Pansy’s direction. 

“Oh, Merlin, I don’t think she saw us kiss, but it was wrong, it can’t happen again” he said sternly “and even if she did not the the kisses she saw this, and it’s her, she is not exactly the type to forgive, now is she?” Remus said deeply concerned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione relizes that she has feelings for Remus but seems to understand that he doesn't feel the same way, she hastes to watch him distance himself from her.
> 
> If she only knew that Remus has feelings for her as well, but the relationship becomes more and more complicated...

When the others came back from Hogsmead that evening they told Hermione all about the day's events. Apparently Harry's scar had hurt when they had been at the three broomsticks and both Ron and Harry were dead, sure it had something to do with Malfoy's presence. 

Hermione waited until she was alone with Padma and Ginny to tell them about the day's events. 

“He kissed me” she stated simply, with a smile.

“He what now?” Ginny practically screamed

“I knew it!” Padma exclaimed, overjoyed. 

“Well, it wasn’t the first time either… He kissed me during summer as well… twice.” Hermione saw the judging faces of her friends “Well I am sorry I didn’t tell you but I really didn’t think that it had meant anything! We were even drunk the first time and the second time, well I don’t know!” she said still bewildered over how to feel about it. Every time Remus had kissed her he had immediately acted as if he wanted to take it back. And of course she understood that it wasn’t exactly appropriate, but, the relationship, or whatever it was, had started before he was her teacher. 

“You don’t seem too happy about it?” Ginny asked as she noticed the bewildered look on Hermione's face.

“Well, yes I am, of course I know it can’t happen again but it’s not just that… You know that Remus gave Pansy detention this weekend, so she did not go to hogsmeade and I am pretty sure that she saw us…” Hermione said.

“She saw you kiss?” Padma asked aghast.

“Oh, no, no, but she saw us sitting there and well, it isn’t something that you could picture McGonagall or Snape doing, now right?” Hermioned explained, the others started to laugh at the image of Snape and McGonagall on a date with a student… 

. . . 

“Ah, Professor Lupin, I intended to talk to you, would you join me to my office?” Professor dumbledore asked as Remus met Dumbledore in the hallway. 

When they were sitting facing each other on one side each of desk in the headmaster's office Remus could feel himself getting more and more nervous.

“Well, Remus, I wanted to ask you about Miss Granger, as I understand it you spent time with her this sunday?” Dumbledore asked calmly.

“Yes, well as I am sure you are aware she missed out on a trip to hogsmeade this weekend.” Remus said, trying not to show his stress. 

“So, what did you do together?” Dumbledore continued.

“Well, we both had some work to do, so nothing but that, I helped her with some homework, as you know me and Hermione have known each other for quite some time now, she was a friend of mine before I resumed my post as Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor” Remus said.

“Naturally, naturally… However, Remus I would consider it smart to keep your distance from any student. Especially Hermione Granger, as you know I couldn't care less about blood status, but the ministry still does... and that girl is quite well known…” Dumbledore said.

“Yes, well of course” Remus nodded. 

“I have spoken to all the teachers about this but we expect new rules for the school soon and it is of utmost importance that Hermione Granger follows these, her behaviour as a famous witch will reflect on how the ministry sees muggleborns.” Dumbledore explained Remus remembered from his own time at school how it had been a similar thing but due to him being a werewolf.

“Yes, I understand” Remus answered, he could bet that it wouldn’t be a problem, Hermione had always been rather well behaved. 

“Also, Remus there are students at this school who are very fond of the ministry's views on muggleborns, one of them being Miss Parkinson” Dumbledor said right before Remus left the office. 

. . . 

So far this week they had only had one out of three DADA lessons, but Thursday came along and it was time for their second. Remus had barely looked at Hermione during the first lesson of the week, this bothered her. She had been the first one to master the spell they were practising but he had barely looked at her then. He had only spoken to her once during the whole lesson and it was to correct her on her wand technique. He had been different that Sunday, then she had spent time with Remus. But she might just have to accept that it had been the last time she was with Remus, from now on it was Professor Lupin and she would only encounter him in class… 

“Miss Granger maybe you could give us the answer?” Professor McGonagall asked, Hermione had been daydreaming for a while and had almost forgotten that she was in transfiguration class. 

“I’m sorry, professor, what?” She asked, confused.

“Well it seems that none of your classmates can recall the effects of the Vera Verto spell.” McGonagall said disappointedly

“The Vera Verto spell… Well, once performed, a jet of nearly indiscernible, crystal-clear mist, would shoot from the caster's wand, engulfing the animal and quickly morph it into a goblet. If I recall correctly Professor.” Hermione answered.

“You most certainly do, five points to Gryffindor” Professor McGonagall said a little more uplifted this time.

. . .

Once more it was time for Remus’ class with the seventh years. He had tried really hard in the last lesson to act as if Hermione was just one of all his students, it was hard but he had done pretty well according to himself. 

“Hello class!” Remus said when everyone had taken their seats.

“Hello Professor Lupin” The class echoed back at him, Remus’ eye traveled to Hermione, she was sitting in the front row, innocently twirling her quill in her hand, the urge to kiss her was strong.  
“So, today’s lesson will be on how to detect the imperius curse, that can certainly be rather difficult. So I’m thinking that today we will start to talk about it and tomorrow we will continue, then I would like you to write an essay about it so you can work on that Monday and it will be due in exactly a week, so Thursday, sounds like a plan?” He informed the class.

“Yes,” the class answered half enthusiastic.

“Well for starters can anyone tell me about the imperius curse?” He asked, two hands shot in the air, Lavender and Hermione. He did not want to interact with Hermione anymore than he needed to so he indicated for Lavender to answer. 

“It’s one of the unforgivable curses, sir, it’s the torture curse, it cuses the victim to feel pain!” She answered eagerly. 

“Not, quite, I believe you are thinking of the cruciatus curse…” Remus told her, Hermione was still holding her hand lazily in the air and she was looking at Lavender as if she was the stupidest person she had ever seen. “Yes, Miss Granger?” He asked as a last resort.

“The Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. When cast successfully, it places the victim completely under the caster's control, but a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it. This makes it unique among the unforgivable curses, as it is the only one of them with a known, reliable method of resistance. The curse's incantation is Imperio” Hermione answered as if it was as obvious as if he had asked for her name. It was a splendid explanation as well, one that surely would have given her house points in another class, but he didn’t even look at her. 

Remus went over to the black board and began to write the key words to what Hermione had just said he watched her take notes out of the corner of his eye. He felt jealous of everyone in the class who could talk to her, be with her. He couldn't. That made him angry. So angry. 

After class he watched her as she gathered her stuff slowly.

“Professor Lupin, can I ask a question? It was Hermione's voice from behind him, oh god, only hearing her speak to him made him want her. 

“What?” He said shortly as he knew that if he said anything more his voice would betray him and show how he really felt. 

“I was just wondering about my essay on non-verbal spells, have you marked it yet, sir?” she asked politely. He turned around to look at her and had to gasp for breath as he saw her, she looked better than ever. He had to dig his nails into the palm of his hand to stop himself from grabbing her right there. 

“Yes, now if you excuse me, I have another class to get to, you will have your essay back later on, just like everyone else.” He said. Although he knew that to him she would never be just like everyone else.

. . . 

Hermione felt foolish when she joined Harry and Ron outside of the DADA classroom. She had really thought that those kisses they had shared this Sunday had meant something, but apparently not, he really just thought about her like everyone else… She reminded herself that he was older than her, and not to mention, due to him being a werewolf, he had a soulmate. And it couldn’t be her, or could it?

It really felt like Remus did his best to ignore her during class. However after last Sunday when they had had coffee by the lake there could be no denying that they had a bond. everything was just so easy, so comfortable with him. It was really hard on her to see him distancing himself from her. Her feelings for him were far more than a crush by now. Having to watch him infront of the class three times a week was like torture, she had to bite her lip atleats ten times during each lesson whit him…


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus keeps distancing himself from Hermione but at the same time he can't help but being drawn to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, I will continue to publish one chapter per day until it's done, but I the chapters will get better as soon as I get christmas holiday I hope, I have a few major exams this last week but after that, I hope to do lot's of writing!

It was Sunday evening, a week had passed by since Hermione and Remus had had their coffee by the lake, since then he had barely looked at her in class. Hermione felt a little bit guilty about her feelings, as if she was pushing him in a way. He only tried to be a friend and she had kept flirting with him. She had spoken to Ginny and Padma about it countless times but they always said the same thing, that it was actually Remus who started it… Hermione was sitting up in the dorm room working on the DADA essay. She was determined to do well on it and maybe, get him to at least pay her a look, she was afraid that he was angry with her. She had not really listened to him in class, just watched him, his handsome figure. She had never been one to have problems to focus but when he was standing in front of the class, let’s just say; her mind traveled. Therefore she had a lot to read up on if she wanted to ace this essay.

“Mione, come down to the common room, Harry is back from his meeting with Dumbledore!” Padma peeked through the door. Hermione nodded and got up from her chair. This was the second meeting Harry had had with Dumbledore since the beginning of term. Hermione casted a eye at her watch, it was almost eleven thirty. As she entered the comonroom it was almost empty apart from her friends, she joined them. 

“So, Harry what did you speak about?” Ron asked eagerly.

Harry began to explain Dumbledore's theories about what had happened during the duel between Harry and Voldemort. Everyone was sure that a fragment of Voldemort must have been left behind as it still seemed that Voldemort had some power. But Dumbledore was almost certain that the soul was not latched to Harry. His theory was that Bellatrix had something to do with it. When Bellatrix casted her spell in the duel she was ready to die for Voldemort, but as Voldemort was too weak it resulted in Voldemort collapsing. But before he actually died a piece of his soul got left behind. And probably this piece of soule is now attached to Bellatrix in some way. What is strange about the situation is that the parts of the ministry still controlled by Voldemort are growing stronger, and so is the connection between Harry and the soul.

“Wait, I don't get it!” Ron interrupted, “You and Voldemort had a connection before, right, but then that piece of his soul, that used to be in you, died with him right?” Ron asked.

“No, not quite, when Bellatrix casted her spell that piece of soule got split into another seven pices, and one of those seven pices is still here.” Harry said.

“But, explain something to me, that seventh of a seventh of a soul is still controlling the ministry; his magic must be really strong…” Ginny said carefully. 

“Well, yes” Harry said

“But how come it’s growing, how is that possible?” Ginny asked.

“I really don’t know… Dumbledore is bewildered about it as well.” 

“If it grows, does that mean that… it will get worse?” Hermione asked, hugging the pillow even tighter. Harry met her gaze and nodded slowly. 

“His grip is tightening around the ministry, Dumbledore expects there to be new rules within the week, of course he won’t follow the rules here at Hogwarts, but things might not be… the same” Harry said looking down. 

Harry and Ron went up to their dorm but Ginny, Padma and Hermione stayed in the comonroom, it was only them left now. The fire had almost died by now. Hermione laid down at the couch and fell asleep to the sound of her two friends talking.

She woke up early, and looked around in slight confusion, before she realized that she was still in the comonroom. The dream that caused her to wake had once more been abou Remus’ touch. She glanced over at the clock, twenty to five, it was just as well to try to get up and get some work done before her first class of the day, which by the way was DADA. She wanted to finish her essay for DADA class so she could ask questions during the class and have another few days to perfect it before it was due on Thursday. But there was still some more information that she needed so she decided to head to the library. She snuck up the stairs to the dorm and put on the uniform skirt with a white hoodie and grabbed her books. It was still dead quiet in the castle when she went to the library, it still wasn’t light out yet. Hermione had always enjoyed how empty and peace full the castle felt in the mornings. 

“Miss Granger?” she heard a voice from behind her when she was just outside the library. 

“Remu… Professor Lupin” she twirled around. 

“What are you doing up so early?” He said eyeing her up and down, his look caused the butterflies in her stomach to swarm.

“Well I woke early and couldn't sleep anymore so I decided that I might as well get some work done before school” she said with a smile, but the smile was not returned. 

“It’s four fifthy five.” He said, looking at her “That means it is still curfew hours for another five minutes, that means that I should, give you detention Miss Granger” Remus said, stone coldly. Hermione laughed, he must be joking, but when he did not even smile back at her she stopped laughing.

“You are kidding right?” she said, skeptical, still waiting for Remus to crack up and start laughing. 

“I am most certainly not kidding, Miss Granger, the rules clearly state that curfew is from eleven thirty until five, and I believe you are more than aware of that.” Remus said raising an eyebrow, his look caused Hermione to bite herself in the lip, he looked so serious and so handsome. 

“You do realize that during the time you have spent telling me off about this the clock has actually passed five.” she said slightly annoyed.

“Well, I suppose that you are right” Remus began, Hermione relaxed thinking he would agree that it would be silly to punish her for this, “however, I do believe it is fit to deduct at least 15 points from Gryffindor” Remus said. 

“Really?” Hermione asked in disbelief. 

“Yes, really, Miss Granger” He started to walk away but turned his head after a while “see you in class, and Miss Granger, don’t be late.”

. . . 

Remus felt a little bad as he walked away, but really he had done her a favour, he could have given her detention. On the other hand, the only reason he realized she was up in the first place was thanks to the marauders map. Remus had woken early as well from a very pleasant yet inappropriate dream about Hermione. And when he had given up on sleeping he had grabbed the map and there she was, already awake just like him. Still filled up by the dream about her he made his way to Hermione desperate to talk to her alone. But as he approached her he realized what he was doing. He remembered what Dumbledore had said, about how Hermione's behaviour partly would determine how the ministry treated muggleborns. And by that thought he almost got mad at her, she knew about this, and she knew about the rules, it was simply… ignorant of her. 

. . . 

It was twenty minutes until DADA would begin, yet Hermione entered the class room, she was determined not to give Remus another reason to scold her. 

“I'm not late, now am I?” she said as she entered the classroom and sat down in the front row. The comment had been intended as a joke, to lighten the mood, but he simply looked at her over the edge of his book. 

“No.” He said returning to what he was reading. The classroom was empty apart from the two of them. She watched him for a while, it was something about him, sitting there in front of her that made her want him.

“Sooo, what are you reading?” she asked curiously. 

“A book” he said without lifting his gaze.

“Well, I am not always the brightest but I could, believe it or not, figure out that it was a book. I mean what book?” she said joking once more. Now he lifted his look, but it was not playful as she would have thought it was blank and steady.

“If you insist on being here before class, you will have to be quiet, I have some work to do if you don’t mind.” Remus said. 

“Yes sir.” she said quietly, why was he like this all of a sudden?


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning the prophet arrived during breakfast, Hermione handed the brown owl a few coins before she opened the newspaper. On the first page it was a big picture of the minister for magic during a press conference, over his head it said “New rules for muggleborns,`Make the wizarding world great again´ more on page 7”. Hermione shook her head and put the paper on the table for the others to read. Hermione was glad that she was still in school, Dumbledore always fought very hard to keep this kind of rule out of the school.

“Bloody hell…” Ron mumbled.

“Well that's bull shit” Ginny said outraged.

“Very good points indeed” Harry said looking at Ron and Ginny “Not that I don’t agree, but it is exactly like Dumbledore predicted isn’t it?” Harry said in a low voice. 

. . . 

“Oh, good Remus, you are here!” McGonagall said as he entered the teachers lounge. “I suppose that you have heard the news?” she asked carefully as he took a seat around the table with the others. 

“Oh, yes, the news has reached me, it was the front page of the prophet this morning…” Remus said in a low voice. The others nodded carefully.

“Make the wizarding world great again, what is that even supposed to mean?” squeaked Professor Flitwcik. 

After a while the headmaster entered the room and all eyes turned to Dumbledore. He made a dramatic entrance, his cloaks were flowing behind him. Dumbledore approached the table, he was clearly enraged, did not even bother to sit down so he stood gripping a chair from behind with a stern look.

“What does this mean Albus?” McGonagall was the first to speak. 

“Hogwarts is independant, but we still have to obey the law.” he paused and looked at them “However, the school has always been known to provide education for every witch and wizard.” He said, now he was calmer, he sat down looking determined. “At the moment we have less than ten precent muggleborns at the school due to parents' decisions not to send them this year.” 

“What will we have to do?” Flitwick said, upset.

“Our highest priority has always been and will always be to provide help to those who need it. Therefore the school will continue as usual. But, there are eyes everywhere, and we mustn't forget that there are people who will do their utmost to make sure to have the muggleborns thrown out. We might have to come across as stricter towards the muggleborns, but that is the best help that we can provide right now.” Dumbledore finished heavily. The teachers looked around at each other. 

“Will we have to deduct points and hand out punishments for nothing?” McGonagall asked, her voice was almost shaking.

“Minerva, let’s put it like this, if there is a clear violation of a rule that you might have overseen in other cases you will have to bring attention to it in one way or another.” Dumbledore said, he had now managed to completely restore his usual calm. “And we mustn't forget that how these few people at Hogwarts act will most certainly reflect on the ministry's views on muggleborns, right now it is for their own, and everyone's, best. 

. . . 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” ginny said slowly as they were having lunch. 

“Yes, I can help you study.” Hermione answered automatically as she knew Ginny had her transfiguration test in a few days. 

“No, not that! Oh, well now that you said it you can’t take it back” she said with a wink “No, I was wondering about you and Remus, you can’t just casually mention that you snogged a professor and expect me to drop it.” she said seriously. 

“Well…” Hermione began and looked away, Ginny assumed that she was just startled by the question.

“You know, I am actually a bit jealous of you, since you told me about this I can’t help but think that he is a bit sexy you know, not to mention when he is all serious and teaching, it is like actually really hot!” Ginny compliand out loud.

“Well, you are not wrong!” Hermione said with a laugh. Then she looked straight at Ginny “But that's not the problem, I think that he regrets it, he barely looks at me and when he is forced to talk to me he is short and distant, but then sometimes I can catch him look at me during class and the it is with a soft look, I, just don’t get it.” Hermione said.

“Well I do, and no offens but you must be rather stupid not to get it, he really likes you but he is a good person and so he knows that it might not be the most appropirate thing!” ginny said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. 

. . . 

“Remus, just a word before you leave!” Dumbledore said as Remus was about to go out the door. Remus nodded and turned to face the headmaster. “Two things, first, as you are part of the order, we will have another meeting about it within the week, but it is important that you know. The connection between Harry and the piece of Voldemort is growing stronger.” He said heavily.

“How long?” Remus asked.

“Six months maybe more until the connection is as strong as last time, but I can not say how long it will be until the next battle, let's just hope the next will be the last.” He said. 

“Will there be another war?” Remus asked in horror.

“More about that during the next meeting, hopefully I know more by then. And the second thing…” dumbledore continues

“Yes?” Remus said

“What Miss Parknson saw, she is close with the ministry, if I were you I would make sure to really remain my distance and not interact too much with Miss Granger outside of class, I don’t mean that you should treat her differently, just…” dumbledore did not get a chase to finish. 

“Yes, I understand Headmaster, if that was all?” Remus asked and the headmaster nodded. 

Later that night Remus was laying in his bed. He could not sleep this night either, the full moon was drawing near. He picked up the map once more and looked for her name, there she was. He watched as she went out of the Gryffindor tower and started walking down the corridor accompanied by Ginny Weasley. Remus threw a gaze at the clock on the wall, it was eleven twenty-seven. He got up from bed. 

. . . 

“So, you have much studying left to do?” Ginny asked as they were walking down the corridor on their way to the bathroom just before curfew. 

“Well, a little, we have a DADA essay due tomorrow but I am more or less done with that Hermione said. They entered the bathroom, and Hermione brushed her teeth while she was waiting for Ginny. 

“You done?” Ginny asked and Hermione nodded. They started walking back to the Gryffindor common room. They were just meters from the fat lady when Hermione saw his handsome figure before them. 

“Miss Granger, did we not have a conversation about the curfew just a few days ago?” he asked while raising his eyebrow in that way that she liked.

“Yes Professor, we did” Hermione said tiredly.

“So?” Remus said

“So, we went to the bathroom and now we are back by the common room.” she stated. 

“Yes, but it is after curfew, I have no choice but to give you detention, tomorrow afternoon Miss Granger.” He said sternly. 

“Why, just her?” Ginny asked.

“None of you business Miss Weasley.” Remus said shortly.

“See what i mean?” Hermione asked her friend as they climbed through the portrait hole. 

“Yea, what the actual Merlin was that?” ginny said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets detention with Remus

Remus felt a little bad about giving Hermione detention, if it wasn’t for the marauders map he wouldn't even have known that she was out of bed. However all he had done was in line with Dumbledore's orders he told himself. And to be frank it was rather stupid of her to wander around the castel after curfew when she knew it was important for her to be well behaved, in fact the whole wizarding world depended on it. 

That night Remus had yet another dream about Hermione, he had expected these dreams to go away, but they did not, on the contrary they kept getting worse. Or not worse, per se, they were more intimate, more romantic, more real, but of course that was worse.

Remus had two lessons before the one with Hermione's class, for this he was grateful as it meant that he would have a while to cool down before he would have to face her. It was always difficult to have her in class, to know that she was watching him but not being able to look at her. Because everytime he looked at her he risked having the thighs come back and he could not allow himself to be like that in class. It was just that he had a hard time restraining himself when he saw her, especially during the full moon… 

On his way to his first class he catches a glimpse of Hermione sitting outside of transfiguration with Ginny and Padma. She looked happy, innocent, that made him think of his dream once more… 

. . .

Hermione was sitting with Padma and Ginny outside of transfiguration, Ginny had her test this morning, Padma and Hermione however both had a free period. They took turns to quiz Ginny and to be honest it did not look too good, considering that her test was in about ten minutes and so far she had gotten about one question right… She saw Remus walk by, the mere sight of him reminded her of the dream she had had, she was on the urge to scream his name. Then she remembered that the Remus she had encountered in the dream who was intimate, sexy, beautiful, was not the same person as this Remus who walked by. She shook her head slightly, what if he knew what she was thinking, then she would have been expelled a long time ago, her thought was far from appropriate. However she longed for his touch, just to be with him, it had been a month or so since their first kiss, but only a little more than a week since the last kiss. But the kisses in the dreams keep coming back more or less every night now. however she would have to get over it by tonight, she had detention with no less than Remus, the man that she had dreams of several nights now… Ginny snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face. 

“What?” She said angrily as Ginny had interrupted her daydream.

“I thought you were mad at him?” Ginny asked.

“Well I am, it’s just that I, well, I am.” Hermione struggled to get out her words, she was still trying to get a last glance of Remus before he turned the corner. 

“Okay, correct me if I’m wrong but why are you looking so longing after him?” Ginny said.

“Don’t you have to study, Gin?” Hermione asked snarky. 

“Well this is more interesting!” She exclaimed.

“I’m with her on this one, I am still angry that I missed it yesterday it must have been so hot!” Padma said fuzzing over Hermione. 

“You mean the two minutes of interaction when he gave me detention, that is your definition of hot” Hermione laughed.

“Well, not when you put it like that, but, you know what I mean!” Padma said. And the problem was that Hermione knew exactly what she meant, it had been kind of hot, not to mention how she would feel about being alone with him tonight.

. . . 

“Please, take your seats, quiet down, the lesson has started” Remus said as the seventh graders trailed in. 

“Good morning Professor Lupin” it was Hermione who passed him on her way to her normal seat in the front. He shivered slightly at the sound of her voice. He was so glad that she did not know what went on inside of his head but on the other hand he desperately wished that it was real. He would have to shake these thoughts of before tonight, he could not go through with detention if he would feel like this every time he looked at her… 

“So, today I have a pop quiz planned” he started, but he had to pause to quiet down the class who sighed loudly “it won’t be on anything that we haven’t been through, I promise.” He tried to calm them. 

“Will the quiz include what we went over when we had Snivellus?” Harry asked, Remus had to try very, very hard not to high five Harry by the use of the nickname. 

“Professor Snape” he corrected, he should probably at least deduct points, but on the other hand it was he who had told Harry about the nickname, so he just couldn't bring himself to it. “And, no I don’t believe so, I don't even know what you went over that lesson.” Remus answered. 

“Sir, we went over werewolf and the differences between being born one and becoming one, sir!” Lavender Brown said proudly. 

“No, that won’t be on the quiz.” Remus’ blood was boiling, was Snivellus' plan to have them all figure out the truth? He started handing out the pop quiz walking through the classroom. He made sure to end with Hermione, that way he could let his hand rest on her bench for just a moment longer or so, and it would be natural for him to stand right by her.

. . .

Remus stood right behind her during the class causing her to lose all focus, just being aware of his presence had become exciting, especially since she knew how wrong it was… At the end of class Remus took in all of their essays once more ending with Hermione. And she could swear that he let his hand stay for a moment longer on her desk, almost as if she knew what it did to her. Then he walked up to his desk to put all of the essays down while dismissing the class. 

“Miss Granger, a word?” he said to her not looking up from his papers. She approached the desk slowly, trying not to bush too much. What Padma had said just before had stuck with her and it had become harder and harder not to consider him sexy like, all the time. 

“Sir?” she said, pressing her lips together at how her word had sounded, she did not mean for it to sound so seductive, she dug her nails into the palm of her hand and told herself that she was just overthinking it. 

“Ah, yes, when do you end your last class of the day?” He asked. ¨

“Errm, ten to four I believe.” She said, why did he ask, did he want to be with her again, like on their picnic? 

“Then I want you to be at my office at five o’clock for your detention.” He said harsly, she feelt stupid for lettig herself think that it could ahve been anything but this. 

“Yes sir.” she said as she quickly went out of the classroom. 

After potions class, Hermione had muggle studies, it was ofcourse one of her best subjects, today they had gone over the relationship between the muggle prime minister and the minister for magic. It had really been rather interesting, but they had been set an essay on what the internet did for the muggles. Some of the purebloods had been simply overwhelmed when the Professor had told them about the internet. A few Hufflepuff girls had even come up to Hermione after class to ask her questions about it. 

She was sitting in the comonroom trying to plan her assignments when Ginny came in and sat down in the armchair next to Hermione. 

“What’s up?” Hermione said when she saw Ginny's face.

“Detention…” She mumbled, Hermione said a quiet prayer that it would not be tonight with Remus, she hoped to be alone with him.

“Who?” she asked instead.

“Snape, tomorrow evning, I didn’t even do anything, I just questioned why we couldn’t…” she trailed off and mumbled the last words. 

“Couldn’t what?” Hermione asked sternly.

“Couldn’t use his hair for grease because we were out…” Ginny said, and Hermione bursted out laughing, sometimes she really wished she was as brave as Ginny.

“Oh, shit, I have to go!” Hermione shouted and got up from her seat when she realized that she only had about a minute until she was supposed to be at Remus’ office. “My detention, with Rem… Professor Lupin!” she said when she saw Ginny's face.

“Ohhhh, good luck!!” Ginny shouted after her.

Hermione ran down the corridor, only when she was outside his office she realized that she wasn’t wearing her uniform, she still had the skirt and the shirt but she had pulled on a knitted brown sweater over it. Whatever this would have to do, she was already a bit late. She knocked on the door, and heard Remus tell her to enter form inside, as she opened the door she realized that she had not been in the office since Remus became the occupant of it. HEr eyes wandered around it, the books that covered the walls, the door in the corner that she knew led to his private quarters, a few old posters the stone walls, it was cozy. Then her eyes landed on him, he was sitting behind his desk looking powerful, yet humble not to mention sexy. She bit her lip. 

“So?” she had never been in detention before, so she didn’t know what to expect. 

“Take a seat.” He said, she looked around the room but the only possible chise of a seat was on the opposite side of the desk. She sat. 

“Can you help me grade?” Remus said after a few short moments of silence. 

“Sure.” Hermione nodded, she wasn’t sure but it did not seem like a usual detention task, from what she had heard from the others, who had a talent for getting detention she thought that she would have to do lines or something.

“Good, I really hope you will be able to know if this is right or wrong” he handed her a stack of papers “it’s the third graders” Hermione nodded. 

“Otherwise we might have a problem” she laughed, but he didn’t even smile, the lack of his smile led her to remember how inferior she was.

She started grading and so did he, every now and then she glanced over at the clock. It had been two hours since they started, but it did not matter, watching him sit there and focus kind of made him even hotter. She decided to test out a theory, she looked up at him, smiled and leaned forward a bit. Not any reaction. She let her hair out. He looked up at her. She loosened her tie. He looked hungrily at her. She let her foot touch his leg and wander a bit up, but before she even reached his knee he got up.

“Oh Merlin, would you look at the time!” He exclaimed. “YOu can go now!”

“But, I’m not done with these yet” Hermione protested

“I see you tomorrow morning in class, good night Miss Granger.” He said. 

“Good night sir.” she said and left. 

. . . 

She had, probably by mistake he told himself, slid her foot up his leg. However he had to get up, because, if her foot had wandered much further he would have been discovered. Watching her sit there so casually had been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. It had been so wonderful just to have her there, even if they just sat in silence. 

The next morning he had Hermione's class straight away. They were practising the patronus charm. So far no one but Harry had mastered it. It was indeed difficult.

“I feel like my patronus will be a dragon.” Malfoy said proudly.

“Oh really, I believe yours will be like a worm or something you know it is supposed to represent you, and well you know, actually you should see it as something good if it is a worm, I would say that most worms are more talented than you” Hermione spit at Malfoy. Remus filled with ire, did she not realize what she was doing, she put herself and others in danger. 

“Detention Miss Granger!” He said turning to the, Malfoy looked pleased and Hermione looked startled, but it was fair, she had not only insulted another student but also put herself in danger, she must learn. 

“Miss Granger.” He called on her after class. She looked up innocently, but he was still angry with her. “Detention this weekend.” She nodded

“What day?” she asked, she should know better than not to address him properly. 

“Both days!” he said.

“That's not fair…” she began

“I believe the words you are looking for is ‘Yes sir’, I’ll see you in my office Saturday at ten, be there.” He said, she turned around and walked out without another word.


	17. Chapter 17

“So what did Remus say, he was kidding, right?” Harry said when they met up in the comonrom after the last lesson of the day.

“Professor Lupin while we are at school” Hermione corrected him automatically, “And no, he was really angry…” Hermione finished.

“But this Hogsmeade weekend, everyone’s going, we are supposed to stay overnight!! You can join one day and then maybe come back earlier!” Ron complained. And that’s when hermione realized that it was this weekend, there was only one weekend a year when they were allowed to actually stay in Hogsmeade for the entire weekend,and every one from third grade and up were going…. She was so mad at Remus… 

“Well, actually he gave me detention for the entire weekend, both days…” She said.

“What? That is totally unfair!” Ginny said angrily. Hermione hoped that someone would offer to stay behind with her, but nobody did, and of course she understood, staying over in Hogsmeade was just about the best event during the year. The others started talking about their plans for the weekend and so Hermione started to think about how her weekend would go, she would be stuck at school, with only the teachers and the youngest students. And the only teacher who’s company she actually enjoyed, well, he did not seem to be as fond of her… 

“Follow us down?” Ginny said when she woke Hermione the next morning, it was only eight thirty in the morning, so she had one and a half hours until she had to be at Remus’. She did not bother to get dressed, she wore her checked pajama pants and a button up cardigan. 

“Will you be alright?” Padma asked as she hugged Hermione, she nodded as an answer. 

“Flipp him the bird from me if you get a chanse Mione!” Ron shouted as they left.

“Promise!” Hermione shouted after him before she turned around and started to walk back to her room in order to change for the day. The castle felt calm and pleasant. She took a while to decide what to wear, she wanted to wear something cute but effortless, it couldn’t look like she got dressed up for a detention, that would be bizarre.After a while she decided that a red and white checked mini skirt, a white blouse and a big beige sweater would be good enough. It was the beginning of october and the sun made a brave attempt to peak through the clouds but failed, miserably. 

An hour later she knocked on Remus’ door. He opened, he was standing right infront of her looking at her for a while before he stepped to the side so that she could enter.

“Sit” he ordered, nodding towards the chair opposite his. He didn’t say anything else. He just walked around the desk and sat down. He was wearing slacks and a white shirt tucked into them and over that he wore a v-neck cardigan. She looked up at him and smiled, waiting for him to say something, but he just nodded towards a stack of papers. She could feel the smile fade off her face, she wanted more than anything to just sit here and chat with him. But that was obviously not what he wanted. She took up the papers and began. 

. . .

Remus was still rather angry with Hermione to begin with, it was like she was completely unaware of the fact that she put herself in danger. He barely spoke to her. Although he knew that a part of the reason for his anger was that the full moon was approaching. He had once more set her to grade, it was fitting enough, not too easy, not too hard. He tried to get some work done himself but, it was difficult he found himself constantly distracted in her presence. His eyes kept flickering to her, and each time he noticed that she looked at him a bit of the anger fell away. After a while he even started to notice how beautiful she looked today, her clothes, her makeup, her hair, just everything, so perfect, so her. Then he looked at the time and realized that it had already been two hours.

“You should probably get to lunch, I want you back here again in, 40 minutes, okay?” Remus said dryly. 

“Yes sir.” She answered, he had to look away, he could not look at her when she said those words, it was just too much. 

During the forty minutes that Hermione was away he got five times as much done as he had during the two hours while she had been there. And in addition to that he came to the realization that he was probably being too hard on her. He heard her knock on the door and had to shift slightly in his seat before calling her to enter. Once more he was unable to utter a word and just nodded towards the chair again. She put a book beside her on the desk and went on to working again. Once more he found it hard to get anything done in her presence, maybe because he found something else hard as well. It had been about four hours since she had come back, normally a detention would last for an hour, maybe two, but she had not even uttered a word about it. 

“What’s the book?” He asked after a while, she looked up, startled at being talked to. 

“Sense and sensibility, sir.” she said calmly. 

“What do you think of it so far?” He asked.

“I finished it, just now, during lunch, I loved it, have you read it sir?” she asked happily.

“No, no I haven't, but I have read Pride and Prejudice, it’s also by Jane Austen.” He answered.

“Oh, I haven’t read that one, but I have to say I would like to, if it is even half as good as this one” she said, now being back to her normal self “I read it in like a day, you ought to read it Professor!” she exclaimed.

“Really? Then, I’ll tell you what” Remus began and walked over to his bookcase and took out the book, “You’ll read this one and I will read that one, deal” He said and swapped the books. She nodded eagerly. He turned the book over and started to read the backside. 

“You can leave now, I’ll see you tomorrow, same time.” He said and sat down again.

“Yes sir.” she said and left, with the book. 

. . .

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling rather excited to spend time with Remus again, it had started off really bad yesterday, but just before she left he had been civil, even friendly, again. She smiled at herself in the mirror, she could tell that she looked tired from staying up reading half the night but it was nothing a bit of concealer wouldn’t fix. After she had done makeup and hair she looked at herself in the mirror she was rather pleased with the result. 

Once more she knocked at the door and entered the office, she had grown to really like the room with its old wall paper and high book shelves with old books. Once again Remus simply nodded to the chair, however she did not mind it much, it was good enough to be with him.

“You can go to lunch now, and you don’t have to come back later, this will be enough.” Remus said rather harshly but she would lie if she said the voice did not affect her. 

“Yes sir.” she answered, a bit disappointed that she no longer would be able to watch him. 

“Oh, I meant to ask you” she was almost out the door when he spoke again “did you have a chance to start the book?” He asked politely.

“As the matter of fact sir, I almost finished it, it’s not like there is much to do now that everyone is gone…” she answered remembering that she was supposed to be angry at him.

“Oh, that’s right, it’s this weekend…” he said slowly.

“Yes sir” she scoffed.

“But then, if you don’t have anything else to do, would you like to join me for lunch, your detention is officially over of course.” Remus asked her, she blushed heavily and nodded, he smiled back at her. “I’ll go fix something!” He said and disappeared through the door that led to his private quarters. 

“Looks delicious, not to mention you are saving me from having to eat with the first years, Professor!” she said as he put out the food. They ate more or less in scilens, but it was not an awkward silence it was comfortable and familiar. 

“Thanks a lot, sir” she said when they had finished the meal.

“Would you like to join me for a walk around the grounds?” He asked her and she nodded eagerly. 

“So, I meant to ask you yesterday, but how come you have muggel literature, Professor?” she asked him as they were outside, it was a bit chilly outside but it did not matter. 

“Well, both my parents had one parent each who was a muggle, so my grandmother on my fathers side was a muggle and my grandfather on my mothers side was a muggle. So both my parents were raised in both worlds and I guess that reflected on me.” He answered. 

“Your parents, right…” she mumbled, remembering the heartbreaking story about how his parents had abandoned him once he became a werewolf. 

“It was a long time ago.” He said shortly. Hermione's eyes widened slightly, was he admitting to her that he was indeed older than he seemed to be or was he just uncareful, she would have to ask him later. Just as they were walking it started pouring down, Remus quickly took off his blazer and handed it to Hermione then he grabbed her hand and began to run back to the castle. Hermione could not help but be reminded of the rain sequence in Pride and Prejudice, however inappropriate it may be.

As they reached his office they both began to laugh, Hermione could not even describe how good it feels to be able to be with Remus again. 

“Tea?” He asked after a while, they were both sitting and reading now, it was so nice, so comfortable, the rain was still pouring down outside. 

“Yes pleas!” she said. 

“How much have you got left?” He asked about the book in her hands.

“Five chapters Professor” she replied. “You?” she asked

“Two.” He said, setting down a teacup in front of her. 

She continued reading, and when she was done she was almost crying, this book was amazing! She looked up to meet Remus’ eye.

“So?” He asked her

“Amazing!” she replied, then she thought about it agin and decided that now was probably the best time to ask “I have been meaning to ask you, how old are you?” she said it as innocently as she could yet his eyes darkened.

“What do you mean?” he said.

“I think you know what I mean. I figured it out when Snape set us that essay, you barely age, and if I’m right, then you should have been at school with Harry’s dad, I know that I’m right about this you know” she said. He looked down, she could not read his face. 

“I have some work to do, and I believe that everyone will be back from Hogsmead soon so it’s for the best that you leav.” He said, his eyes as dark as night now.

“But, Professor Lupin…” she began.

“Please leave now, miss Granger” he sputtered at her.

“Yes sir,” she said and went out the door, she took a deep breath knowing that if she would have played her cards right this day would have ended with at least a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus walked into the round office that belonged to Albus Dumbledore. The other members of the order were already there. The room was rather crowded but Remus pulled out a chair and sat down. 

“The dark side is growing once more, the ministry is partly under their control, and their grip is tightening” Dumbledor began. “Kingsley, Tonks, what departments are under their control?” Remus looked up by the sound of his ex’s name, he looked at her, spending the summer at the burrow with her and her new boyfriend had been hard, now however he did not have feelings for her in the same way.

“As far as I am concerned the only department that is fully under the control of the dark side is the department of magical law enforcement. However this is most likely not the goal…” Kingsley began.

“Yes, we are fairly sure that the goal is to reach and control the department of mysteries.” Tonks said proudly. Dumbledore nodded. 

“However, I fear that they have already got a fair bit of information from the department of mysteries. The part of Voldemort that is left behind is growing stronger, and in not that long it will need to be embodied. I believe that they have already realized that the only way for them to do this without being triumphed over once more is through Harry Potter.” Dumbledore said heavily.

. . . 

It was Friday morning and Hermione was walking together with Ginny and Padma to the great hall for breakfast. 

“You haven’t gotten detention during this entire week, I’m impressed” Padma said sarcastically to Hermione.

“Well the week is not over yet!” Ginny pointed out.

“I got no less than three detentions last week that have got to be some kind of a record, I can’t have any more!” Hermione said.

“I can inform you that it’s not even close to the real record!” Ginny scoffed. “Once, Gorge got 10 detentions in a week.” 

“Ten? how is that even possible?” Hermione asked. 

“Hey, I’m not done, Fred of course had to be worse so he made sure to get 12 detentions the next week, now I believe that might be a record!” Ginny said. 

Harry waved at them from the Gryffindor table as they entered the room. They sat down together with Harry and Ron.

“Did you get a chance to talk to Dumbledore last night?” Ginny asked Harry.

“No, I didn’t, I believe I went to his office like five times, and the one time I actually met him he only told me that this was not the right time, I know he isn’t telling me the whole truth!” Harry complained. 

“That’s peculiar,” Padma agreed.

“But it’s Dumbledore, he is like the smartest man on the planet, he has got his reasons” Ron said while chewing his toast loudly.

“Well, honestly I don’t really care, I have the right to know!” Harry protested. 

“If you really want to know, maybe you could ask Remus?” Ginny suggested. 

“That’s not actually the worst idea, Mione, what do you think?” Harry asked her, she could feel how she blushed heavily.

“Well, maybe, he does love you like a son Harry, but then on the other hand, I would respect Dumbledore's decisions, don't you think?” She said carefully. 

“Well I believe it’s settled then, we will ask Remus to join us to hogsmeade this sunday so we will get a chance to talk!” Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

After Friday's DADA class Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind. 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Harry said plainly walking up to the front desk, Remus looked up with an encouraging smile, “I was thinking that it was a while ago, we had a chat, are you going into hogsmeade this weekend, maybe all of us could go for a drink?” Harry suggested.

“Well, Mr. Potter, I’m not going to hogsmeade this weekend and even if I were I would see it as inappropriate to have a drink with my students” Remus said. It was what Hermione had expected, she knew that Remus valued professionalism. She prepared to leave when she heard Harry speak again. 

“Well I did not want to say anything, but it’s Mrs Weasley, she is worried about you, so she told us to do something with you, I bet she would feel a lot calmer if you came along.” Harry said, Ron looked at her and she could tell that he was just as surprised by Harrys lie as she was. 

“I suppose it wouldn’t do any harm… should we say three o’clock at sunday then?” Remus replied and Harry nodded eagerly before dragging his surprised friends out of the room. 

Sunday came and the five of them stood outside of the hogshead waiting for Remus. They had decided on that pub as it was the most unpopular one. 

“How are you doing?” Remus asked as he approached them.

“Very well, and you professor?” Ginny asked. 

“Just… Fine” Remus replied, Hermione could tell that he wasn’t fine, she knew that the full moon had been this Friday night, he was probably still exhausted. They entered the small unpleasant pub, but it was empty apart from an old wizard alone by a table. The six of them took seats around a table. 

“Six butterbeers please.” Harry said to the waitress. After a while she came out with their drinks. They spoke for a while about everyday things, Harry even made up a few questions from Molly. 

“Anyhow, I wanted to ask you if you have been in touch with the order lately?” Harry said after a while. 

“Nothing new,” Remus replied.

“Not even…” Harry started.

“Well” Remus interrupted him “you can tell Molly that I’m doing just fine, however I do have some work to catch up on so if you don't mind I will be heading back now.” Remus said and raised from the table. Harry looked very displeased. 

After that Remus would maintain his distance to all of them, he did not speak to any of them unless it was in class. And more often than not he only spoke to them to deduct points. Almost a month had passed since the meeting at the hogshead. Much was the same, Dumbledore still didn’t provide Harry with information. The only events worth mentioning was that Hermione, of all people, got herself in detention three more times. Once by McGonagall, once by Flitwick and once by Binns. She could not really wrapp her head around why, of course Harry seemed to land himself in detention more frequently as well and he had gotten about twice as many detentions as Hermione. However Ron had a decent theory about that it was because of the new rules from the ministry the school had to pretend to be harder on muggleborns and half-bloods. 

“Please take out your books and read, pages 506 to 509, quietly!” Remus said to the class. 

“What page did he say?” Ron whispered to Hermione.

“Five hundred and six to five hundr…”

“Miss Granger what did I tell you to do?” Remus asked as he approached her desk. 

“Read pages 506-509, Professor.” Hermione said in mild surprise. 

“And how did I tell you to do that?” He said, looking down at her. She realized her mistake. 

“Quietly sir.” She said with her head high.

“So, why were you speaking to Mr Weasley?” He asked, she could see Pansy’s pleased expression from across the room. 

“Well, I was just telling Ron…” she began.

“Enough, detention Miss Granger.” He said harshly. 

. . .

Remus was annoyed at how Hermione seemed not to take the situation seriously, she keeps putting herself in danger. Did she not realize that the consequences might be worse than a detention if she wasn’t attending Hogwarts at the moment?

“Come in.” He said as he heard her knock at the door. He nodded towards the chair as she entered. She looked just as angry with him as he was with her, but he could not let that bother him, Dumbledore was right, her behavior would influence what the ministry thought about muggleborns. Once more he set her to grade, he could not help it but there was something so comfortable about watching her work in front of him. 

When he dismissed her two hours later she looked up at him with a slight blush on her face. 

“Why are you doing this Professor?” She asked stubbornly.

“Doing what?” He said back he couldn't help but imagine how very intimate this conversation could be if it was in another context.

“You know, what I mean, sir. You have been setting me detention for nothing!” She spat.

“For nothing, really? Hermione, you know better than to disobey a teacher's orders!” He said back.

“An order, really, well then I know where you stand…” she sighed.

“Yes, an order, you were not exactly behaving well, don’t you understand the consequences?” He said angry and concerned at the same time. 

“Well, I do understand, but if…” She got interrupted.

“Just leave Miss Granger.” He told her sternly.

“Just let me just finish talking!” she protested.

“I have more than enough reason to put you in detention for a week now, please leave before I do so.” Remus spat at her.

“Yeah…” she scoffed “Well good night then sir” she said sarcastically before leaving the room.” Remus watched her go, he couldn't help but think that she was incredibly cute when angry…


	19. Chapter 19

Hermione rolled her eyes when she realized that she was the first one to arrive at Monday's lesson. She had not spoken to Remus since their screaming match during her detention this friday. She tried to ignore the fact that Remus was present in the room, but he made it very hard as he kept looking at as she walked to her seat. 

“Good Morning Miss Granger” he said boldly as it became clear that she wouldn't be the one to recognize his presence. 

“Morning sir” she said in a sarcastic voice as she slammed her books onto her desk. What bugged her the most was how absolutely stunning he had to be. If it was any other man she would be so done with him, but Remus, she couldn't help but to keep finding herself intrigued by him. However, now she was sure he didn’t feel the same after she confronted him about his werewolf condition, he had been rather cold with her. She looked at him, he was sitting quietly and writing by the front desk, she taught about how he had gone from being one of her friends, to being a flirt, to being her professor, to being her friend, to being her… Yes whatever this was, well whatever it was she did not care for it, she hated to see him angry at her. 

“Professor Lupin, sir, I was just thinking…” she began what was supposed to be an apology when a few slytherins tumbled in and she had to break off. He looked at her, and she melted a little bit as his gaze met hers, it did not matter that he looked, angry, he still looked great, maybe even sexier now… She did not allow herself to finish the thought. 

After a few minutes Harry and Ron arrived as well. They sat down on one side each of her, they had obviously been fighting as they glared in different directions. Hermione could tell how decisive they both were in ignoring each other.

“So what happened?” Hermione asked tiredly in an attempt to have her two best friends make up.

“Well I did not set a fire crab loose in the corridor.” Harry said, still not looking at Ron.

“And I did not scream and cause Snape to find out!” Ron almost shouted. 

“Okay…”Hermione said with a deep breath “so, I’m guessing Ron set a fire crab loose in the corridor and Harry panicked…” she said.

“And now we are both in detention for the rest of the week!” Ron said. 

“Well, to be fair, you did almost burn down the school and if that…” Hermione began. 

“Miss Granger, if you could stop talking, I would like to start the lesson now” Remus said with an almost jeering look at her. She nodded and turned her attention to him. “So, today, I was thinking that we would go over boggarts, who can tell me about the boggart?” Remus began. Hermione was the first to shoot her hand in the air, Remus nodded in her direction.

“A Boggart is an amortal shape-shifting non-being that takes on the form of its observer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone, as it changes instantly upon encountering someone.” Hermione answered quickly. 

“Textbook answer” Remus said in a critical voice “but correct.” He was forced to add. 

Remus went on to explain the uses of boggarts, Hermione found it odd that they were talking about this, surely Remus must remember that they went over this when he was theri professor in third year? And even if he didn’t this was far beneath their level. Hermione waited for the twist for a while, but he still was talking about the basics after more than half of the lesson she could not restrain herself from raising her hand. 

“Yes, Miss Granger” Remus said heavily “What now?” he asked as if it was the fiftieth time she raised her hand to ask a stupid question. 

“Well I was just wondering why we are going over boggarts, it’s far beneath seventh grade level, sir.” she asked as politely as she could however it was clear that Remus took it as a provocation. He strolled over to her desk to stand in front of her, he looked down at her. 

“I believe that repetition is key.” He said with a forced calm “and if that doesn't suit you Miss Granger, then by all means, leav” he said.

“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean it like that” she said sincerely “I agree with you, all I mean is that we did go over this when we were in our third year…” she said carefully trying to explain herself. Remus did not look pleased. 

“Well, now this is what this lesson is about, understood?” He asked.

“Yes sir, once again I’m sorry I just found it odd, it is a rather big step down to go from nonverbal spells to boggarts, but I’m sure that you are more than aware of what you are doing, I’m sorry.” she said once more sincerely. But it did not seem to matter how many times she said sorry his eyes were still dark.

. . .

As he stood in front of Hermione he could feel rage building inside him. There were three reasons as to why, 1, He knew very well that boggarts were a step down however, the dark side was now using boggarts more frequently and therefore it was important to be on top of things. 2, she put herself in danger by having unnecessary attention drawn to her in a classroom full of people, some of them even connected to either the ministry or the dark side. And 3, it was so hard to have to restrain himself from taking her in his arms, holding her tight and kissing her.

“Detention Miss Granger.” He said before turning his back to the class. He knew that he was being silly, maybe even unfair, but she should know better than to talk back to him in this situation, it was not good for her record. He could feel her eyes burning him. 

She did not speak for the rest of the lesson. After the lesson Remus did not really have the energy to argue with her again.

“Wednesday night, seven o’clock sharp” he said without looking up at her, she left abruptly with Harry and Ron. 

. . . 

“I can’t believe he gave you detention once more!” Ron said

“Yes, it was totally unfair, you asked a question and then you apologize like a hundred times even though you didn’t have anything to apologize for in the first place!” Harry said loudly as they went on to their next lesson. 

“Well, it’s fairly close to the full moon and that can be wearisome for him” She said as she checked her calendar. “So today is the fifth of november, and the full moon is on Friday so it’s only four days away…” she mumbled desperately trying to find an excuse for his behavior towards her. She still really liked him and most certainly had feelings for her so beling that he simply disliked her was impossible for her. 

Wednesday came and she once more found herself knocking on the door to Remus’ office. The room was so familiar by now that she no longer felt the need to observe it as she entered.

“Sit” He ordered right away, she pressed her lips together in order not to scream out at him. She sat down. “You can start with these.” he said, handing her a stack of papers. She nodded, took out her quill and began. After about an hour she looked up and realized that Remus’ gaze was fixed upon her.

“Anything wrong Professor?” she asked.

“No. Focus. Pleas” He said shortly and she did as she was told. After another hour she was done with the stack of papers.

“Done.” she said and stood up preparing to leave.

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” She asked.

“You are done when I say that you are done, you can grade these as well” he said handing her an even bigger pile of papers. 

“Sir, you are being unreasonable.” She said.  
“Really? I should probably even set you another detention for breaking the dress code, now grade those as well.” He said angrily. She looked down at what she was wearing, not too bad, the skirt, maybe a bit short, the shirt, maybe a one button too much undone, the tie, very loose and of course the missing cloak, he probably could have her dress coded. 

“Honestly, if you need help with grading, I would be more than happy to help you out, you don’t have to find excuses to put me in detention!” She snapped at him.

“Miss Granger that is not what this is about and you know it.” He said “Would you rather write lines about how you shouldn’t talk back?” he asked

“I didn’t talk back!” she said

“You are now!” he said sternly he got up from his seat and walked around it placing himself on the same side of it as Hermione. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the desk “And not to mention, you keep putting yourself in danger when acting like that in front of those people you know what connections they have!” He said nostrils flaring. She stood up as well now as if she was preparing to fight him.

“I can take care of myself, I don’t need you to protect me Remus!” she snapped back.

He grabbed her hand and put it on the desk with his hand on top of it. He pressed his lips against hers, pressing his body against hers. He grabbed her hips and placed her on the desk in front of him, still pressing his entire body to her. At first the kiss was really intense, it was the “I gotta have you now- kind of kiss” but then they just sunk into it, like a soft brush against her lips. She moaned slightly into the kiss as his hands slid up her back and got in her hair. She explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue in a wonderful way and every now and then she could hear him groan ever so slightly. The kiss came to an end and he leaned his forehead against hers. She placed her arms around his neck. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. 

“You have no ideá how hard it has been not to do this every time I see you…” Remus mumbled. 

“Really?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Really.” He assured her. She smiled.

“Oh well, I suppose I should get back to these…” Hermione said, indicating the papers now scattered across the desk.

“Well, about that” He said returning to his seat “you will have to promise me to be more careful how you act, you know there are people who would do anything to have you out of here” He said placing his hand on top of hers. 

“I know… I know…” she said looking at him. “What should we do?”

“Well, of course no one can know, I think it might be best to pretend it never happened…” Remus said carefully. 

“No, I’m not going to do that, you see, not being able to talk to you has been hard on me, you know, I’m not going back to that!” she said.

“Okay… so what do you suggest?” Remus asked.

“I guess we carry on as usual, and whenever we can we try to spend time together?” she suggested “but you will have to be the same in class, that is the only way that we will be able to spend time together, and I want that.” she finished.

“I want that too.” Remus said pressing her hand tight.


	20. Chapter 20

“Still nothing?” Hermione asked as she entered the common room and saw Harry laying flat, face down, on the sofa. 

“Nothing….” He mumbled into the couch, he sat up to look at her. “We had another meeting today, but honestly it was pointless!” Harry said. 

“And you are sure that he knows more than he tells you?” Hermione said carefully.

“It’s Dumbledore we are talking about, yes he knows, he keeps acting stangange, the whole point of today's meeting was more or less him telling me that he can't tell me!” Harry replied, he was clearly frustrated. 

“I have even spoken to my parents and it seems like the order has information that Dumbledore won’t give to Harry!” Ron added.

“I’ll admit that is odd…”Hermione agreed “But what do we know so far?” She asked. 

“Practically nothing!” Harry said resignely “All we know is that when Bellatrix entered the duel a part of Voldemort's soul latched on to her and therefore there is a connection between me and her. And we know that the part of Voldemort is trying to control the ministry and that it’s growing stronger…” Harry said.

“And we know it’s bad!” Ron added.

“Thanks Ron, much needed information” Hermione said ironically. “But you are sure that the order has more information?” she asked.

“Yes.” Ron stated. 

“And Harry you are sure that whatever piece of information the order had would help you?” She continued.  
“Definitely.” Harry said decisively.

“Well, then I think that I might be able to speak to Professor lupin about it… If you would like me to then?” 

“How would you do that, last time we tried to talk to him it didn’t exactly end well!” Ron said skeptically. Harry raised his eyebrows at her with a knowing face. She froze for a moment. 

“Well, Ginny hinted about it, and the rest I could figure out for myself.” Harry said proudly.

“What, what, tell me!” Ron demanded

“Hermione is shagging a professor!” Harry said mockingly

“Am not!” Hermione protested but her words fell on deaf ears.

“Who?” ron said with big eyes.

“Snape!” Harry shouted.

“Really?” Ron said.

“No prevo! Remus of course!” Harry laughed. Ron turned to her looking surprised. 

“No, no I’m not!” Hermione stated “We kissed, once, before we knew he was going to teach here!” Hermione lied. “And since then we have only been friends, but I have spent so much time in detention with him that it’s not impossible that he would tell me if I asked…” She declared. 

“Well, if you think it could work, I’m down.” Harry said.

The next day Hermione went up to Remus in an empty hallway. She grabbed his hand and dragged him into a classroom. 

“Remus, I need to ask you something” She said plainly

“Yes?” 

“Well, what does the order know about that part of Voldemort that is left, what’s happening?” she asked.

“Why are you wondering?” He said suspiciously.

“How else am I supposed to know?” she countered.

“Fair point.” Remus said and grabbed her hands in his. “However, I really do trust Dumbledore’s judgement, you know everything you are supposed to know.” He said. She took her hands out of his and looked in the other direction. 

“No, I don’t, I’m an adult, and whatever is going on will affect me as well!” she said angrily to him. “I deserve to know!” she screamed. Remus grabbed her hand and led her out to the hallway again. 

“Hermione” he whispered with his head close to hers “I honestly don’t know much more than you do, all that I know is that they are trying to get something in the department of mysteries.” Remus said in a low voice. 

“Really? what?” Hermione said eagerly, the rage from before had washed away at his touch. 

“I’m not sure either, but if you have time we could talk about it tonight, okay?” He asked, he looked at her and then kissed her on the head. As she looked away from Remus she could see someone behind a pillar. It was Draco. She kicked Remus on the leg to alert him of what she had seen. He froze.

That afternoon, she told Harry and Ron about what had happened, of course she left out the part where Remus had kissed her on the head. 

“So, you are sure Malfoy over heard what you were saying?” Harry asked, concerned. 

“Well, yes however, as I said, he didn’t say anything really important there and then, we are going to talk more about it tonight.”

She arrived at his office and he let her in quickly. 

“How are you?” He asked standing in front of her.

“Worried, about what Draco heard, and saw…” She said, indicating the kiss on the head, and the hand holding.

“C’on it wasn’t that bad, he did not overhear anything in particular, also, Dumbledore is fairly sure that he is on our side!” Remus calmed her. 

“Yes, you are right…” 

“And about what he saw…” Remus said drawing closer to her “That was nothing, I mean, he could have seen me do this…” Reus said and pressed her up against the bookshelf and kissed. He held her hands over her head with one hand and the other one was placed firmly on her hip. He pulled away, and turned around and sat down at his desk. 

“Yeah…” Hermione panted “I guess it would have been worse if he had seen that…” Remus smiled at her. 

“However, what I told you before is more or less all that we know…” Remus went on to explain how the death eaters would need information from the department of mysteries on how to complete the reincarnation of Voldemort, and it was the same information that the order needed on how to destroy Voldemort. So at the moment it was a race to who could get to the department of mysteries first and find the information. So far no one had managed to get in touch with an unspeakable. After about an hour of talking it was time for Hermione to leave. 

“I got to go, the others will be worried otherwise.” she said.

“At least let me accompany you back to Gryffindor tower, it might be suspicious if you are walking around all alone.” Remus claimed so Hermione agreed.

When they reached Gryffindor tower there were other students present in the hallway. 

“Good night Miss Granger, I’ll see you in class” remus said,

“Yes, sir, Good Night Professor Lupin.” Hermione said with a smile. 

That evening they were all gathered in the boys dormitory and Hermione told them all about what information Remus had provided her with. 

The next morning when The Daily Prophet arrived Hermione felt almost nauseous just looking at it. She excused herself from breakfast and hurried off to find Remus. She had a free period first thing in the morning so she figured that he was already teaching a class by this time. She set off quickly towards his classroom. She knocked her on the door and opened it without being told to. She took a step inside the classroom and it was full of third years.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt sir, but I have to speak to you now, out here Professor Lupin.” she gave him a look and he excused himself and joined her in the hallway. She was shaking slightly by now.

“Hermione? What’s going on?” He asked carefully, she could not bring herself to answer but just held up the Prophet for him to read for himself. “Harry Potter; attention seeking liar…” Remus read. “So it looks like the paper is under their control as well?” Hermione nodded. 

“Also read that…” she pointed to a notice in the margin about rules at hogwarts about how teachers were only allowed to interact with students when it was for school such as classes, detentions, extra credit, help with school work etc. She could see Remus frown as he read the article. 

“Well that’s not ideal… You believe it was Draco?” Remus asked her. 

“It’s not a coincidence now is it? Also, there is an article about the department of mysteries.” She explained.

“So Draco knows.” 

“And he is working for them…”

“Hermione, well, we will just have to make sure to be more careful around him, right?” Remus said consolingly.

“Yes, well I guess but how?” Hermione asked.

“We will have to make sure that all of his suspicions about us will be disproved, I guess that means that I will not only have to treat you as before in class, but even harder.” Remus said. “would you be alright with that?” Remus said.

“I might even enjoy it…” Hermione assured him with a laugh “Honestly, it could be fun, kind of sexy you know” She said, still laughing half seriously. 

“Really?” Remus said with an intrigued smile “Well I guess that will indeed put a stop to any theories about us… But you can’t start to act up in class, you will still have to be carefull, and be on your best behavior” he lectured her “Because being a muggle born outside of Hogwarts now would be a very bad thing!”

“Yes, I’ll behave” She said rolling her eyes, “sir” she added as two other students walked by them. She gave him a sincere smile before running off to join the others for the first class of the day.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was gathered in the common room and Hermione told them about what Remus had told her about what the order knew. They were analysing how Draco had joined the dark side when Dumbledore had been so sure that he really was on their side. 

Another month went by and it was now the middle of December. On the first of December snow had, literary, magically appeared on the Hogwarts grounds. Hermione, Harry and Ron were hurrying over the snow covered grounds from Hagrid's hut in order to get to DADA class. Hagrid had been talking for almost an hour straight about his new dragon so they were almost late. 

“The lesson starts at 12:30, and then I expect you to be here by then, you are late.” Remus said when they entered the classroom.

“Sorry Professor, we got held up at Hagrids!” Ron said plainly, and Remus nodded.

“Mr. Potter ten points from Gryffindor.” Harry nodded, it was not uncommon for a teacher to deduct points for late arrival. “Miss Granger, detention” he said as she passed him on her way to her seat.

“I’m sorry?” she asked, this had been happening a lot lately in DADA class, however the teachers in all her classes were a lot stricter to her since the new rules. But Remus allway seemed to find a way to put her in detention, she knew he thought that she wasn’t being careful enough, however she did not mind much as all they did during the detention were to talk. She could tell when it was a real detention and when it was only an excuse for Remus to spend time with her. Once she had been set detention for a whole week by Snape for being out of bed after curfew, one of the days she had served detention with Remus and then she could tell that she was with Professor Lupin rather than with Remus. She had actually gotten better and better at telling when she was with Remus and when she was with Professor Lupin. 

“Yes, Miss Granger, you arrived late and therefore you will serve detention tonight.” Remus repeated.

“What about Harry and Ron? They were just as late as me!” she complained.

“You are a head girl, you should know better!” he said back.

“Ron is a head boy!” She said angrily as she could tell that he was actually mad and setting her for real detention. 

“Well, he doesn't talk back!” Remus almost shouted. The classroom was dead quiet by now.

“I was just talking back because…” 

“Enough!” Remus said loudly.

After class Hermione was the first to get out of the classroom, since their relationship began about a month ago he had set her quite a few detentions. But she could already tell that this one was different. In the other cases he had done it more discreetly or on fair grounds, and then they had just ended up talking, laughing, and kissing quite a lot as well. Except for that one time of course when she had had to call him ‘Professor’ and do the usual detention work. She could tell that this was going to be the second type. She sighed. On the other hand it was close to the full moon again, so he was more easily annoyed and well, she had been late.

“There you are!” Harry said as he and Ron caught up to her. “He is being totally unfair!” Harry said consolingly.

“Well, it’s close to the full moon and we were late and well…” Hermione began.

“Honestly, Mione, you don’t have to keep finding excuses for his behavior, it’s unfair!” Harry keept on arguing.

“Yes, he is in the wrong” Ron declared “So I guess that makes me the bearer of bad news, we will have to spend Christmas with him…” Ron said 

“Really?” Hermione asked, she felt really glad by the news actually. 

“Yeha, sorry ‘bout that, I tried to tell mum about how he was acting but she just hit me with all the ‘respect your professors’-crap!” Ron said. 

“Good evening sir” Hermione said as she entered the homey office that belonged to Remus. 

“Miss Granger” He said greeting her “Sit, you will be doing some lines” He continued she rolled her eyes. She might have expected this from other Professors but not from Remus.

“Realy?” She asked as she sat down in the chair that they had made out in so many times, the contrast between the situations made her slightly uncomfterble. 

“Yes, ‘I will not talk back’” He said, handing her a parchment. 

“For the hundredth time, I did not talk back!” she said.

“What are you doing now then?” he asked. she rolled her eyes

“Sure, how many times?” she asked politely, trying to keep herself from partly throwing something at him and partly kissing him. 

“A hundred times” he said, she nodded back, if he was in a bad mood, let it be so. 

The detention was not as bad as she had feared, sure it was not a detention with Remus so they weren’t making out, but at least he was civil, spoke to her every now and then. 

The next day they had DADA first thing in the morning. Remus gave her a warm smile as she entered the classroom and she bit her lip. 

“Good morning class, today’s class will be on inferius, so can anyone tell me what an inferius is?” he waited a minute to let everyone think “Miss Granger?” he indicated for her to answer.

“An Inferius is a dead body, reanimated by a Dark Wizard's spell. They are similar, but intrinsically distinct from a zombie. Inferi are created through the magical branch of Dark Arts called Necromancy, which is the art of raising the dead. The spells used to reanimate the corpse are rather complex.” Hermione said simply.   
“Very good!” Remus praised. He gave them an assignment to work with and walked around the classroom every time he came close to her, Hermione of course lost focus.

“So now do you understand the soul’s of inferi?” Remus asked the class after a while, he stood diagonally behind Hermione.

“The soule is removed and therefore they can’t resist to do the dark wizards bidding.” Lavender answers.

“‘kinda how Crabbe and Gooyle act around Malfoy then!” Hermione said to Harry and Ron who laughed at the comment. Remus came up to her and leaned slightly over her desk.

“I heard that, detention, tonight.” he said with a small wink that caused her to be unable to argue. 

The evening came and she went down to Remus’ office, both Harry and Ron had gone on all afternoon about how unfair it was. 

“Hey, what’s up?” she asked when she entered the room.

“You look great” he stated, and well of course she did, she was wearing a white v-neck blouse and a blue mini skirt.

“That doesn't answer my question!” she laughed as she sat down on the desk in front of him

“Well, it’s much…” Remus said, meeting her eye. “I wanted to apologize for yesterday, it wasn’t my intention to snap at you in class, it’s just that I would hate to see you get in trouble. Yesterday morning Dumbledore announced that the ministry is even harder on muggleborns and well, I just want to protect you…”

“I know, I know, but Remus, I’m fine, I’m here!” She said.

“and you know” he continued ignoring her soothing words “when you are late or talking back infront of others, I’m just so afraid and…” 

“Then you give me detention?” Hermion laughed, he placed his hand on her thigh.

“Well you know how I get angry around the moon…” He said excusigly

“Yes, and I also know you get… well…” she said leaning forward to kiss him. She did notice a difference in him when it was close to the full moon. As soon as her lips touched him he got up from his chair his hand on the thigh started to wander up underneath her skirt and the other one pushed her lightly back onto the desk. And . . . 

When Hermione returned to the dorm room she did not expect anyone to still be up but both Ginny and Padma were sitting wide awake in the room. 

“Honestly, Mione, tell us, what is going on between you and Remus?” Ginny asked, she froze, what was she supposed to tell them?


	22. Chapter 22

“Miss Granger, please stay behind after class, there is a matter I would like to discuss.” Remus said.

“Of course sir,” Hermione awnered with a smile. After class she walked up to the front desk where Remus was sitting. He fixed his eye upon the door and waited not a second longer after the door had closed to pull her close and kiss her forehead. 

“So, how are you today, beautiful?” He asked as he took his seat again.

“I’m alright, lots to do before christmas though, what about you?” she asked back.

“Just fine, however I did want to talk to you about christmas” he paused, he looked a little bit concerned “Well, Molly invited me to spend christmas at the Burrow, and well…” 

“I already know, Ron told me” Hermione nodded.

“Well, I just wanted to say that I completely understand if you just want to spend the holiday with your friends and…” 

“Remus, you know how I feel about you, don’t ever doubt that!” Hermione protested and pressed his hand tight. Remus nodded in response “However” she continued “I will have to tell my friends soon, about us, Ginny asked me about us almost two weeks ago and I still haven't answered her. They are getting suspicious!” She pointed out.

“Why, we have been nothing but careful!” Remus said

“Oh well I don’t know” Hermione said sarcastically “Maybe because I never get detention but you put me in detention about two times a week!” 

“Well, that is the only way for us to spend time together with all these rules!” Remus complained.

“I know, I know, I just hate lying to them, and they are actually angry at you for giving me so much detention!” Hermione said

“Well if you were to behave I would not need to set you detention all the time…” Remus whispered and kissed her. 

“What ever, my point is that, if we are going to spend Christmas together then I would actually love to get a break from hiding this...” she paused as they had not spoken about whether or not it was a relationship they were in. 

“Relationship?” He helped her, she smiled at him. 

“So, you would be okay with me telling them?” She asked.

“Well, I already told Sirius so…” 

“You didn’t!” she said laughing and pushed him gently. 

When they aboard the Hogwarts Express Hermione still hadn’t told her friends about her and Remus, she was now really worried about how they were going to take it. She made sure to find an unoccupied compartment for them to sit in. She needed to tell them today during the journey or else it would be really awkward once they arrived. Since they all, except for Padma then who were going home, were going to spend Christmas together, she had to tell them.

“So, who is coming to christmas this year?” she asked carefully, trying to lead the conversation in the right direction. 

“Well, it’s my family, then Tonks, her boyfriend, granny, Fleur, and Sirius, I think?” Ron said, looking at Harry.

“Yes, well at least that is what he told me!” 

“And right, Remus as well!” Ron finished “I’m sorry, Mione, I really tried to talk to mom about how he is towards you at school, but she insisted…” Ron said apologetically. 

“Well...ermm, actually, that's not really a problem, I am sorry that I haven't told you before, but Remus and I…”

“Are a couple.” Ginny finished for her.

“What?” Ron and Harry said as one.

“How did you know?” Hermione asked Ginny.

“Well it has been obvious for very long that he has been into you and not to mention you have been blushing like crazy every time his name has come up in a conversation!” Ginny explained, Hermione could feel herself blush once more. 

“So for how long has this been going on?” Padma asked 

“Well, I guess you could say that it started on my birthday, and then you know, he is after all our Professor so nothing happened and then during that Hogsmead weekend we kissed again…” Hermione began

“I knew it!” Ginny exclaimed.

“Well you know how I told you that I found out that he is barely ageing, well I did the maths and I confronted him about it, and he got really mad there for a while and then about two months ago we actually started the relationship….”

“Wow… That’s a lot to take in… Have you found out how old he really is, now that you two are close again?”

“Well, you know how he and Sirius are friends, well they have been friends since they were in school together…” She said and waited a moment to let that sink in. 

“But, due to him being a werewolf he is only like 30!” Ginny said in Hermione's defense, the others did not exactly look supportive. 

“He is 31 in his years counted…” Hermione began

“Not helping!” Ginny said “The point is that she is happy okey” she told the other off.

“Ginny is right, we are happy for you really, just a bit… surprised!” Harry said

“Well so am I.” Hermione said laughing in relife. 

They arrived at the burrow right on time for dinner, Remus had already been there for a few hours. She went straight to him and hugged him the first thing she did. It really was a relief not to have to sneak around or have to call him ‘Professor’ all the time. 

The days until Christmas went on quickly. They spent their day watching christmas movies, baking and cooking, it was just wonderful. On christmas eve the snow had fallen and it looked simply spectacular. 

She had woken early on christmas eve and went down to the kitchen in order to have breakfast. Everyone in the house was still asleep, it was just as well, she still had quite much to prepare for tomorrow. 

“Good morning beautiful” Remus hugged her from behind, she shivered in pleasure when she felt his naked upper body against her back.

“Morning...” She whispered, Remus spun her around to look at her.

“You know, no one else is up yet…” Remus said, he took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room. 

He stood still for a while just looking at her, he held her hand tight. She looked at him, his handsome figure, the naked upper body, the striped pajama pants, the hunger in his eyes. He pulled her in and kissed her and she was pressed up against the wall with his body pressed against hers. She dropped the robe she was wearing to the floor. She could feel in his body how much he wanted this, and she felt the same. 

He seeked her eyes looking for consent. She stared back and no words were needed for him to understand. 

Once again his lips touched hers, but not for long. He continued down.  
To her neck.  
To her chest.  
To her stomach.   
She gasped.

After that she quickly helped him remove his pants and let them fall to the floor gracefully. He had taken a step back and this allowed her to look at him for a moment before he walked back to her, closer and closer. 

She gasped pressing her fingers into his back. Pupping her legs around his hips... He slowed down and they were one again back to the intense lip action.

The rest of the day Hermione felt better than she had ever before. She really could not stop smiling.

“Come on! Tell me!” Ginny demanden when they were sitting just the two of them wrapping gifts, the others were playing or watching quidditch outside but Ginny had been determined to stay behind with Hermione, and now she understood why. Of Course Ginny could tell that something had happened. 

“What, there is nothing to tell!” Hermione said. 

“Really, ‘cause you can’t stop smiling, you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth!” Ginny keept on nagging her, Hermione blushed “You did it, didn’t you!”

“Well, yes…” Hermione gave in. 

“Tell me, I want to hear it all! How was he?” 

“Wonderful…” Hermione answered dreamily.

“Look at you, shagging a professor!” Ginny screamed happily.

“Stop! You make it sound so... “

“Dirty?”

“Really? You know it’s not like that!” Hermione protested

“Except for that it’s exactly like that, you were not exactly quiet!” Ginny said and Hermione blushed heavily. “Now tell me more!” Ginny said just as they heard the others coming back, Hermione looked relieved “saved by the bell…” Ginny muttered. 

After they had all decorated the christmas tree they were sitting talking in the living room, everyone in the house knew about their relationship now. To be frank everyone had even been accepting of it. Hermione was sitting on the sofa with Remus’ arm around her. 

It was after midnight when everyone started going back to their rooms. Hermione and Remus were standing in the hallway between their two rooms. 

“Good night…” Hermione whispered, she looked up quickly and could see the mistletoe that Remus had created with his wand. He leaned in and kissed her slowly. 

“Good night Mione, and thank you…” He whispered before walking into his room. Once more Hermione smiled bigger than ever. ‘Thank you’ she thought to herself.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione was woken by loud voices from down stairs, it was new year's day, the first of January. She could feel her head hammer, she had probably had a little too much to drink yesterday. She glanced at the clock, she was only eight, they had been up really late celebrating the new year all night, no one would voluntarily be up this early. Something must have happened. She looked over to the other bed in the room and Ginny still looked to be sound asleep so Hermione decided not to wake her. Instead she quietly put on a robe and snuck down stairs to see what was going on. On her way down she saw her reflection in the mirror, it was far from attractive, but she did not really care.

“Ah Miss Granger, you are up!” It was Dumbledore who spoke to her as she entered the kitchen. She looked around in surprise, the kitchen was crowded. Professor McGonagall and Snape had arrived. Remus stood leaning at a kitchen counter, he looked slightly amused at her appearance. Harry was sitting by the table, Sirius sat right beside him with a hand on his back. 

“Are you really sure about this?” Siruis asked, looking from Harry to Dumbledore.

“I have already told you Black” it was Snape who took the liberty of answering. “It has been announced with pride, many times, we are sure!” He declared. 

“Im sorry” Hermione mumbled “But what is it that we are so sure about?” She asked, Harry looked up at her with a weak smile but Snape looked outraged by her simple question. 

“Well”luckily it was McGonagall who decided to tell her “We understand why Voldemort's power is growing, he did not just leave a piece of his soul in Bellatrix…” She paused and looked at Harry “Quite literally Voldemort is growing inside Bellatrix is pregnant…” She finished. Hermione found herself unable to speak.

“So that means that he will be reborn?” she asked as she moved closer to Remus. 

“Well, as the baby is born only part of the soul will be Voldemorts, like the case was with Harry, but in time it will grow.” Dumbledore said. She walked over to Remus and was just on her way to grab his hand when she realized that she was in a room full of her Professors. 

After a while of talking and trying to straighten things out they all had breakfast in the living room. As everyone finished they dropped out of the living room and returned to the kitchen. Both Hermione and Remus hoped to get a minute alone if they stayed behind in the living room. However that did not happen as Snape stubbornly stayed behind. Hermione was afraid that he might have seen when she had reached for Remus’ hand earlier. 

“So, how was your Christmas?” Remus asked Snape politely, probably in the hopes that Snape would leave when he started talking to him. 

“Fine. And yours?” He said harshly.

“Very well thank you, although I would have to say that the best part was christmas eve, wouldn’t you Miss Granger?” Remus said.

“Yes sir…” she answered him, she had to try very hard to hide her smile, it was kinda fun playing around like this, especially since Snape couldn't know a thing…

“If you don’t mind me asking Professor, how was it that you understood that Bellatrix is pregnant?” She asked Snape carefully. 

“Draco Malfoy, provided the information.” Snape snarled at her.

“So he is working for the order now?” She asked.

“How clever of you to figure that out” Snape answered sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. The dry conversation went on between Remus and Snape, she just sat there determined not to let Snape win and have her leave. After a while she could feel Remus’ hand on her knee under the table. During the conversation his hand wandered up her leg to her thigh. The hand was now under her robe. 

“So Miss Granger, are you prepared for your last semester before graduation?” Remus asked her when the previous conversation came to an end. His hand was still wandering under her robe, the hand was dangerously high up now and she could feel her toes curl. 

“Yes sir” she answered however she more or less gasped the words as Remus’ hand reached her. Snape looked at her as if she was crazy but she didn't care. She kicked Remus on the foot and caused him to grimace. His hand was moving around now and she was unable to focus on the conversation. 

When Snape finally gave in and left the room she looked to Remus who still had his hand placed under her robe. She could see the hungry yet mischievous look in his eyes. The second Snape closed the door behind him Remus took his free hand and pushed her lightly on the couch so that she was lying under him. He placed his lips hungrily on hers. His other hand was still where it had been all morning. Just as it got more intense Remus pulled away. 

“Let’s go to the others or they might be suspicious.” Remus said. Hermione felt flustered and hot but nodded.

“Sure” she said, still panting a bit, she wanted to protest and continue what they were doing but she knew that he was right. 

It was the last day of holiday before they were to return to hogwarts. The train would leave at eleven o’clock tomorrow morning. They had decided to sleep-in this last day of holiday. Yesterday night Hermione had waited until Ginny was asleep then she had snuck over to Remus. She had made sure to wake up early enough to get back to her own bed before Ginny woke up. She watched Remus for a while before she got up from underneath the covers. Realizing she was naked she threw on the first thing that came to mind, Remus’ shirt. 

“Now you are bound to tell me!” Ginny shout-whispered as Hermione entered the room. 

“I didn’t think you would notice…” Hermione said excusingly.

“Well that’s a weak defense. Come on, I’m not asking for much here, I just want a little bit of gossip, come on!” Ginny begged her. 

“Yes, yes, okay, we slept together again, happy now?” 

“No, how is he?” 

“Amazing” she answered truthfully

“Is it big, does it hurt?2 Ginny kept on going

“Yes and no. Well not after a while at least…” Hermione felt herself getting dragged into the gossip. 

“Oh, god you are sooo lucky!!” Ginny complained.

“Really I’m the lucky one? You do realize that I am the one who will tomorrow go back to having the man that I am sleeping with as my teacher! Do you not realize how very frustrating that is, I have to be in his class three times a week and then I have to pretend that I don’t even know him, I have to address him as ‘sir’ all the time!” Hermione complained.

“Don’t think of it like that! The way I see it, it could be kinda fun, you know even sexy, don’t you think?” Ginny tried.

“Well…” Hermione did think about it for a while and well maybe Ginny was right. “However, even if you are right, I will only be able to spend time with him in class or in detention and that’s far from ideal!” Hermione argued.

“I guess you are right, but does it really matter if you call it a detention or a date, honestly you will still just hang out together, it’s not like he gives you lines or something!” Ginny protested.

“Well no, not for the most part, but you know, sometimes he actually set’s me a detention not just to hang out with me but because i ‘deserve it’” She said making air quotes around the last words. “And then it’s difficult to know when I’m with Remus and when I’m with Professor Lupin.” 

“Allright, I get it, all I’m saying is that you should try to see it from the bright side!” Ginny said defensively. Hermione nodded as an answer.

After breakfast Fred and Gorge suggested that they would have a snowball fight outside. They went on outside the day was clear but chilly and there was still lots and lots of snow.

“Okay, so all against all or teams?” Ron asked when they went out the front door. 

“Tems!” Fred said quickly “My team against George’s, and since it was my brilliant idea, I get to pick first!” He declared, he took a while to think and then his eyes landed on Ginny “Ginny you are with me!”

“Remus, with me!” Fred said quickly.

“Harry!” George said

“Tonks!” Fred said  
“Sirius!” Gorge commanded

“Hermione!” Fred said she was just revealed not to be the last one to be picked and happily went to stand by Fred, Tonks and Remus. That until she noticed what situation she was in. Remus and Tonks used to date and even though Tonks was now with Nicolas and they were always friendly to one another she still felt weird about it. However to her delight Remus seemd not to care about it as he reached for her hand as soon as she came to stand with them. 

“Ready, set go!” Fred shouted once the teams were picked and they had stopped arguing about who would have to have Ron on the team. 

Hermione had no idea who was winning or losing, she just threw snowballs in every direction, she could just as well hit someone on her team and she wouldn't know. In all the chaos Remus accidentally ran into Hermione. This caused her to fall and him to land on top of her. 

“Hi there…” He said slowly and leaned in to kiss her, still lying in the snow. They were caught up in the moment, in each other until a hard snow ball came at them from behind. 

“Hey, just because we know about you two dosn’t mean we like to look at it!” Fred shouted as George started to form another snowball. 

“Oh really?” Remus asked and hived a snowball in their direction. 

After the snowball fight, that for the record got really out of hand at the end, they went inside for lunch. After lunch they were still freezing cold and went to sit in front of the fire for a while. Remus put his arm around Hermione and she tilted her head on his shoulder. It felt nice. Natural. What felt unnatural on the other hand was that he was her Professor and as of tomorrow they would have to cool down on their relationship. A lot…


	24. Chapter 24

“Mione, wake up, we are nearly there!” Ginny said and shaked har violently. She looked around the compartment, everyone had already switched into their school robes. 

“You should really change, or else Remus might put you in detention” Harry teased, Hermione slowly turned her head to look at him, she traced her front teeth with her tongue and pressed her lips together.

“Really mature Harry,” she said and frowned at him.

“It wasn’t my intention to be mature” Harry said. There was a knock on the compartment door, Ginny who was sitting closest to the door opposite Hermione opened and Remus appeared. He took a step inside and greeted all of them. 

“Hellu love” he said and laid his hand on Hermione's shoulder. She reached up and gave him a hug. “You know we are at school soon, and I would hate to have to give you detention for not wearing your uniform before this semester has even started…” he said warningly and put a strike of her hair behind her ear.

“Told you…” Harry muttered to her. She rolled her eyes at him and Remus looked at Harry without understanding. 

“I promise you won’t have to give me detention, I’m going to change now.” Hermione said and rose from her seat. 

“Too bad…” Remus said quietly as she passed him. She rolled her eyes as him.

She went to change into her school robes thinking that this would be the last time that she was on the Hogwarts Express change into her school robes, this was the last semester before her graduation… However she had no idea what she would presume after school. She looked at herself in the mirror for a minute, just trying to take it all in… Then she heard a quiet knock on the door.

“It’s me, let me in!” It was Remus. She smiled and opened the door so that he could step inside though it was a small space. He gave her a smile filled with hunger and lust. He looked intriguing at her for a moment before stepping leaning in to kiss her. 

“I thought you were the one who told me to get dressed!” She laughed as he started undoing the buttons on her shirt.

“Well this is against my better judgment…” he mumbled into her neck while placing small kisses between the words. She leaned her head backwards and let him lift her off the floor. Wrapping her legs around his waist she could feel him growing underneath her. 

“I’ll have to admit…” she began and paused to kiss him back “I enjoy when you act against your better judgment…” she mumbled.

“Don’t be too sure about that…” he growled and got more intense by the second. She giggled as he left light kisses on her neck on his way down. 

“Remus, c’on, we haven’t got all day?” she urged him on, “I want you…” he fumbled for a moment but soon enough he was ready. She could hear voices outside, they would probably pull up at Hogsmeade station any minute now.

“Not a word” He whispered as he began. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming, but it was worth it. However she could not help but to let a gasp slip from her mouth. He slowed down “Quiet” he mumbled. When they had finished Remus peaked out the door and walked out. He told her to wait a minute or two before exiting as well. 

Out on the platform the air was chilly and the evening was dark. It was crowded and the smoke from the train made it more or less impossible to make out where everyone was. After locating the others they began to follow the stream to the carriages that would take them from the train station up to the school. She could see the outlines of a tall man walking in her direction through the smoke, she suspected it to be Remus. As he approached she could tell that it indeed was him. He looked straight at her and walked right in her direction, his gaze fixed upon her.

“Oh, sorry to bump into you like that sir” she said and she left a quick kiss on his lips that she hoped would go unnoticed.

“That’s quite alright Miss Granger…” he said quietly as he walked away. She bit her lip and closed her eyes for a second before walking faster to catch up with the others. They had of course noticed it and Ginny thrusted her elbow in Hermione's side and smiled a knowing smile at her, Hermione smiled sheepishly back. ‘Only one semester left now´she thought to herself as they jumped on the carriages that would bring them to Hogwarts for the last time. 

“Gotten any detentions so far?” Ginny teased her as she joined them for lunch the first day of lessons. 

“No” Hermione said calmly, then she leaned closer to Ginny “I haven't had any lesson with Remus so far this week” she whispered with her head close to Ginnys. Ginny gave her a smile and returned to her meal. 

“What’s going on?” Ginny asked worriedly as she saw the look on Harry's face as he and Ron joined them at the Gryffindor table. 

“Snape spoke to me and Malfoy after class, apparently Dumbledore wants to see us tonight, both of us, at the same time” Harry said resignely. 

“But Malfoy is evil, I mean everyone knows that his dad, his whole family are death eaters!” Ginny said

“I know, I know…” Harry muttered, he seemed just as bewildered as the rest of them. 

“He is even… let me see, Bellatrix’s... nephew!” Hermione came to the conclusion. Harry seemed to go over the family tree in his head before he nodded. 

“Doesn't Dumbledore understand that you might not wanna hang with the people that are trying to kill you?” Ginny complained a bit too loud. 

“I don’t know… I’m guessing he knows something I don’t” Harry mumbled and returned to attacking his vegetables angrily. Hermione watched him and had to suppress a smile. 

“Harry?” she caught his eye and laid her hand on his. “If you are actually not okay with it promise me that you’ll talk to Dumbledore or Remus or anyone!” Hermione said gravely.

“Professor Lupin while we are at school” Harry corrected her in a bad imitation of herself. On the other hand she had it coming for her considering how many times she had corrected him on the matter. 

“Sure… sure…” She muttered and rolled her eyes, she could feel a blush coming on “But for real Harry I’m serious, remember that!”

“Hermione” Harry began in a calm voice “I trust that Dumbledore knows what he is doing, yes I’m a bit nervous and a lot irritated but Professor Dumbledore will be there the whole time, I’ll be fine” Harry promised her. 

Hermione was a bit disappointed when she returned from the library to the comonroom that night, she had barely gotten to see Remus all day. The most she had seen of him was when she had passed him in the hallway as she hurried between two lessons. If it would go on like this she was not sure she could go through all semester seeing him this little. As the portrait swung open for her to enter the common room she saw her friends sit by a table and studie, that was indeed a rare sight. She went over there to join them. Ron was sitting and indiscreetly copying Harry's potions homework. After a while Harry got up from his seat.

“I’ll better be off to Dumbledore's office” Harry said reluctantly. The others nodded.

“Who’s homework am I supposed to copy now?” Ron asked and looked disappointed. His comment however fell on deaf ears. 

“Good luck…” Ginny said and grabbed his hand as he passed her seat. He looked at her sincerely and kissed her head. That of course caused Ron to look even more disappointed. Ron hadn’t adapted to Harry and Ginny as a couple even though they had been together on and off for almost two years now. The portrait hole swung open and Harry left the common room. 

“If you finish your homework I promise that I’ll check it over breakfast tomorrow.” Hermione told Ron in a successful attempt to wipe that disappointed look off of him. 

“You're the best!” He said and hugged her from behind “I guess I’ll go finish this up in my dorm.” He added and told them all goodnight before turning in.

Now there really was no reason for the three girls to stay down in the common room so Hermione returned with Ginny and Padma to the dorm that they shared. Padma threw herself at her bed and hugged a pillow.

“By the way, I forgot to ask you when you arrived, how was christmas?” Padma said.

“Good, it was nice, cozy. But mine wasn’t nearly as good as Hermiones” Ginny said slowly. Hermione looked over the edge of her book.

“What?” Padma said curiously.

“Well, she and Remus finally did it!” Ginny said excitingly 

“Shut up, this is the biggest news I’ve heard in ages, and you are telling me now, when did it happen?” Padma asked as she moved to sit by Hermione.

“Christmas eve morning!” Ginny answered for her

“Shut up!” Padma said once more

“I will not!” Ginny said proudly “They totally did it!” Ginny kept on going and well, it was true so there was not much point in protesting. 

“Oh my gosh… Hermione Granger is shagging a Professor, who would have thought…” Padma said with a twitch of jealousy in her voice.

“Honestly it’s not like that!” Hermione tried

“You did sleep with him didn’t you?” Ginny asked meaningly

“Well yes…”

“And he is your Professor?”

“Yes but…”

“So in conclusion, you are sleeping with your professor?”

“Yes” Hermion had to admit, she could not help but smile slightly at the words being said out loud.


	25. Chapter 25

“Harry!” Ginny shouted when Harry entered the great hall on Thursday morning. “So what happened at Dumbledores?” Ginny asked, the others looked at him dead quiet.

“Can we go somewhere else to talk?” Harry said in a whisper. They nodded and followed him to an empty classroom. Harry paced in the front of the room back and forth. 

“Harry… what happened?” Hermione asked carefully. Harry's pacing came to a stop and he looked up at them. 

“Draco seems to be okay, he is on our side.” Harry began

“A double agent, like Snape?” Padma asked.

“Yes, and just like Snape he is still horrible even though he is on our side” Harry said in rage. “Apparently Bellatrix made that idiot godfather of the baby, so it will be in his role to protect it.” Harry said “And unless Draco actually willingly stand aside we can’t kill it.” 

“Kill it, Harry it’s a baby!” Hermione said horridly

“It’s you know who!” Ron shouted back at her

“Well, you are both right, I mean, for now it’s an unborn baby but in time it will become Voldemort.” Harry said gravely “And well according to Dumbledore it’s to our advantage that Draco is godfather. Snape knew all along that Bellatrix would have the godfather protect it and he therefore suggested himself for the role, but she doesn't trust him. So now it’s Draco. And well we will have to kill it in some way.”

“But Harry you surely must realize that if you were to kill a baby you would be no better than Voldemort himself!” Hermione complained.

“That’s not how I see it…” Harry began, he drew a deep breath “Anyhow, Dumbledore seems to agree with you Mione, so I guess that we will have to go about it in another way…” Harry finished the conversation and went on for a while but Hermione was quiet she was thinking. If the reason that Voldemort still had some power was the part of his soul left behind in the baby, then it should be enough to only kill that part. Right? She wrecked her brains trying to find any bit of information on the subject. Remus had mentioned something about the department of mysteries… The killing curse… Killing without magic… The godfather… The stone! That was it, they need the resurrection stone! 

The others started trailing out of the room and they were on the way to their respective lessons. She reached for Ginny hand and dragged her back into the empty class room.

“I got it!” She said proudly.

“Sorry, you got what?” Ginny asked in confusion.

“How we are gonna do it! How we can save the baby and kill voldemort!” She screamed. 

“Wait how?” 

“The resurrection stone!” 

“Does that even exist?”

“Not sure… But if it does I know where it is, but we must hurry up, and tell Dumbledore now!” Hermione said and started walking but Ginny grabbed her by the wrist.

“No. We can’t tell him, we can’t tell anyone, if we are going to do this we have to act quick or they will be on to us!” ginny explained.

“What, we can’t do this ourselves, you and me? No, we would be breaking a ton of school rules, not to mention quite a few laws as well!” Hermione argued.

“Yes but we could end up saving the world Mione!” Ginny screamed. Hermione took a deep breath, she knew Ginny was right, she had always wished to be more like Ginny. Maybe this was her chance. 

“Yes. You’re right, let’s do it.” 

“Okay… Great. Now, how do we get out of school unnoticed?” Ginny asked

“The floo network.” Hermione said simply.

“How, we can’t just walk up to a teacher and ask to use their fier now can we?” Ginny said as if it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard. 

“Well…” Hermione said and picked up a key from her pocket waving it in front of Ginny's face. “How lucky then that I have got the keys to Remus’ private quarters…” She said with a smile. 

“Shut up!” Ginny said in surprise “You two are actually serious!” 

“Well… yes…” Hermione said in confusion.

“I thought you were just playing around!” 

“No, but can we please talk about this afterwards?” Hermione asked and urged Ginny to get a move on. 

They stepped inside Remus’ rooms and headed straight for the fire. The first lesson of the day had already started and so it would probably not be long until someone noticed that they weren’t in class. Hermione had to urge Ginny on many times, her redheaded friend seemed to find a lot of interest in examining the room rather than to get to the ministry on time to find the stone. 

“What fireplace can we go to?” Hermione asked.

“I only know the name of the main entrance floo network to the ministry.” Ginny replied.

“Won’t that look suspicious though? We are not supposed to be there!” Hermione was thinking out loud. Ginny glanced over at the clock.

“Well, by this time a day we could probably blend in with the crowd, also, this is the only chance we have, so we haven’t exactly got any other options.” Ginny pointed out as she stepped into the fire and confidently dropped the floo powder. Hermione looked as Ginny disappeared. Then she quickly pulled out a note from inside her cloaks, she knew that Ginny wouldn’t approve if she saw what Hermioe was doing. The note read ‘Sorry, I need to do this, I’ll be fine and I’ll be back ASAP //H.G’ she placed the note visibly on Remus’ desk before she too stepped into the fire and disappeared. 

“You took your sweet time…” Ginny muttered to her when she reappeared in the entrance of the ministry. Ginny had been right, they did blend into the crowd, witches and wizards were coming, going and hurting in every direction. 

“Okay… what now?” Hermione asked Ginny.

“What you are the one with the plan!” 

“Well, all I have figured out so far is that we need the stone and I guess that it will have to be in the department of mysteries, Remus said so.” Hermione went over it all in her head.

“Remus told you that that's where the stone is?” Ginny asked

“Well not in those exact words… but he did tell me that the death eaters are trying to get the control over that department. And I figured that they knew about the stone, that would to my knowledge be the only way to really recreate Voldemort in all his power and glory!” Hermione said

“I can’t say that it’s a good plan… But it is the best that we have, so to the department of mysteries I guess…” Ginny said and led the way. They reached a small, tiny in fact, door that read ‘unspeakables’. 

“How small is this department, you would have to be like a leprechaun to get through that door!” Ginny complained.

“No… That’s not it, we will just have to use magic to get through…” Hermione mumbled. They were in quite a hurry, if they noticed at school it wouldn't be long until someone understood and if someone walked by and realized that they did not belong here well then, lets just say it wouldn’t be good.

“Okay, so blow it up?” Ginny asked

“No, that’s not it… let me think!”

“Think faster, someone is coming!” Ginny urged her

“Well… Worth a shot” Hermione mumbled and pointed her wand at the tiny door. “Densaugeo,” she mumbled at it. And it grew. Ginny laid her hand on the handel but quickly pulled her hand to her again.

“Fuck! It’s cold!” She screamed, her hand turned slightly blue. 

“Alohomora,” Hermione mumbled at the door and they could hear the lock click. Ginny once more tried to open it but withdrew her hand just as quickly again. “Incendio,” Hermione mumbled, the flames burst from her wand but disappeared quickly as they came in contact with the door. However the door became warm enough for her to open it. They closed the door behind them and once more it shrank to its original size. As they entered the room, she understood that they were now in a library.

“The restricted section…” Ginny mumbled.

“Sorry, what?” Hermione asked as she started walking around the shelfs.

“It has to be this, it’s like the restricted section at Hogwarts only much much darker and complicated. It’s also only a fragment of the whole department… We haven't even come close to the core of the department yet…” Ginny whispered back. Time seemed to act differently here. Walking here was like walking on a treadmill she never quite seemed to reach her desired destination. She had the door on the opposite side of the room in mind. While walking towards it she saw a file that caught her interest. ‘Living and dying in eternity; author unknown’ the file read. She took it out and held it close, she could have sworn it had grown slightly at her touch… As she came closer to the door she could see a small crystal ball appear in front of her. It was what had caused the file to glow. The file and the crystal seemed somehow connected. As she laid her hand on the crystal she once more saw the file glow. Or was it just a trick of her own imagination? As she turned to ask Ginny if she had seen it she realized in horror that Ginny was being held from behind by a masked person.

“There, mudblood, I don’t know what you are doing with these” the man that held Ginny spoke in a silk voice as he indicated the file and the crystal in her hands. “Give them to me, I would really hate… to spill the pure blood that runs in her veins” He said and put his wand to Ginny's throat. Hermione could barely think. She saw the tears in Ginny's eyes. She felt the tip of her wand in the arm of her blouse and she made an attempt to take a step forward to act as if she would give him the objects. She reached out her hand, in which the wand lay hidden. Without a word, she managed to stun him. This was the first time she had managed to perform a nonverbal spell, and it sure was lucky. 

However the happiness was short lived as two other masked figures appeared as the first one fell to the ground. She managed to stun another one but two more appeared in his place. It seemed impossible to win. Their only choice was to flee. 

“Remember what to do with the door?” Hermione panted to Ginny while fighting two figures at the same time. Ginny nodded. “Go do that, I’ll hold them off!” She screamed, Ginny ran in the treadmill-like environment towards the door. Hermione knew that there was no point in trying to stun them as it just seemed to cause more of them to appear. Ginny screamed at her that she was ready. Hermione to started running towards the door. Throwing herself out at the last moment as the door shrunk once more. She sat on the floor for a moment trying to catch her breath, she felt cold. Colder then she should, she should be sweaty… 

“We have to go. NOW!” she could hear Ginny scream. “Dementors, now!” she lisend as Ginny struggled with the patronus charm. She did not care to bother, why bothe, it was all pointless she felt cold. She could feel the crystal rolling out of her hand as the dementors approached. She felt weak. She closed her eyes. Preparing for nothing. Then out of nowhere a horse made out of what seemed to be silvery gas came galloping, it placed itself between Hermione and the Dementor. 

“Thanks…” Hermione mumbled, still not completely restored.

“Get a grip! Grab whatever that is and let’s run. For real. There are more of them coming!” Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and started running towards the entrance hall. Hermione still felt dizzy. She was reliant on Ginny guidance, she could not react as Ginny threw them both into one fire. Traveling through what felt like everything in no time did not help the dizziness. Hermione landed on her stomach out of the fire back in Remus’ office. It took her awhile to open her eyes, but when she did she saw three pairs of feet, one pair belonged to McGonagall, the other to Dumbledore and the third pair belonged to Remus…


	26. Chapter 26

Hermione rubbed her head, she could feel both the file and the crystal safe and sound in her robes. Although her head was thumbing unreasonably much. 

“Stand up this instant!” Professor McGonagall’s voice was shrill and did not help the pain in Hermione’s head. She could see out of the corner of her eye how Ginny started to stand up. Hermione too attempted to obey Professor Mcgonagall although it did take her a full minute to get to her legs. As she stood she tried to go over what she just had been through in her head. They could not have been away for more than one or two hours. However she was now fairly sure how the order would best go around the whole Bellatrix-situation. Hermione had come up with a plan. 

“What have you got to say for yourselfs?” McGonagall screamed, she did not bother to wait for an answer “Do you have any idea what danger you put yourselfs in, any idea what you have risked?” McGonagall screamed. One of Hermione's worst fears was indeed to let Professor McGonagall down. She hated to see her Professor being disappointed with her, but this however was something else she was simply furious at them both. Hermione's eye traveled to Remus. She tried to wirelessly communicate with him by shooting him a look searching for empathy, but his gaze was stone cold. Somehow Remus’ look of disappointment and anger was so much worse than McGonagall's hard words falling over her. 

“We were at the ministry and…” Ginny said when McGonagall's screaming came to a pause. Hermione’s eye was still fixed upon Remus. 

“Oh so you were at the ministry!” McGonagall interrupted “I don't even know how to handle this situation! You have done so much worse than to just cause damage to the school, you have jeopardized the order, do you not understand that?” 

“Yes Professor, but…” Ginny once more began, Hermione on the other hand was unable to say a word.

“I don’t know what punishment is fitting, as it does not apply to the school but your lack of judgment has surely earned you at least two weeks worth of detention!” Professor McGonagalls’s voice was still high and she looked on the edge to hysterical “Understood?” she finished after a few deep breaths.

“Yes Professor” Hermione could tell that there was no point in arguing however she did feel the need to explain and share the information that she found “Professor, at the ministry…” she began quietly

“Miss Granger, I do not have the strength to hear any excuse, now be off to your rooms!” McGonaggal said firmly.

“But Professor!” Hermione started

“No, Miss Granger!” McGonagall said once more “Miss Weasley, follow me, your parents have been informed and I believe they wish to speak to you” McGonagall finished. Hermione could see Ginny nodding heavily out of the corner of her eye. Professor McGonagall and Ginny left the room. That left Hermione and Remus alone. 

“Miss Granger” Remus began, Hermione looked around, half expecting to see someone else, Remus never addressed her like that when it was just the two of them, but they were alone. “I will have the schedule for your detention tomorrow morning in class.” 

“Remus, you have to listen to me, I think I know...!”

“Hermione, no, this is not the time nor place for this, don’t you realize what you have done, and secondly, it’s ‘Professor Lupin’ to you!” He said. She scoffed, she could not believe what he was saying.

“Please just listen!” she urged him but he wouldn’t listen

“No, you just left without a word!” He shouted.

“I did leave a note, if you would just have given me another hour, you did not have to run to the other Professors the first thing you do, we did not even think anyone would notice!” she argued back. 

“Not notice!” he scoffed “Hermione you were gone for almost two days! What the hell was I supposed to do?” He screamed. Hermione looked bewildered at him, two days? It had only been an hour? She did not know how to explain what had happened. The confusion caused her to calm down a little. 

“But…” she began much calmer now but he still interrupted her.

“No. I’ll see you tomorrow in class.” 

“Yes sir, good night Professor Lupin” she said, her intention had been to use the title in a mocking way but in her confusion it had not fulfilled its purpose. If they wouldn’t listen to her, she had to find another way to provide them with the necessary information. 

Hermione almost overslept the next morning, this left her no time to speak to Ginny or anyone else for that matter before the first class of the day. The first period was DADA, Remus did not look at during the entire lesson. 

“Please stay a moment Miss Granger” Remus said at the end of class, she looked up, surprised at being addressed as he had not even looked at her. 

“Yes?” She asked as she came up to his desk he did not even look up, what was he playing at? “Professor Lupin,” she added in a fair attempt to fake respect. However that was clearly the que he had been waiting for as it caused him foo look up.

“Your schedule for detention Miss Granger” he said and handed her a note. She looked down at it. 

‘Monday: Professor Lupin  
Tuesday: Professor McGonagall  
Wednesday: Professor Snape  
Thursday: Professor Flitwick  
Friday: Professor Lupin’ 

Remus was the only one she would be with two times this week, normally that would have made her happy now she did not know how to feel, mostly because she was unsure of how he felt. 

“Well, I’m not too happy about seeing you an additional two times this week.” He stated as if he had read her mind. The unnecessarily rude comment upset her, they had not actually spoken since she had returned. Were they broken up? Had they even been in a relationship? Right now she did not care, she only felt fury. 

“Sod off!” she said instinctively.

“Is that really a respectful way of speaking to you Professor?” he asked, determined to annoy her. 

“Fuck” she muttred looking down “Honestly what the fuck is up with you?” the sadness took over and caused her to scream.

"Language, Miss Granger!” he said as she prepared to leave the room “Also, you may want to consider changing that attitude, I will not put up with it!” He screamed after her as she left the room.

Monday night, detention with Remus:

She knocked on the door to the room that she had been in so many times now. She had spent the majority of the afternoon crying and was far from in the mood to spend hours with him. 

“Good evening Professor.” she said dryly as she sat down. Remus ordered her to do lines once more. He stared at her the whole time not giving her a moment to come up with a way to give him a piece of information. She had decided that the best way to let the order know what she had found out was through the teachers during her detentions. Every night she would try to give each teacher a piece of information about what she had found out and hopefully they would understand. It was Ginny who had come up with that idea, and she would try to do the same during her detentions. 

When he finally dismissed her after what was surely at least three hours she knew she had to say something. She did not rise from her seat. She looked right at him. Took a deep breath.

“Professor Lupin, sir, I have one thing to say before I leave, you don’t have to believe me.” she paused and she could see how he undescreatly rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t gone for two days, I was gone for two houers, at the most…” She taught it to be most effectful to simply leave after she had said what she needed to so she got up from her seat and left the room.

Tuesday night, detention with McGonagall:

Thankfully for Hermione, McGonagall had had some time to cool down and therefore the detention was not as horrible as it could have been. At the end of detention she knew she had to say something to McGonagall as well.

“I have a question Professor.” she began slowly

“Yes Miss Granger?” Professor McGonagall said, opening up for conversation. 

“They keep crystal balls in the department of mysteries and…”

“We do not know if they do for sure” McGonagall said

“They do.” Hermione said and with that leaving another piece of information. “If you were to remove one of these balls from the department would that cause it to become true?” Hermione asked, the question in itself was irrelevant, it was mostly the information about the crystal that needed to be passed on. 

“Only if you posses what they would call ‘The inner eye’ you could even read the prediction, but Miss Granger, I do believe you should focus on something, anything, but divination” McGonagall answered, Hermione nodded and left, hoping that she had been clear enough.

Wednesday, detention with Snape:

She entered the cold potions classroom. Snape sat at his desk and did not even look up at her when she entered the room. He gave her lines. She thought for a while about how she would best pass on the information. After a while she came to the conclusion that it was best just to spell it out clearly as he already taught her to be crazy. 

“They, the death eaters are in the department of mysteries” she stated as she left the room quickly, wondering if he had even listened to what she had said. 

Thursday detention with Flitwick: 

The last piece of information that she had to provide the order with was about the stone, the one that she had not managed to get. But the one that there was plenty of information on in the file she had gotten. 

Flitwick was friendly as usual and spent the entire detention chatting friendly with her. This gave her plenty of opportunities to sneak in valuable information about it 

“Sir, I believe that having that type of stone would simply be the answer to most of our problems, don’t you think?” she finished the conversation short before she left. 

Now she had given out all the information that she could, now it was only to hope that they would be able to put it together. But her detnetions wasn’t over yet. The last one with Remus was still left. 

Friday, detention with Remus:

This detention wnet more or less as the first one except that this time she did not have any crucial information to give him. However she did have something else that she needed to get off her chest. 

Remus dismissed her after only an hour this time. He turned and stood facing the windows, away from the door. Hermione scribbled a quick note and put it on the desk. 

‘Sorry, I love you’ were the words on the note that she left before practically running out of the office. They had never actually said those words before, but well it might be over forever now so, why not just say it?


	27. Chapter 27

Remus POV:

Remus was just about to leave his office on Saturday morning when he saw the note on his desk. He was already late for the meeting with the order. Still the words on the note seemed to freeze him. 

‘Sorry, I love you’ he read the note over and over, even though the note was not signed it wasn’t hard for him to figure out who had placed it there. For one the words were scribbled on the backside of a paper that read ‘Disobeying Professors and/or skipping school will not be tolerated’ and for the other her handwriting was so magnificent. He couldn’t help but chuckle at it. She was simply awesome, ripping apart her detention lines just to leave a note informing him that she loved him. She made it really hard for him to be angry at her, but somehow he still managed, she had after all put herself in danger. He realized that he had been standing for a full minute reading the four words over and over. He cast a look in the mirror before heading down a corridor to the teachers lounge where the meeting was to be held. 

“Remus, there you are!” Professor McGonagall said as he entered the room slightly out of breath. 

“Sorry I’m late, what did i miss?” He asked as he sat down around the table. He looked around the table, all eyes were fixed upon him. They looked as if they expected him to be the one to speak next. “Sorry, what's going on?” he asked carefully. Professor McGonagall took it upon herself to answer him, she cleared her throat.

“Well, we are just going over the new information.”

“And I said that if we against all odds would be able to find the resurrection stone then we might be able to get rid of you-know-how…” Fllitwick said.

“And then…” Mcgonagall took over “I said that it would be more or less impossible to find it without a prediction in the form of a crystal. And well then, I said that funnily enough, Miss Granger had spoken about crystals during the detention. And we started talking about where to find this particular crystal, and then Dumbledore pointed out that it would probably be in the department of mysteries. And so Snape realized that Miss Granger had informed him that there were death eaters there” Mcgonagall finished.

“And so I realized who had spoken about the stone in the first place; Miss Granger as well…” Flitwick squeaked. Remus nodded still in shock. 

“And now” McGonagall turned to Remus “We were wondering what she said to you, we believe that she might have a plan.” McGonagall said hopefully. Remus held the note tighter in his hand, the not could not be a lead, there must be something else, something that he was missing, but to his reminiscence they had not spoken other than…

“Well, she did mention something about time, how she was not gone for two days but for two hours…” Remus muttered trying to put the pieces together but he had nothing. 

“We should have listened to her in the first place. We will have to speak to her,” McGonagall said regressively. 

“I’ll go get her!” Remus said eagerly, glad to have an excuse to talk to her outside of detention. 

“She is probably in Hogsmeade, you’ll never find her there…” McGonagall said.

“I think I'll manage…” Remus said and made sure that he had the map with him before leaving the room of bewildered order members. 

Once he had apparated to Hogsmead it was a child's play to find her, she was sitting together with Ginny and Padma at the three broomsticks. He walked in, unsure of how he should act and what he would say. He was still angry with her, yes he loved her, but she had not acted smart and even if it resulted in a plan, she had put herself in enormous danger. 

“Miss Granger” he used the formal way of addressing her partly to show that he was still angry and partly because there were other students around. “Please come with me, now” Remus said matter-of-factly he saw the bewildered look on her face and felt a strong urge to roll his eyes at her. 

“What is this about sir?” she asked politely

“Not in here Miss Granger, now come along!” Remus said now out of patience, she nodded and got out of her seat. They walked out of the bar onto the busy street, he led the way to an alleyway from which it would be simpler to apparate. 

“Im sorry, Professor but what's going on?” Hermione asked, it was a full valid question, yet it annoyed him, maybe what annoyed him the most was her calling him ‘Professor’ and how it slightly turned him on.

“We are going back to school, we wish you to participate in the order meeting. Now grab my hand” he said and offered her his hand, and with a pop they had vanished and reappeared now in the castle, just a corridor from the meeting.

“Okay, so where do I come in in all of this?” Hermione asked, continuing the conversation as they started to walk to the meeting. 

“I think you know, as we seem to understand it you know something that we don’t and you have been trying to pass along that information, and with success if I may add.” Remus stated, Hermione was half running by his side to keep up. 

“Wait, does that mean that I’m out of detention next week Professor?” Hermione asked, and once more that last word surely did something to him.

“Ha. No, you still put yourself in terrible danger” he said as he leaned on the door to open it. 

Hermione POV:

“Oh, good you found her!” McGonagal said as Remus pushed the door open to reveal a room full of order members around a table. “Miss Granger, there is absolutely no defending your reckless actions.” McGonagall began as Hermione sat down by the table. 

“I understand that Professor” Hermione said agreeingly

“Well however, we seem to understand that it might have brought something good, the information that we have so far is very valuable, is there something else that you know?” Professor McGonagall asked her. Hermione began to recap her plan for them and explain what she knew so far. That if they could find the stone, which they could with help of the crystal and the file, they could probably find the stone and then be able to kill Voldemort. Of Course this was only if Draco would actually let them as him being the godfather he was the one to protect the baby. And of course it had to be done straight after the birth.

“If you ask me, the plan is foolproof!” Hermione finished rather proudly.

“No.” Remus shook his head “To be able to find this stone and do all the preparations that would take at least four months and well the baby is due much sooner than that. You said it yourself, it needs to be done right away!” Remus said in an almost jeering tone, she wondered if he was proud to find a fault in the plan. However it wasn’t a fault. 

“For heaven sakes Remus… sorry, Professor Lupin” she had momentarily forgotten the others, she was too eager to explain her plan, she resumed “Professor, did you not listen? Time acts differently in the department of mysteries! We would have our four months and make all the preparations in the world, just as long as we will be able to get Bellatrix in there for the last week or so, then we are ready on time!” Hermione said over eagerly. 

Remus spent the rest of the weekend being stubborn, however, it didn’t bother her much as the rest of the order was fond of her plan to say the least. However, Monday morning had to come and with that her lesson with Remus. In the middle of class he leaned over her desk and put a note on it. He made to hold his hand on hers for a while without it being too obvious. She glanced down at the note in front of her, it was another detention schedule except for that this week it said ‘Professor Lupin’ on all the days. It made her smile.

“Be there.” he said before moving along

“Yes sir.” she said nodding.

The evening came and for the first time in a while she was once more excited to go see Remus. He was probably still a bit annoyed at her but, well, he had been mad at her for a week now, so he would probably snap out of it soon enough. 

“Professor?” she asked as she entered the room, he looked up

“Oh, good it’s you, come in, come in!” Remus said

“So, you are okay with spending extra time with me this week then?” she said sarcastically he deserved it tough given how he had acted last week.

“Uh oh, what's wrong?” he asked as he heard her tone

“Nothing sir.” she muttered but the tone said otherwise

“Just tell me!” he urged her

“Why do you need to know what's wrong?” she asked a bit testy still as she sat down in the chair in front of the desk

“Well so I can cheer you up!” he said simply with a un profesional wink, that made her realize that she was definitely with Remus rather than with Professor Lupin

“It’s not your job to cheer me up!” she said and moved to sit on his desk now that he had established the ground rules with his wink.

“Yes it is!” He argued and moved closer to her, she could not help but smile

“Well you are not doing a very good job then!” she said.

“Let me prove you wrong then…” he said and leaned in to kiss her, she could feel all the anger wash away at his touch. 

"Really now Professor?" she laughed as his hand started to wander under her blouse. She saw a slight shift in his eye at being called 'Professor' she smiled. He removed his pants and let them fall to the floor and then he approached her and she cloud feel him against her skin. She tilted her head backwards. He stopped abruptly to grab her face with his hand, he pulled her head down so that she had eye contact with him.

"No. You look at me." he said simply, she bit her lip and smiled at a loss of words, looking at the beautiful man in front of her. Was she dreaming? 

"As you wish Professor," she said as she without looking away leaned in to kiss him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole story is done soon! I'm so exited to finish it, hope you like this chapter! My goal is still to post one chapter a day until new years and by then the whole story will be done! So the last chapter (the epilouge) will come out around midnight (C.E.T) on new years!

It was Friday afternoon and it was time for Hermione's last detention of the week. She was practically flying down the hallway to Remus’ office, she had not been able to take her eyes off him during class and to know that she would finally be alone with him felt like a blessing. She could tell that he had been angry with her for leaving without consoling him however the detentions still had been just fine, just hanging out with him was more than enough. She did not care to knock on the door but went straight inside.

“Hi Remu… Professor” she froze as she realized that he wasn’t alone in his office, both Draco and Pansy were present and they did not look pleased. 

“You’re late.” He pointed out, she glanced at the clock, he was right, she was a full minute late, she looked at him trying to silently ask him what they were doing there. “Here,” he handed her some parchment “You can sit over there and do your lines.” 

Hermione sat down at the place that he had indicated, still trying to seek an explanation in his eyes, he nodded shortly to the paper in her hands. She looked down at it and unfolded it. There were already words scribbled across it ‘I’m so, so, so sorry! Snape insisted that I’d have these two in detention as well, I’m pretty sure he is on to me after christmas, however… If you don’t mind, please give me a reason to give you detention for longer…?’ she smiled up at him and nodded. All four of them sat quiet for a while, of course Draco and Pansy both shot nasty looks at her every now and then. When about an hour had gone by she had barely started writing her lines as she had been much too focused on studying Remus’ every move, his mere presence made it impossible to focus. She started to think of what she could do, that would seem legitimate and give Remus a chance to keep her longer… 

“I’m done!” she stated about twenty minutes before the detention was formerly over. She made to stand up as she knew this was likely to get on his nerves, Remus hated being overruled, and in reality it was one of the things that she liked most about him.

“No, you're not.” he said, looking up at her as if to ask if this was his que to give her another detention, his look urged her on. 

“Well, you told me to do lines, now that I have done those lines, I am finished, and therefore I’ll be leaving.” she said and shot a challenging look at him as she started to pack her books. 

“You are done when I say that you are done!” he said with a raised voice. However he hadn’t yet actually told her to stay so she had to go on. Malfoy looked amused. 

“What’s tweenty minutes more or less, listen I am done allready and; I have so fucking much homework to do so, I’ll have to go!” she screamed angrily, she felt out of character arguing with a teacher like this but both Pansy and Draco looked like it was the best event of the entire week. 

“Listen very carefully now, you are dismissed when I say you are” he said and got up from his seat “You will fix that attitude” he walked closer to her “you will not be disrespectful, and will only address me as ‘Professor’ or ‘sir’” he was now standing right infront of her, apparently he was a way better actor than she was, she had to keep really hard from smiling while he looked dead serious. “And now, I believe that you have earned yourself an additional hour of detention!” he finished still looking right at her.

“You can’t do that!” Hermione spat at him.

“Watch me. And what did we just talk about, ten points from gryffindor.” he said calmly Malfoy now made no effort to hide how happy he was. 

“That’s unfair!” she said now a tiny bit afraid that he was being serious. But he winked discreetly at her when he read her face. 

“No, no, that’s not the response I was looking for, ten points from gryffindor.” he said once more “I can do this all night you see, now can you find the right response to me or will I have to take even more points from your house? I’ll tell you again: you will stay another hour for detention” he said looking at her.

“Yes sir.” she said and could not keep from smiling but she hoped it would go unnoticed. 

“That’s more like it, now sit” he said roughly, Malfoy was actually laughing out loud by now. She sat down and glared at him for the rest of the time, usually seeing him made her smile so it was hard for her to pretend like she was mad at him. Although he did make her mad, but in a whole other way. 

“Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinsson, you can both leave now” Remus said after a while, Remus got up and turned his back at them. 

“You know, if I was Professor Lupin I wouldn’t have given you another detention” Malfoy muttered in her ear as he passed her she was surprised but then he continued “Don’t think I could stand being in the same room, having to look at you for a minute longer…” he snarled, Hermione saw that Remus had heard every word of what Draco had said. 

“How do you put up with him?” Remus asked as he turned to face her again. She smiled at him. “Although, he has a point, I probably should have set him more detention for what he said, but I can’t put up with his stupid face for another second!” he said as he retook his seat. 

“You know that he is actually on our side now, right?” Hermione said

“Well, he is still a git, isn’t he?” Remus said Hermione was taken aback but his choice of words, it was, un like him to speak of somebody like that.

“Professor, language!” Hermione said almost warningly, he smiled at her. 

“Well he was mean to you!” Remus said almost complaining

“That’s a weak defense” she said with a smile “Anyhow, what now?” she asked.

“You will have to finish your lines,” he said with a half smile.

“Come on, Remus!” Hermione said annoyed

“Yes, you skipped school for two whole days and went unsupervised to the ministry, I don’t make the rules, and also I have to present your work to assure everyone that you have actually been in detention. And you have barely written a single line, sorry Mione.” he said looking a bit amused. Well he was right, she had not written even half of the lines that she was expected to.

After another twenty minutes the view of him got a little too distracting, she could feel herself getting hot and flustered. She loosened her tie and undid the first three buttons on her shirt. He immediately looked up at her. She tried to not show that she had noticed him staring. After a while when his gaze was still fixed upon her she nibbled on her quill and looked up at him.

“Professor, anything wrong?” she asked innocently

“No, no, my apologies” he said and looked down again, she felt a little bad for teasing him but then on the other hand he deserved it if he was going to keep her here just for her to write, sh ehad about a million other things in mind for them to do. She leaned forward a bit assuring herself that he could see the red laced bra down her shirt. She could hear his breathing getting louder now. 

He got up from his seat and took only two steps and stood in front of her in an instant. He placed two fingers under her chin and turned her face to look at him.

“Did I do something Professor?” she asked innocently. He looked at her and shook his head slightly.

“You know exactly what you did…” He said and cupped her face with his hand and pressed his lips to hers. The kissing got more intense, she now leaned on to the desk behind her. 

“I thought you were the one who said I needed to finish these…” she mumbled when they broke apart and he took off her tie and started to undo more buttons. 

“I don’t think anyone will notice…” he said and pointed his wand to her paper and multiplied what she had written. He planted another kiss on her neck before he pointed his wand to the door that led out to the classroom. All the teachers quarters were more or less the same, the classroom, the office and the room with a kitchenette, bed, living room and a bathroom. Remus kissed her gently on the neck while taking off her shirt and bra, he threw the clothing behind him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the desk and kicked the door to his rooms open. He threw her on the bed and she watched as he removed his pants and crawled on top of her. He started placing kisses on her neck while one of his hands traveled down. 

“You want it?” he whispered, he was truly the master of asking for consent and making it sound sexy. She raised her hips to allow him to enter. He was going faster and she grabbed onto his back and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. He slowed down and was lying beside her with his hand in her hair.

“I have to go…” she mumbled into a kiss after an hour of lying there enjoying eachothers company. 

“No not quite yet…” he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. He kissed her slowly and then more and more intense, she could feel him grow against her leg. 

“I can’t stay the night…” she got interrupted by his hand moving up her thigh. 

“But you can't leave now, sorry professor’s orders…” he said and kissed her 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to get in any more trouble…” she whispered and kissed him back. After that they both drifted off in a blissful sleep in eachothers arms.

“Remus are you in there?” It was McGonagall's voice that was woken by the next morning. Hermione looked to Remus and then to the clock, they must have fallen asleep, this was not good…

“Yes, just a second, Minnie!” Remus shouted back, ‘Minnie?’ Hermione mouthed in surprise and rolled her eyes. 

“Remus, my clothes, my shirt and my bra are in the office!” Hermione shout-whispered to the now half dressed Remus. 

“Oh…” he mumbled, apparently having the same realization as Hermione, that her bra now was in the office, and so was McGonagall… “We'll take this one and lie still!” he threw an invisibility cloak in her direction. 

“This is Harrys!” she shout-whispered to him again

“Yeha, well I confiscated it and kept it, perks I guess, right?” he said as he did the buttons on his shirt. 

“Sure…” she muttered as got under the cloak. 

“Good Morning!” Remus greeted McGonagall as he opened the door.

“Sorry to barge in like this Remus, but you didn’t answer when I knocked at the door to your office.” 

“No worries Minnie.” he assured her as he accompanied her out to his office. Hermione had to think really quick, she couldn’t exactly let McGonagall notice her clothes in the office… Still under the cloak she snuck out to the office with them and grabbed her shirt and her bra off the floor before McGonagall noticed. And then she quickly snuck back into the room. 

“Oh thank god you are smarter than me!” Remus exclaimed as he came back from his office, alone this time

“She didn’t notice, did she?” Hermione asked, indicating her bra and shirt.

“No, no you're brilliant, twenty pointe to Gryfindor!” he said. 

“You can’t award me house points for sleeping with you and forgetting my bra in your office!” she said with a laugh.

“I can and I will,” he said and kissed her on the head. 

“Whatever… But what did she want, barging in like that on a saturday?” Hermione asked

“Well, you better sit down for this… You know your plan, we are off to a start, we have found the stone…”

“That's great news!” 

“Hold that thought, according to that git Draco, the death eaters know about our plan, if you ask me we should be more suspicious about who he is really playing for… However, the stone is in a necklace that Bellatrix carries around…”

“Okay, that's not… ideal, but we can still pull it off, can’t we?” she asked.

“We will just have to do our best.” He said slightly crestfallen.


	29. Chapter 29

“Oh, Mione, there you are!” Ginny shouted and flung her hands around her neck as Hermione joined the others on Saturday morning. 

“We were worried when you didn’t return to the dorm yesterday, what happened?” Padma asked. Harry rolled her eyes at Padma and gave Hermione a knowing wink.

“I stayed over at Remus’...” She began as innocent as she could, her words were followed by whooing from the others “I’ll tell you ‘bout that later, first things first, this morning McGonagall came in and…”

“Wait, Professor McGonagall walked in on you?” Ron screamed

“No, no, almost, she didn’t see us, by the way Harry I know where your invisibility cloak is!” Hermione said

“What, where?” Harry asked

“We’ll circle back to that one, however, Remus told me that they are actually going with my plan, and when the baby is born in May we will hopefully be able to destroy Voldemort once and for all. There is just one problem, the stone, Bellatrix has it… Well, by the sounds of it there will be another meeting soon enough and with some luck, we can be able to join.” Hermione finished, the others sat silent processing what she had just told them.

“Okay, that’s not bad news, or good per se…” Ron was the one to break the silence. 

“It’s news…” Padma filled in.

“Yes, but let’s leave that for now, I would like to discuss how it went from a detention to you and Remus shagging, and you even stayed over!” Ginny said over exicidedly. Hermione took a deep breath and prepared to answer.

“Hey, wait, before you answer that, I would like to point out that you promised that we would cirkel back to my invisibility cloak!” Harry protested

“Well, Remus confiscated it, as you know, but he kept it instead of giving it to Dumbledore and…” Hermione began to explain.

“No, no, no, nobody is interested in that Harry!” Ginny interrupted her “I asked my question first and I demand an answer, plus I would like to know exactly what happened!” Ginny demanded.

As a month filled with meetings and preparations went by, the month of May when the baby would be born crept closer. It wasn’t much that changed, Hermione and Remus still had to hide their relationship, and could only see each other way too little for both of their likings. One good thing that happened was that Draco with time went from being completely, utterly, terribly, horrible insufrible to just being insufrible. But then again on the down side, rules were much stricter now, it caused Hermione to end up in detention a lot more. If it was detention with Remus she did not mind in the least, however Snape had gotten into the habit of making sure that the pair were never alone together, or worse, taking it upon himself to be in detention with Hermione. Hermione's thoughts were swimming around her head, she was tired from having stayed up all night worrying about today's meeting.

“Miss Granger!” it was Remus’ voice, there was a thud as he dropped a heavy book on her desk causing her to snap out of her daydream. 

“Sorry what?” she asked quickly pretending as if she had been alert the whole time “Professor Lupin?” she asked and saw how he suppressed a smile. 

“I asked if you were paying attention, but I believed my question answered itself…” he said, trying really hard not to laugh at her. He looked at her, she could see him daring her to argue so that he could get another chance to put her in detention. 

“I was paying attention…” she muttered, she could practically hear Ron and Harry rolling their eyes at her, they knew exactly what she and Remus were doing as it had been going on for a rather long time now. 

“You didn’t Miss Granger”

“Did to!” she said in a testy voice, she was still happily surprised that the slytherins really seemed to be thick enough not to suspect a thing. 

“And now you are arguing… Detention Miss Granger, see me after class.” he said and turned his focus back to the class. She smiled happily watching him, once more starting to day dream. 

After class she went up to the front desk, Harry and Ron went to wait outside. 

“You wanted to see me Professor?” she asked politely as there were still a couple of students packing up their books. 

“Yes, Miss Granger, I believe that we have had this conversation many times before” he said sternly, the others had not yet left the class room “You are disrupting and talking back in class that type of behaviour is not acceptable Miss Granger!” he said loudly.

“Well maybe you will have to teach me how to behave then sir…” she said as the door closed after the last student, she leaned over the desk to kiss him. He was not late to return the kiss and soon enough she was sitting on the desk in front of him. 

“Not now…” he mumbled as he pulled away, she smiled innocently.

“What?” she asked softly.

“For real, I have another class in five minutes, but I was thinking tonight…” Remus began

“Well about tonight, and my ‘detention’” she used air quotes around the last word to show that she was displeased with the circumstances. “You haven't forgotten about the meeting? That's tonight as well…” 

“Oh, shit, I did not think about that, your right!” he said 

“Of course, I am always right, however I was thinking, my last class of the day ends at three and so does yours, but the meeting doesn't start until five soo…” she said slowly.

“So you're suggesting…” Remus began, she nodded and kissed him “well then meet me at three?” he asked as she walked out of the classroom. 

After her last class of the day she hurried off to Remus’ rooms, only to find them empty, of course he could have been held up in class by a student or something… She lied down at his bed and started her transfiguration homework. When it had been an hour she had finished her transfiguration homework and Remus still hadn’t shown. She started to worry a bit, wasn’t he looking forward to her as much as she did to him? It had been over three weeks since they last had gotten time alone together…

“Oh, I’m so, so sorry!” Remus said as he burst into the room twenty minutes to five.

“Where have you been?” she asked concerned “You are almost two hours late!” she complained.

“Yes yes I’m sorry, I know, I accidentally let it slip in front of Snape that I ‘detention’ with you and well he kept me around for ridiculously long!” Remus said defensively. 

“Just one question; are you a bit stupid or something? We have to be at the meeting at five, that's in like fifteen minutes!” she said, a bit angry at being robbed of her time with him.

“I know, but then, you know if we have fifteen minutes, you know what we can do… twice…” He said as he walked towards her. 

As promised, fifteen minutes later they were sitting around the table, looking somewhat presentable, with their hands holding under the table. 

“Mr Malfoy, any news?” Dumbledore asked kindly, as Draco joined the table.

“Well, I found out some rather disturbing news” he said almost weakly “My father is having an affair with Bellatrix.” he stated. 

“Oh, well, errm, that's a turn of events” McGonagall said, “However, how will this help our work?”

“To my knowledge” Snape continued “they are still unaware that the stone is in the necklace, and to them it is simply a precious heirloom.” snape said dryly

“That has been in my family for generations back, one of the fwe things preserved so well, just like the bloodline” Malfoy said and shot a nasty look at Hermione.

“Well well, and the plan would be?” Dumbledore asked calmly

“To use our knowledge in order to black mail them.” Draco stated unnaturally proud of himself.

“I will arrange for the baby to be born at St mungos.” Snape said

“And I will make sure that I’m the one to deliver it” Nicolas said, he had married Tonks now who was sitting next to him looking proud. 

“And I will make sure to stop the other family members from being present.” McGonagall said

“And so will I!” Fllitwick squeaked

“Good, good and Harry you will be…?” Dumbledore asked

“Do I have to?” Harry asked back and Dumbledore nodded “Well, I’ll be the one to kill the baby, with Bellatrix’ knife…” He muttered under his breath. 

“And bring it back to life! Don’t forget that part!” Ginny said hurriedly to Harry who nodded. 

About two weeks later they were all gathered in the headmasters office, today was the day of the baby's birth, they would all go to St Mungos in order to help. McGonagall went around the room yelling orders and paring them up in order to apparate, once more Hermione was told to go with Remus. He held her hand tight and with a pop they were gone. 

When the reformed in the waiting hall at the hospital it was full of people. Nicolas was standing with Tonks assuring her that everything would be fine, there were aurors there ready to take Bellatrix as soon as Voldemort had fallen for real. Hermione didn’t let go or Remus’ hand, she decided that nobody would notice her hand clenched in his in the room so full of people. McGonagall started fixing the guard around the hospital while Harry, Dumbledore and Draco disappeared to join Nicolas to the room where the baby would be born.

Hours went by, they could hear a fight breaking out outside the hospital but no one managed to get in. after a while Hermione fell asleep on Remus’ shoulder after he had assured her that he would wake her if she was needed.

“Mione, Mione, wake up, they did it, they will be out soon!” Ron shouted almost jumping up and down as he shook her awake many hours later. 

“Did it work?” she asked in confusion

“Yes, your brilliant, as always, plan worked!” Ginny shouted, “Look, there they come!” she said, and indeed through the glass door you could now see Harry, Dumbledore, Draco, Nicolas and Tonks, holding a baby walking towards them. Hermione put her hand in Remus’ at the sight. 

“What will happen to the baby now, she…” Harry began realising that he just had said something of interest “yes it's a she, haven't gotten any parents!” 

“Well…” Nicolas began as he laid a arm over Tonks’ shoulders

“We were, kinda, sorta thinking that we could adopt her…” Tonks said happily, it was a well known fact that she and Nicolas had been wanting a baby for long without success. The room was dead quiet for a moment. 

“That’s a wonderful idea, dear!” it was Mrs Weasley who broke the silence. 

“Well then, everyone, say hi to Andromeda!” Tonks announced happily.


	30. Chapter 30

“Oh, would you look at them, they are so happy, and Andromeda is so sweet” Hermione mumbled to Remus as they watched Tonks and Nicolas with the baby. Everyone was fuzzing over them which gave Hermione a chance to actually wrap her arms around Remus’ waist and hug him, everyone was too busy with the baby to notice. 

“I’m happy for them.” Remus said nodding, Hermione leaned her head to his chest.

“I know, and have you ever seen anyone cuter than Andromeda?” she asked, she could feel herself getting stuffed up. 

“Well, I might be able to think of someone” Remus sat and stroked her hair.

“That’s a baby Remus, babies are the cutest, you can’t compare it like that!” she said looking up at him with a big smile. He looked around the room to make sure no one was paying them any attention before he leaned down to kiss her head. 

“You know, I can’t wait for this to be over, I don’t want to make sure no one is looking every time I kiss you” Remus complained

“I know, me too, alough, it’s only two months left until I graduate and then, we won’t have to care so much, right?” she said carefully, they had never spoken of how things would be when she left school, the truth was that she had always hoped to get an internship in DADA, but she didn’t want to ask Remus for it, she wanted it because she deserved it, not because he felt obligated to give her the position. The closer they came to graduation, the more she felt that she wanted it, it would be great preparation before applying for a job, she would get to stay at school with Remus and they would not have to hide their relationship.

“I don’t know if I can wait two months…” he whispered and cupped her face to kiss her, however he was not as careful this time and when they broke apart she was sure Snape had seen them. And she could tell by the look on Remus’ face that he was thinking the same thing. 

“Okay, everyone!” McGonagall said loudly and clapped her hands “We will have to get back to school now, let’s pair up and go back to the meeting room!” she said. 

Hermione grabbed onto Remus’ hand, eager to get out of there before Snape had a chance to confront them about anything. And with a pop they were gone, they reappeared in Remus’ rooms.

“Hey, we were supposed to apparate to the…” Hermione began but did not get a chance to finish her sentence before Remus had grabbed her and kissed her. 

“Oh, c’on no one will even notice if we are a bit late, I promise!” Remus said as he gently pushed her on to the bed.

As they rushed down the corridor to the meeting with the rest Hermione attempted to flatten her hair with her hands, to look somewhat presentable. She could tell that her attempts were no good as Remus grinned at her.

“Ready?” he asked her as he opened the door for them to join the others. 

“Oh, there you are! We were starting to worry!” Professor McGonagall said as Remus and Hermione joined the others around the table. Snape shot the pair of them a nastly look, Hermione turned her face the other way. 

Hermione held Remus’ hand hard under the table throughout the whole meeting, she saw how Snape kept looking at them, she was sure that he knew by now, and there was no way he would keep it to himself. She could tell that Remus was as worried as she was. 

“Severus, a word?” Remus said as Dumbledore had officially declared the meeting to be over. 

“Later, for now I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore” Snape replied with a smart grin on his face. 

Remus hurried out of the room, with Hermione and the others. 

“You think he will tell?” Hermione asked Remus carefully

“I don’t know… Snape is not exactly known for being the sympathetic kind now is he…” Remus said more to himself than to Hermione.

“Snape knows, about…” Ginny asked, gesturing towards Remus and Hermione.

“Probably…” Hermione said with a deep sigh

“Wow… You’re screwed!” Harry said lightly amused. Hermione shot him a nasty look. Hermione parted from her friends and joined Remus back to his rooms once more. 

Hermione once more walked into the familiar office, this time with a lump in her stomach, would Snape tell Dumbledore?

“What do you think he’ll say…?” Hermione sat down at the desk fidgeting with a pen.

“I don’t think he has it in him, we’ll be fine!” Remus assured her, although he did not quite believe him and she could tell he wasn’t sure of his own words.

“You think?” She said carefully 

“Honestly?” 

“Yes; honestly!” She shot back a bit annoyed due to the stress she was feeling

“Well, honestly I think he might tell, and honestly I think you should have given it another thought before being all over me at the hospital!” He was apparently anguished by her irritation 

“I was all over you?” She asked sceptically “You were the one who kissed me in front of everyone!” She replied he sighed deeply and walked up to her 

“I’m sorry…” he continued now a lot softer “I don’t know why we are fighting even, it’s just… hard to keep everything a secret” he said

“I know, as the other half of our relationship, trust me, I know…” she said with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her but before his lips could reach her the fireplace spurted and Snape's voice bellowed out of it, and if that doesn’t ruin the mood, what does? 

“Lupin, a word, we are in the headmasters office!” Snape's voice sounded.

“I enjoy Lemmon treats!” Dumbledore’s voice added, Hermione looked stressed but could not suppress a smile.

“Do you think that it will be about, you know, is?” She said 

“What else…?” He said, smiling a sad smile. “I better be off…” he said while he cast a look in the mirror. 

“Good luck!” Hermione said weakly

“Wait here, I’ll be back!” He said gravely and closed the door hard behind him. Hermione breathed deep, what would they do if they were busted, would Remus be sacked.

“So?” Hermione asked as Remus entered the room about half an hour later.

“Well, good and bad news, witch ones you want first?”

“Good news first!” She said determined 

“Errhmm, wait that doesn’t work, I’ll have to give you the bad news first; Dumbledore knows.” He stated 

“What?” Hermione asked in disbelief 

“Oh well, but the good news is he won’t do anything about it!” Remus said with joy

“How so?” 

“Well you see, brilliant as you are, it’s thanks to you that the plan worked, in fact it’s your plan, so the way I see it he owes you one. A big one.” Remus said with pride 

“So he actually, won’t act on it?”

“He didn’t say straight out that he knew so I guess he decided not to.” Remus said calmly

“Wait, why?” She asked 

“Don’t you get it?” he said and approached her “You are brilliant in so many ways, most recently you came up with a plan to literally save our entire world, so let’s just say that Dumbledore owes you one!” Remus replied and hugged her tight

“So he won’t do anything?” she asked looking up at him

“No, or well, he spoke in code as usual, something about being vigilant and careful, it’s fine” he assured her “And you know, in just two months you will graduate! By the way, have you had any time to consider what to do after school?” he asked in a conversational tone as he sat down by his desk.

She felt her stomach twirl at his question, they really hadn’t spoken about what they as a couple would do after she graduated. Would they break up? Would they do long distance? When would they see each other? It seemed impossible, unless, of course, she would get that internship with him… That would be simply perfect, they could continue as usual for another year or two, she would get to stay here at hogwarts with him and their relationship would be accepted. But then of course she could not ask him about it, that would be, desperate.

“Well, I don’t know yet, it would be ideal to get some more experience before actually starting to work…” she said as a subtle hint as she sat down in the armchair in the corner.

“That sounds wise, no surprise coming from you…” he said without looking up at her.

“But well, I really don’t want to leave Hogwarts, it's not like I have anywhere else to go considering I sent my parents off to Australia.” she said briefly

. . .

Remus POV:

Remus intentionally kept avoiding to meet her gaze. He really wanted to offer her an internship with him, but then of course she could do so much better. He was afraid of holding her back, she would most certainly graduate as top student, she would have plenty of choices other than to stay here with her old teacher. He had hinted shamelessly about wanting to give her the internship, he had told her over and over that he thought her to be the brightest student, that it would be empty here without her, but she still had not asked about it. And if he asked her she might feel pressured to take the offer and the last thing he wanted was to hold her back. But then on the other hand what had he got to lose? She already knew that he loved her madly and therefore acted irrational around her. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask…” the both said as one 

“Sorry, you go first!” Remus said quickly, cursing at himself

“No, no, you go” she said seeming as apprehensive as he.

“Well…” he started, and for the first time during the conversation looked up at her. “I was thinking, if you really don’t want to leave and you would deem it valuable, then I’d be more than happy to offer you an internship, you know… with me.” he said weakly, he couldn’t really read her face.

“Really?” she asked and he was almost sure she sounded happy

“Only if you want of course, don’t let it hold you back!” he responded quickly. 

“Remus! That would be perfect, honestly.” she said as she walked up to him. He smiled bigger than maybe ever, she actually wanted to stay with him! He took both her hands in his and pulled her to him where he was sitting by his desk. And there they sat, she casually sitting on his lap, discussing their future.


End file.
